Accidental Team Up
by little talula
Summary: A team up at a soccer game forces the digidestines to work together to save their world from old enemies and disagreements among each other. The only one keeping them together is Kari. But what happens if she disappears? Mixed relationships involved
1. Chapter 1

Digimon

Teamed Up By Mistake

Summary: Season 1-4 digidestines meet one day at a soccer game and end up trying to save the digital world together.

Chapter 1

Start of the game

Summary: Takuya, Davis, Ken and Takato prepare for a soccer game with their friends as support.

Relationships: Davis/Kari, Takato/Jerry and Ryo/Rika

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Season 1 and 2

~Davis~

"Today's the big day" Davis told his partner demiveemon while trying to pack.

"Really? Is it the day Kari finally agrees to be your girlfriend?" Demiveemon asked sitting on Davis's bed.

Davis stared blankly into space remembering their first date.

_~Flashback~_

_"Kari wait up" Davis called from the distance seeing her down the hallway. _

_She turned around hearing her name with TK next to her. Davis froze in his tracks and looked at the blonde boy. _

_"OH hi Tk" he moaned. "_

_I gotta get to practice bye Kari." TK said and ran off . _

_"So Davis what did you want?" Kari asked. Davis waited until TK disappeared. _

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime with me" He asked slowly not knowing her reaction. _

_"Sure call me and we can go out to eat sometimes." She answered. _

_"Ok what about now." Davis suggested. _

_"I can't Ken asked me to help him and Izzy with something but, I am free tonight." Kari said. _

_"Ok pick you up around seven then?" Davis asked. _

_"Ok I'll see you then._

_The Date_

_Davis was at the door nicely dressed and with no goggles on his head. He had demiveemon in his arms and a rose for Kari in his hands. He nervously knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door soon opened showing Kari in tank top and a skirt that went halfway down to her knees. Instead of a hair clp she wore a white head band instead, _

_"Hey Davis you're not late for once." Kari said. She looked over at Demiveemon. Davis looked over and saw his parter still with him. "_

_Oh I brought Demiveemon so he could play with Gatmon and Augumon while we're gone." Davis said. _

_"Good idea Davis." Kari told her friend. _

_"Gatomon Agumon come paly with Demiveemon he's here." Kari called for the two digimons. _

_"Demiveemon hi." Gatomon said. _

_"Come ans join us." Agumon said letting his friend in. _

_"Bye mom I'm leaving." Kari yelled into the house. _

_"Don't be out too late." Mrs. Kamiya called back. _

_"We won't" Kari said. THe two left the apartment in silence. During the movie Davis had tried several moves to make it look like he was dating Kari but, he found them to be awkward. Putting his hand around her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kari hugging him and giving him kisses on the cheek. Nothing. The only thing Davis felt with Kari was awkwardness in fact he liked it better when he was daydreaming about Kari. _

_"Kari I can't believe I'm saying this but I think it's better if we're just friends me trying to date you is awkward. I'd rather just be friends and continue being jealous at TK for hanging around you." Davis said. _

_"It's ok Davis I like us better as friends anyways." Kari giggled. _

_"Cool so want to grab some pizza with me tomorrow after my practice you know as friends." Davis asked. _

_"OK see you at the field." Kari said and walked home to her house._

~End of Flashback~

"And ever since then we've been going out a lot as friends." Davis sighed staring into space again.

"Umm Davis let's go we need to go to her place to meet with the others remember." veemon told his partner.

"Oh right let's go he said running out of the house.

~Ken's House~

_Shoes check. socks checks ball check change of clothes check anything else? Oh wormon check. _Ken thought to himself as he looked in his gym bag he grabbed everything he needed including his digimon, digivice and d- terminal and ran out the door.

~Tai and Kari's House~

Everyone was in Tai's house waiting for Davis.

"Where is he?" Yolei asked impatiently.

"Calm down Yolei before you explode." Ken told her softly putting his hands on her shoulder.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. DAVIS IS LATE AND WE NEED TO GET GOING" She yelled back at Ken. They heard a knock on the door just as Yolei stopped yelling. Tai went over and answered it.

"About time come on in." Tai said letting his panting friend in the room.

"Davis you're here, you just missed Yolei explode at Ken." Cody said.

"Ohh would you do it again?" Davis asked.

"NO NOW CAN WE GO BEFORE WE MISS THE GAME!" Yolei yelled again this time at Davis.

"Well it looks like you got your wish." TK told Davis.

"Too late to take it back now." Davis said softly. TK nodded at him in agreement.

"So Ken how about letting your friend shoot some goals when we play against each other?" Davis asked.

"Sorry Davis that would let my team down." Ken said. He still played for the Tomachi team. After joining the digidestines and becoming close friends with them his parents agreed to transfer him to Odiaba for school next year and maybe even most closer to them.

"Davis next year when we're on the same team." Ken answered after Davis went on how friends more important than teammate which Ken had no close friendship to any of them.

"Oh Ken that's months from now what if I don't make it on the team with you next year?" Davis continue.

"Don't worry you will you're really good." Ken sighed.

"Ken aren't you guys playing against two other teams?" Kari asked.

"Yah we are." Ken answered.

"Who?" Yolei asked.

"Um I don't remember." Davis answered. The others rolled their eyes and turned to Ken for the answer.

"We're playing against West Shinjuku and Shybuia." Ken answered.

"Wow this is going to a long game." Sora said.

"Yah but it will be fun because we know Ken will win." Tai said.

"Hay what about me?" Davis yelled.

"Right you two will both win." Matt said.

Season Three

~bus ride~

"Thanks for inviting us." Jerry said.

"No problem Takato answered as he blushed at her. The two had been going out but they never made it into a relationship since they were both embarrassed to reveal their feelings to each other.

"Yah this is going to be some game." Kenta said from behind the two.

"I hope we meet Ken." Kazu said sitting next to Kenta.

"Yah aren't you playing against Tomachi?" Henry asked. He was sitting across from Takato and Jerry trying to keep his sister, Suzie, sitting in her seat.

"Yah also against Odiaba and Shibuya." Takato answered.

"Don't worry you'll do fine and remember we're here to support you. Right Ryo?" Rika said. The two were sitting across from Kazu and Kenta. They were going out but Rika never made it official. Ryo just decided to wait until she did. Which has been for months now and was about ready for her to say when.

"Ryo? RYO!" Rika yelled at him.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Give Takato your support." She answered.

"Oh good luck Takato you'll do great." Ryo said finally.

"Thanks are you ok? You sort of zoned out on us until Rika yelled at you." Takato said.

"Yah it's weird but the name Ken Ichijouji sounds familiar to me." Ryo said.

"Well of course he's been all over the media for being such a smart kid." Henry said.

"No it's not like that. It has to deal with my past." Ryo said.

"Your past? Is he an old friend of yours?" Henry asked.

"I don't know I think so." Ryo answered.

"Ryo even if he was an old friend if you two ever met again would you recognize each other?" Rika asked putting her hands o his.

"I don't know Rika but if we did he probably wouldn't remember me."Ryo said putting his hand on hers.

"Aww looks like love." Kazu cooed.

"Shut up Kazu." Rika barked at him. Kazu got so terrified all he could not reply at all. The rest of the bus ride was boring eventually. The only two people asleep were Kazu and Kenta who were snoring up the bus so the others could not sleep.

"Man I'm going to be tired when we get there." Rika said. The group sat quietly for the rest of the ride with their digimon hidden as storage except for Terriormon, Impmon, Monodramon and Calumon and Lopmon who pretended to be stuff animals. Impmon fell asleep on Rika's lap, Terriormon, Monomom and Lopmon were with their partners and Calumon fell asleep on Jerry. Guilmon and Rennamon hid with the sports equipment not making a noise.

~Season Four~

On another bus, Takuya and his friends were traveling to the same field as the tamers and digidestines.

"Thanks for coming." Takuya said.

"No problem I think it'll be fun." Tommy answered sitting across the row from Takuya with Zoe next to him. Jp sat with Takuya and the twins sat behind them.

"This should be good. I heard Ken Ichijouji was playing. If I get to meet him I'm hoping he can help me with that game Donkey Madness." Tommy said.

"I thought I helped you with that?" JP whined.

"Yah I know but I need a real player and Ken's the best one I know of." Tommy answered.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him after all he is cute." Zoe said.

"It would be cool hanging out with Japan's smartest kids." Kouji saiid.

"I heard he might go to a public school now." Kouichi said.

"Whoever is friends with him must be lucky." JP said.

"Yah and I get to play against him." Takuya cheered.

"I wonder if he's single" Zoe said. JP heard this and frowned.

"Zoe Ken doesn't have time for girls being busy with school work, and soccer games and all he probable doesn't have time to ask a girl out. So you're better being with me." JP said.

"Oh when I see him I am planning to ask him." Zoe answered back. Jp said nothing for the rest of the bus ride.

~The game~

Digidestines.

"Wow" Ken and Davis said together looking at the long field.

"We're playing on that?" Davis asked.

"I guess so" Ken answered. The kids walked down to the field.

"Ken want me to hold wormon for you?" Kari asked.

"Yah thanks" Ken said giving Kari wormon, his d3 and his d- terminal.

"I'll watch over your things." Tai told Davis.

"Thanks" Davis said giving Tai his things. He and Ken ran to the field to meet with their teams.

"We better get seats." Matt suggested.

"Good idea." Sora said. Tai lead the group to their seats on the bleachers.

~Tamers~

"Whoa big field." Kenta said.

"I can't believe you're playing on this." Kazu said.

"Ooh let's go play." Suzie said and ran off.

"Suzie come back here." Henry yelled and ran after his sister.

"We'll save seats." Ryo called after him. Henry did not answer.

"Here Jerry can you hold this?" Takato asked giving her his goggles, d- power ad his cards.

"Good luck." She called after him as he ran up to his team.

~Frontier~

Takuya looked at the huge field he was playing on.

"Wow this is going to be amazing." He said.

"We definitely need good seats for this game." Jp said.

"Takuya give me your things so you can go with your team already." Kouji said.

"Thanks" Takuya said, gave his friend his d-tector, and goggles and ran towards his team.

"You guys I think I see some seats over here." Kouichi said leading the group to a back row on the bleachers.

~Tamers~

"Suzie you can't run off like that." Henry said pulling his sister towards the bleachers.

"Henry, Suzie over here" Ryo called waving his arms. Henry noticed the group sitting on the edge of the bleachers and a few rows up from the first row. Henry pulled his sister over to the group. Henry gave his sister to Rika who picked er up and placed the girl next to her, Ryo then helped Henry climb on and sat next to him.

"Miss anything?" he asked.

"Nope they're just about to start." Ryo said. The kids watched for Takato and noticed he and his teammates were going over to another soccer team.

Why is Takato's team going with another soccer team?

The frontier kids never gave up their spirits and still have their d- tectors

The tamers still have their partners after runaway locomon.

All the kids are the same age as they were in the series.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryo: Ken we have a fan cheering for us.

Ken (busy emailing off his d- terminal): who?

Ryo: Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla (reads from the email.)

Ken: cool.

The two talk. Davis comes on crying.

Ken and Ryo: Davis!?

Davis: The author made Kari not wanting to be my girlfriend whaaaa.

Kari: Davis it says you felt awkward being my boyfriend. (shows him story)

Ken: also thanks to Blosiom and Lord Pata for liking the story and saying how it was a surprise that Davis decided not to make Kari his girlfriend. (cheers) Alright maybe I can have a chance with her.

Kari: (yells from back stage) Keep dreaming Ichijouji.

Davis (still crying): on with the story.

Me: stop crying Davis you were the one who said it.

Davis: you wrote it. (sticks his tung out at me).

Me: Fine on with the story. (Ignoring him).

Chapter 2

Summary: During the soccer game Davis, Ken, Takuya and Takato all meet for the first time. The other digidestines who are watching the game notice they aren't the only one with digimons.

Last time: (Takato p.o.v.) A soccer team is happening in Odiaba Ken, Davis, Takuya and I are heading towards the field with out friends. My coach said he had a surprise then sent my team over to meet with the Shibuya team. Hmmm I wonder why?

Takato and his teammates were given the news that instead of doing one on one it would be two on two. Shibuya and Shinjuku would team up and Odaiba and Tamachi would team up against them. Takato noticed a boy standing alone and went over to him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked the boy.

"Yah I'm just looking for my friends. I'm Takuya by the way." The boy replied.

"I'm Takato my friends are over there." Takato said pointing to a group of kds who had strange looking creatures on their laps.

"digimon" Takuya sad quietly to himself.

"What did you say?" Takato asked him.

"Nothing I just remember I have to do something." Takuya said quickly and ran away.

~Ken and Davis~

"Ken looks like we're on the same side." Davis told his friend as they were stretching. The two watched the other teams trying to get to know each other. Soon a bunch of boys from the Odaiba team came up around Davis and Ken. "

We're playing with Ken" they cheered getting in closer.

"Hey back off personal space." Davis told his teammates who were surrounding the two closer. He managed to pull his friend out of the crowd.

"Thanks" Ken said.

"Looks like the days of you blending in as a normal kid is gone. You'll be signing autographs by the end of the game." Davis told his friend. "

I know why do you think I spend most of my time with you and your friends in the digital world." Ken laughed.

"Ken my friends are also your friends remember." Davis said.

"Right still sometimes think I'm just some one who is bak up." Ken said.

"No you're more than that without you we wouldn't be where we are now." Davis said.

~Bleachers~

The digidestines were waiting for the game to tart when they noticed some strange creatures sitting with a group of kids on the opposite site of the field. "Kari, look kids with digimon" Yolei told her friend who was the first one to notice.

"You're right hey Izzy do you recognize any of them?" Kari asked the red haired boy who was sitting next to her. He looked over to where she was talking about.

"I'm afraid not but I do see a Terriormon." He answered.

"I see kids with him that I don't know." T.K. said sitting next to Kari. "

Maybe we can talk with them." Cody said.

"Maybe they're digidestines like us" Yolei said. The others looked at her then went into deep thought.

"If there were other digidestines gennei would have told us." Tai said suddenly. "

You're right the only other digidestines we know of are the original before us and the ones around the world." Matt said. "

Maybe they are digidestines that gennei doesn't know yet." Sora said. "

We could talk to him about it." Mimi suggested.

"Sure but let's first talk to the kids." Kari said. The others nodded in agreement.

~Tamers~

"Found Takato." Rika said.

"He's with another boy." Jerry said sitting next to Rika.

"Look over there more digimon." Suzie said pointing to a group of kids with weird creatures on their laps across the field on another set of bleachers. "You're right." Henry said.

"I wonder if they're tamers like us." Ryo said sitting next to Henry.

"Maybe we can talk to them afterwards." Henry said. Ryo nodded in agreement.

~Digidestines~

"See Takuya?" Tommy asked.

"No I don't" JP answered.

"I do and he's with some other boy" Kouji said.

"Oh is it Ken?" Zoe asked.

"No it's some other boy." Kouji said.

"Rats" Zoe pouted.

"Look digimon over there." Kouichi said pointing across the field to see strange creatures with a group of kids.

"You're right and there are more over there." Kouji said pointing to the other end of the field.

"Let's go and grab them." Jp said standing up.

"No we can't we'll make a scene." Kouji said.

"Besides the digimons don't seem to be hurting anyone." Kouichi said.

"Maybe we can talk to those kids after the game." Zoe said.

"That's a good idea." Tommy said. The others nodded in agreement.

~The game~

Soon the game started as the kids wached the team rinnung up and down the field going. Ken was the one who mostly scored points for his team with the help of Davis. Takuya and Takato were quickly becoming friends hanging out together during time outs and being benched. They also got to know Davis and Ken through meeting each other on the field. During half time Davis and Ken were sitting on the bench talking when Takuya and Takato came over.

"Hey you two played great." Takuya said.

"Thanks you guys are great as well." Davis said.

"Wow I'm playing against Ken Ichijouji my friends are going to be jealous of me." Takato said.

"Thanks you know I'm Ken this is my friend Davis we've known each other for a while." Ken said.

"I'm Takuya and I this is Takato we just met since our teams are playing together." Takuya said.

"So Ken got any tips on how to be a great player like you?" Takato asked.

"Yah just do your best and practice." Ken answered.

"Cool thanks." Takuya said.

"If you guys are staying in town for a while maybe the four of us could meet up and play soccer together." Davis suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Takato said.

"Yah we'll let you know." Takuya said.

"Cool I can help you with training." Ken said.

"Aright we're hanging out with Ken." Takuya and Takato said together. Davis and Ken just laughed.

"Ok time for the second half." The coach anounced.

"Oh time to go." Ken said.

"Yep later." Takato said. Ken and Davis ran off in opposite direction from Takuya and Takato. The last half of the game was no different than from the first half except Davis and Ken had won the game.

Note: I never been to a soccer game so you might have to imagine it for yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Meeting

Last time: (Takuya's point of view) My soccer team teamed up with this soccer team from West Shinjuku where I met my new friend Takato. I also got to meet Ken and Davis and hang out with them for a bit which was cool. But the weird thing was a saw a couple of group of kids who had digimons with them. Could they be digidiistines like me and my friends?

Summary: The digidestines finally meet each other and learn things they never knew each other. And for the Tamers and the kids with of the legendary warriors it's a trip that brings them back to the digital world. Is it the one they're familiar with?

~Digidestines~

Davis and ken were telling their friends about the game when they heard someone talking to them.

"Hey good game you two." The voice said behind them. The group turned around to see a kid with messy brown hair and wearing a pair of googles. He had two boys that looked alike, a girl in purple with long blonde hair a younger boy about Cody's age and a chubby kid.

"Thanks you did great." Davis said.

"Ahh. It's Ken I can't believe I'm close to Ken." Zoe squealed jumping up and down.

"Sorry you'll have to ignore her Ken she's been blabbing about you since she heard I was playing against you." Takuya said.

"It's ok Yolei was like that when I first met her." Ken said pointing to the girl with purple hair.

"Don't worry the thrill has worn off now since we've been through a lot." The girl replied.

"Do you have time to go out with girls" JP suddenly asked.

"Well I don't have a girlfriend right now but I have hung out with girls before." Ken said.

"HAH. That's 10 dollars you owe me." Jp shot at Zoe.

"NO fair that was a foul you completely used that against me when I was daydreaming." Zoe whined.

"So what did I miss?" Takato asked.

"Takato hey you didn't miss much." Takuya said.

"So your friends came along as well." Ken asked.

"Yah just like you guys" Takato replied.

"WE'RE WITH KEN, WE'RE WITH KEN!" Kenta and Kazu chanted while dancing around.

"Ignore them they've been talking about for a while." Takato said.

"It's ok each of our group has their own fan in it." Ken replied.

"Hey Terriormon more digimons to play with." A large red like dinosaur digimon told the bunny with large long ears.

"Hey you're right." Terriormon replied. "Hey you two zip it." The girl with brunette hair tied back in a high ponytail, ordered.

"So the I wasn't imagining things you guys all have digimons." The boy with black haired tied back in a bandana said.

"Whoa you guys know about digimon too?" Davis asked. "

Yah" Takuya replied. "There has to be some reason to this." Izzy said to himself.

"So Davis Ken who are your friends.?" Takato asked.

"Oh While the older kids are Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and their digimons Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon and Gomonom." Davis said as he pointed to his friends.

"They're the older and original group along with their younger siblings." He explained.

"I'm Ken, this is Davis, TK, Cody, Yolei and Kari and their partners, mine's wormin, Davis's veemon, patamon, armordillamon, hawkmon and gatomon." Ken said pointing to the younger kids.

"We make up the new generation of digidesines." Ken added.

"TK and I were apart of the older group a few years ago" Kari piped up.

"Kari is Tai's younger sister and Matt is my older brother they and the older kids come and help us when we need them on missions." TK concluded.

"That's cool being a digidestine for three years you guys must have been hard keeping the secret from your parents." Rika said.

"It wasn't easy then but they know about it now." Izzy replied.

"What about you guys?" Tai asked looking over at Takato's group.

"Oh I'm Takato my partner is Guilmon and these are my friends, Henry, his sister Suzie, their partner Terriormon and Lopmon, Rika with her partner Rennamon, Ryo is with Monodramon, Kenta is partnered with machindramon, that's Kazu and marineangemon and Jerry who lost her partner Leomon during a battle and hasn't seen him since. Together all of us are known as tamers." Takato explained.

"That's cool." Sora said.

"Marineangemon is so cute." Mimi said looking at the small creatures. "You're sad that one of your friends lost their partner right?" Ken asked. Takato nodded.

"That's sad Gatomon and Kari lost a friend. He saved their lives." Joe said. Jerry turned to Kari.

"It's true if it wasn't for him Gatomon and I would have never became partners and join the team and become close friends with the kids I know now." Kari said.

"That's sad to lose someone you're close too." Zoe said.

"Remember you still have him in your memories." Ken said

"And when all hope is lost stay happy and remember that your friends want you to be happy and down in the dumps all the time." TK said.

"You're getting it from those who have experience the pain of losing someone that's special to them." Matt said.

"And to us our partners are really important to us we'll do anything for them and they'll do anything for us." Sora said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Jerry said.

"No prob" TK, Ken and Kari said together.

"Takuya your turn." Davis said. "Right I'm Takuya and these are friends, Kouji, his twin brother Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe and JP." Takuya said.

"Hey why am I mentioned last?" JP asked angrily.

"Oh shut up and be glad Takuya even mentioned you." Kouji yelled at him.

"Wait you guys don't have digimon partners." Tai said.

"So" Zoe replied.

"You need to have a digimon partner to be a digidestine." Yolei said.

"We have digivices is that good enough?" Tommy said holding his up to the group.

"That's different from what we have." Kari said holding up hers.

"Tai show them yours." Izzy said. Tai did as he told.

"They're defiantly different from ours." Henry said holding up his.

"Weird so maybe we're all digidestines after all." Matt said.

"We'll figure that out later right now we need to get to the digital world." Ken told his group.

"Cool we'll tag along." Takato said.

"Us too." Takuya said.

"OK so we're all going one question how do we get there?" Rika asked.

"First let's go somewhere there isn't a lot of people around then we'll show you." Izzy said.

"Let's try to open a gate from a library or a computer store privately." TK suggested.

"Good idea." Matt said. The group got to the nearest computer in town and luckily no one was around. Izzy sat down at the computer setting the digital gate up.

"Ok Cody why don't you open it." he said looking up.

"um ok" Cody said.

"OK everyone digivices out now I don't know if all of us will go" Ken advised everyone.

"Digiport open" Cody said out loud. Everyone watched the computer screen beam out a bright light. They were then pulled into the screen. Everyone landed with a thump in the digital world on a green clearing in the woods.

"We're back" Jerry said looking at the blue sky of the digital world.

So everyone' back in the digital world. School's almost out for me so I'll update when I can or feel like it. I also might be spelling some of the names wrong so let me know if that does happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Separated

Summary: (Jerry P.O.V.) We got to meet Takato's new friends from the game and their friends. It turns out they know about digimons like us. A few kids gave me advise on how to cope with losing a close friend like I did with Leomon. Anyways we all went back to the digital world with a group of kids except it wasn't the one that I was used to.

"You're right Jerry but it's not the same one." Takato said looking around.

"Hmmm no railroads." Takuya said.

"Nice to be back when it's nice and peaceful again." Sora said.

"Yah it is." Mimi agreed.

"Come on let's head to Gennei's." Izzy announced.

"Way to kill the mood Izzy." Yolei commented. The group slowly started walking along the woods. Kari had awkward feelings while walking through the woods that she wouldn't share to anyone.

"Kari are you ok?" TK asked looking over at her.

"Don't worry I'm fine." She answered softly keeping her head down.

"Hold it there's something wrong." TK called to the front of the group.

"Is something wrong?" Tai asked leading the group towards them.

"Kari is everything alright?" Tai asked.

"I'm fine can we just keep walking." Kari replied.

"Kari" Ken called after her. Kari ignored him until she fell.

"Kari" Ken yelled. He ran towards her and grabbed her hands just as she fell through the crack. She looked up and saw him holding her hand.

"Ken don't drop me" She said panically.

"Don't worry I won't" he said trying have his hand slip. Kari held on to him with both hands but felt her hands slipping.

"Ken I can't hold on any longer." She told him.

"Don't worry I'm going to try to pull you up." He told her. Her hand slipped away from him unil another hand caught her.

"Hold on we're going to try to pull you up." The boy with the bandana said. Kari noticed the crack getting worse.

"No don't the ground is going to break." Kari warned them.

"Don't worry we won't let you fall" said another boy with black hair. "

No if I fall you guys would fall with me." She warned them. The ground cracked from underneath them sending Kouji, Ken, Kouichi and Kari below ground.

"Kari" TK and Tai yelled

. "Kouji" Zoe and Takuya screamed,

"Kouichi" Tommy and JP yelled

. "Ken" Yolei and Davis called as the rest of the kids wacth the four kids and their digimons go below the ground.

"They're gone" Ryo said softly.

"Good job look at what that girl did." Takuya yelled at Davis.

"It's not Kari's fault." Davis replied.

"Yah your friends were stupid enough to help Ken." Yolei said backing up Davis.

"Our friends aren't stupid." Zoe yelled at Yolei.

"Well it was stupid of them to help our friends." Yolei replied.

"ENOUGH" Takato yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"arguing won't help you guys find your friends." He said calmly.

"Why do you care you didn't lose anybody." TK asked.

"Because we can't get home." Rika answered.

"Don't worry we can make a digiport to send you guys back home." Davis said.

"ARE YOU KICKING ME OUT OF THE DIGITAL WORLD?" She yelled at him .

"NO YOU SAID YOU WANT TO GO HOME SO WE'RE GIVING YOU THE WAY" Yolei yelled back.

"Rika stop" Ryo said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back.

"Yolei" TK said do the same to her.

"Look no one doesn't have to go home if they don't want to but right now we need to find the four that are missing." Izzy yelled to the group.

"Right and to do that we can't be fighting each other." Tai replied.

"TK try emailing Kari and Ken and see if they reply." Matt said. TK nodded in agreement and pulled out his d- terminal.

"Takuya is there away to contact your friends?" Davis asked.

"I think so" Takuya said. "Kouji, Kouji come in Kouji can you here me?" Takuya said into his digivice.

"I got nothing." Takuya replied.

"No response from either Kari or Ken." TK informed Davis.

"Well then we better start searching." Davis said.

"But where do we start the digital world is so big, they could be anywhere." Zoe said.

"Where ever they are let's hope they stick together." Yolei spoke up.

~Ken, Kari, Kouji, Kouichi~

Somewhere else in the digital world four kids and two digimons were lying on a beach covered by a grey fog.

"Where are we?" Kari asked getting up from the ground.

"I have no clue." Ken said getting up as well.

"Do you guys know where we are?" Kouji asked.

"The place looks familiar." Ken said.

"Do you guys hear waves crashing?" Kouichi asked.

"I do" Kari answered.

"The fogs lifting." Gatomon said walking up to her partner.

"Now we can see where we are." Wormon said going towards his. The four kids stood next to each other looking at a dark grey ocean.

"Oh no I know we're we are." Kari said.

"Me too we're in the dark ocean." Ken said.

"Dark ocean? What's that?" Kouichi asked.

"We're standing in it." Kari answered as the group of kids looked across the grey ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

Davis: Good end up back here back where? (reading email)

Cody: Back in the digital world.

Davis who do we have to find again?

TK: Kari, Ken, Kouji and Kouichi

Davis: Why? They're over there (points to the four of them talking together.)

TK: It's mentioned in the story. The four separate from us in the Digital World and we need to find them.

Davis: But they're right over there.

TK: I GIVE UP!!!

Cody: on to the next chapter

Ken: Still no votes (looks over at Davis) what's his problem

Cody: Just ignore him Ken he doesn't understand what's happening in the story.

Ken: oh

Chapter 5: Finding The Way Home

Last time: (T.K p.o.v.) Kari fell through a crack in the ground. Ken, Kouji and Kouichi tried to pull her up but they were pulled in by the ground. We can't contact them and already the group is in Chaos. Oh Kari where are you?

Summary: Kari, Ken, Kouji and Kouichi find themselves in the dark ocean. Can they escape?

Kari heard her d- terminal go off. She quickly opened it and read the email.

_Kari,  
Hope you kids are alright we're going to try to find you be safe_

_TK_

"It's an email from TK" She said. Ken walked over and read the email. "Tell him not to find us we'll go find him." Ken said. Kari nodded in agreement.

_TK  
We're fine don't search for us we're in the dark ocean we'll come and find you guys_

_Kari_

TK read the email and showed it to Yolei.

"Listen up" Yolei said.

"We got an email from Kari. She said they're ok but we can't go searching for them they'll find us." Yolei said.

"WHAT?!!!" Tai yelled.

"Tai calm down." Matt said.

"WEll WHERE ARE THEY?" Tai screamed. Everyone looked at them.

"They're in the dark ocean we have no way of getting to them." TK said.

"So you're saying we have no way to get to them?" Takuya asked. "

That's right it's up to them to find their own exit." Yolei said.

"How do you two know about this place?" Matt asked. TK and Yolei both explained their memories in the dark ocean with Kari and Ken.

"So how do we get to them?" Izzy asked.

"There was a hole in the sky that brought Us back to the digital world when I was with Kari and Ken, We were the only ones that could see it the others couldn't" Yolei said.

"Is it possible for the hole to reappear on them again?" Tai asked. Yolei said nothing but shrugged her shoulder.

"I'll just email Kari letting her know we got the email." Yolei said

"Great what do we do?" Rika asked.

"You guys can do whatever we're going to visit an old friend." Izzy said.

"Great we're coming along." Takuya said.

"Us too" Takato said. The group soon started an argument.

~Dark Ocean~

Kari had once again received an email from Yolei.

_Kari,  
Glad ou and Ken are alright. Search for an opening and come home quickly we'll be waiting._

_Yolei._

"Opening?" Kouji asked.

"Yah last time we came there was an opening behind Blossommon that lead us out." Ken answered.

"My guess the exits are different each time we come here." Kari said. "What do you mean?" Kouji asked.

"Well before Ken joined the team we had an enemy who called himself the digimon emperor. I'll let Ken explain him later if he wants. One day I was sent hear by the dark creatures called scubamon who wanted me to be their queen. TK, Patamon and Gatomon came to my rescue and saved me. There was a control spire here and when pegasasmon knocked it down the posotive energy of the light allowed gatomon to digivolve after that the light had brought us back to the sigital world." Kari explained.

"As Kari said the digimon emperor was the enemy of the digidestines. He tortured innocent digimon and tried to destroy them." Ken said softly.

"Why would someone do that?" Kouichi asked.

"To get away from his life that he lived in. To start over after wishing for his brother to die and have it come true that same day. To get away from parents who worshiped the brother for being smart and the best. To become what his parents wanted him to be." Ken replied quietly.

"How would you know this?" Kouji asked.

"Because I was that person. I turned Agumon against his partner, tried to get rid of my friends and believed that this was some stupid game." Ken answered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kouji yelled at him.

"The digital world is not a game he continued.

"Kouji it's no different then what I've done." Kouichi said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"I used to hold the spirit of darkness of Duskmon. I went against my friends and tried to kill them." Kouichi said.

"Why?" Ken asked.

"When we were young our parents separated us I live with our mother and Kouji lives with our dad. The thing was when they separated us they never told us we were twins they said the other parent died when we were young. My grandmother before she died told me that I had a brother name Kouji. I followed him to the train station. I missed the elevator that he was in so I ran down the stairs and fell unconscious. Cherubimon found me and brought my spirit to the digital world and gave me the ability to become duskmon when needed to." Kouichi explained.

"Looks like you two were connected to the darkness." Wormon said standing next to Ken.

"I bet you two will be great friends" Gatomon predicted.

"She's right you two have so much in common." Kari said.

"I guess you're right." Ken said.

"Ok as much as I like getting to know you guys can we please find an exit?" Kouji asked annoyed.

"Kari and I have d- terminals to contact each other if needed" Ken said.

"So you two would have to separate" Kari said.

"I'll go with her then since we both have light." Kouji said.

"Let's go this way." She said leading him away from the other two boys. Gatomon quickly followed.

"Well I guess it's you and me" Kouichi said.

"Yep let's go this way" Ken said.

~Kouji and Kari~

The two were walking in silence until Gatomon heard a voice in the distance.

"Wait do you guys hear something?" She asked.

"I don't hear anything." Kouji said.

"Me neither, Gatomon maybe you're tired you barely slept last night because of your excitement over the game." Kari said.

"I heard something I know it." The gat whined.

"Gatomon" Kari sighed.

"Just stop and listen for a minute." the cat begged. Kari looked over at Kouji who just shrugged his shoulders. They remained still and still heard nothing. Kari cupped her ear when she heard a fainted voice calling for help in the distance.

"You're right I hear it too" Kari said.

"I don't" Kouji said

. "Try cupping your ears." Kari replied. Kouji did as he was told and soon could hear the voices as well.

"I hear them too. Sounds like they're coming from the water." He said.

"The water's so dark you can't see anything through it." Kari said walking up to the water. A grey blob slowly reached out from the water and tried to grab her. Kari screamed and fell to her knees. Kouji came running over with a stick and whacked the thing. He grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her away from the water.

"Thanks" She said quietly.

"No prob you better tell Ken" Kouji replied. Kari nodded in agreement and created an email.

_Ken,  
a voice came from the ocean, when we went to get closer something tried to pull me in._

_Kari_

Ken read the email with Kouichi peaking over the shoulder.

"Looks like they're in trouble" Kouichi said.

"Right let's go" Ken said running in the opposite direction with Kouichi and wormon following him.

~Kari and Kouji~

"Should I digivolve?" Gatomon asked as the three of them was waiting for something to happen.

"No not yet let's see what happens" Kari said.

"I think we're safe" Kouji said.

"Right let's keep walking." Kari said.

"No don't stop." The voice said. The two turned around to see nothing.

"Who are you show yourself." Kouji ordered. Soon grey blob came out of the water.

"Scubamon." Kari said.

"Save us" the creature said reaching out to her. Kari slowly backed away letting Kouji hit them with a stick.

"Stay back" He said hitting them. One scubamon reached out and pulled the stick away from Kouji.

"Kouji" Kari screamed.

"Now?" Gatomon asked.

"Now" Kari replied.

"Gatomon digivolve to.... Angewomon"

"Kari run and hide. I'm going to help her." Kouji ordered.

"How you don't have a digimon?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry I don't need one." Kouji answered pulling out his digivice.

"Execute spirit evolution.... Lobomon."

"He turned into a digimon" Kari gasped.

"Kari get out of here run" Kouji ordered.

"Kari do as he says" Angwomon said. Kari nodded and ran in the other directiion.

"Kari, Kouji" voices called in the distance.

"Ken Kouichi I'm over here" She yelled back. The two boys ran up to here.

"Where's Kouji?" Ken asked looking around for him.

"In battle with Angewomon." Kari said.

"Wormon go and join them." Ken ordered his partner.

"Wormon digivolve to.... Stingmon."

"I'll go and help too." Kouichi said.

"You can't you don't have a digimon." Ken said.

"I don't need one" Kouichi replied.

"What?" Ken asked

"You'll see" Kari said.

"Execute spirit evolution ... Lowemon"

"He can become a digimon" Ken gasped.

"Let's go hide somewhere so we're not in danger." Kari suggested. Ken nodded and ran in the other direction.

~the battle~

Angewomon and Lobomon were busy trying to get the reason why they creatures were after Kari.

"Why do you want her?" Angewomon asked.

"She's our queen." the creatures answered.

"Queen? she's a regular digidestine" Lobomon said.

"That's where you're wrong for see she is the child of light" scubamon answered. Stingmon and Lowemon soon showed up to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Lowmon asked.

"They want us to hand over Kari for some reason." Lobomon answered.

"Why?" Stingmon asked.

"She will defeat our master who is after her." scubamon replied.

"And he would be?" Stingmon asked.

"You'll see" the scubamons said sinking back into the water.

"Rats I wanted to attack them." Lowemon said.

"Forget that let's get Ken and Kari and get out of here." Lobomon said. He and lowemon changed back into their human form.

"Climb on and we'll take you to the others." Stingmon said. Kouichi climbed on him and Kouji road with Angewomon.

~Ken and Kari~

"I wonder if they're ok?" Kari asked. The two were hiding behind a giant bolder.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're fine." Ken said.

"Hey you guys alright?" A voice said from the other side of the bolder.

"Kouichi" The two kids replied.

"Good to see you two are safe" Kouji said.

"Thanks." Kari and Ken said together.

"So how do we get out of here?" Kouji asked.

"Found it" Kouichi said looking at the hoe in the sky behind them.

"Nice work" Ken said.

"Right let's go." Kari said getting on Angewomon. Kouichi and Ken went with Stingmon and Kouji climbed on Angewomon with Kari. The two flying digimons flew towards the hole where they would be bak in the digital world.

Ok chapter done. One important announcement: GIVE ME DIGIMONS TO USE IN THE STORY THEY'LL FIGHT THE DIGIDESTINES AND SOME WILL BE ALLIES BUT TELL ME THE DIGIMONS YOU WANT TO SEE AND WHO SIDE THEY SHOULD BE ON!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Takato: So the author is looking for digimons for us to fight or be allies with. (reading the announcement.)

Henry: Well Lord Pata promised to try to find some digimons for us.

Kazu: We don't need digimos we already have partners. (Walking in not paying attention to the whole conversation.)

Rika: Torreense suggested the D'Armons like the from the movie the Island of lost digimons. (reading another email)

Kenta: Who are they? and beside why do we need them? (also not paying attention)

Jeri: If you guys were here earlier the author had us send out a note on needing digimon for allies and enimies.

Kazu: Can't she pick herself?

Rika: Good question.

Henry: Why do you want readers to pick digimons? (looking at me)

Me: Too many to choose from they help me narrow it down.

Takato: Good point.

Kenta: One more question?

Everyone: yes.

Kenta: What's the Island of lost digimon.

Bokomon: Here watch the movie I don't feel like explaining. (hands Kenta a copy of the movie.)

Rika: What are you doing you don't appear until later in the story I think

Bokomon: Looking for Neemon he's gone missing.

Henry: Found him.

(Neemon swinging on the lights.)

Bokommon: Come on you nitwit let's leave the tamers alone. (Drags neemon away by his pants.)

Neemon: enjoy the next chapter. (being dragged away)

Kazu: Weird

(Everyone nods in agreement. Then continues reading fan mail).

Chapter Six

Separate Battles

Last time: (Kouji p.o.v.) Kari, Ken, Kouichi and I landed in this place called the dark ocean. There we learned Ken and Kouichi told each other about their past as being the enemy of the digidestines. A group of digimons called Scubamon tried to have us hand over Kari for some reason, but we wouldn't let them have her. They said she will fight against the dark master. I wonder when That'll happen.

Summary: THe four kids return to the digital world hoping to see their friends. Each team is separated fighting enimies while Kari, Ken and the twins split up to help some friends.

The four kids went in the hole and found themselves falling on the ground.

"Are we back?" Kouji asked.

"Yah this is where I fell" Kari said looking around in the woods.

"Looks like everyone left." Kouichi said.

"I hope they weren't trying to find us." Ken said right before the beeping noise of the digivice went off.

"Looks like our group is in trouble." Kouji told his brother.

"Yep" Kouichi said looking at his digivice that showed four red dots flashing.

"My digivice picked up something as well." Kari said looking at hers.

"Ok Kouji,, Kouichi you two go help your team I'll go with Kari and see what's wrong." Ken oredered.

"No Ken you should go with them. So we can contact each other if we need help." Kari suggested.

"You want to go alone?" Kouji asked.

"I'm ok I usually don't get to do this with Tai around and beside I know my way around." Kari said shrugging her twins looked at each other confused.

"Look my brother is a bit over protective so this is a chance to be on my own. I promise I'll email if I ran into trouble." Kari said.

"Ok but be safe." Ken said.

"Don't worry I will. Come on Gatomon let's go" Kari said and walked away from the boys with the cat following her.

~Tamers~

Each of the digidestine team had split up due to facing some digimons that separated them. In the deeper part of the woods the tamers were fighting Leomon and Ogremon. The only problem was the tamers couldn't get their partners to digivolve.

"Come on Digi modify" Takato screamed for the twentieth time sliding a card through his digivice.

"Takato stop Guilmon couldn't digivolve the last twenty times I don't think he could do it now." Henry said to him.

"Ok I'm done" Takato said putting his card away.

"I wonder what's causing this." Rika said.

"I don't know" Ryo replied.

"Yah but we still need to fight." Terriormon said.

"Right" The other digimons cheered.

"OK let's go" He said charging forward.

"Terriormon be careful." Henry called out to his partner.

"Terrior tornado" Terriormon cried whirling towards the digimon. Ogremon took his club and swung it at terriormon, hitting him and causing him to fly away.

"Terriormon" Henry called watching his digimon disappear over the trees.

~Kari~

In another area of the woods, Kari was riding Nefertimon following the signal on her digivice.

"I don't get it my digivice is going off but I don't see anything." Kari said watching the light blink on her digivice.

"Heeeelp meeeee" a voice said in the air. Kari looked up and saw Terriormon flying in the air and caught him with her hands. Nefertimon landed on the ground and changed back into Gatomon and waited for Terriormon to wake up with Kari.

~Frontier~

In another area of the woods the remaining Legendary Warrior were having problems with Duskmon.

"We don't have enough energy to keep this up." Kazumon to the group.

"I know but we don't know if Kouji and Kouichi are back yet." Agunimon said.

"Beetlemon watch out" Kumumon shouted.

"Spiking Strike" Beatlemon turned around in time to see Ken and the twins riding Stingmon. "

You guys made it back" Agunimon said.

"Yah see you guys could use some help." Ken said.

"Yah hey where's Kari?" Agunimon asked.

"She went on her own mission." Kouji answered.

"Alone?" Kazumon asked.

"Yah I might help you guys for a bit then go and help her." Ken said.

"Well that's good." Kumomon said.

"Hello a little help here" Beatlemon said being attacked.

"Whoops sorry JP" Kouji said.

"Let's join in and help out." Kouichi said. Kouji nodded in agreement and the two transformed.

~Kari~

Terriormon woke up and found himself lying in Kari's lap.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yah where's Henry?" He asked.

"We haven't seen him but we could help." Gatomon said. They all stood up except for Terriormon who fell back down again.

"Here want me to carry you?" Kari asked picking him up.

"Thanks." Terriormon said. As they were walking in the woods Terriormon slowly started to tell her about what happened after she fell through the ground.

"So we were facing Orgremon. None of us could digivolve and when I tried to attack he whacked me with his club and I went flying and that's when I saw you." He finished. Kari looked at her digivice and realized she was heading in the same direction as the red dot.

~Tamers~

"Terriormon" Henry shouted watching his partner go flying above the trees.

"I want to go home" Suzie wailed loudly.

"We can't not until we find Terriormon" Henry said calming his sister down.

"Come on let's start searching" Takato said leading the group away from battle.

"Terriormon" The group started calling out hoping to find him.

~Kari~

"Henry" the small group started calling out.

"Guilmon Rennamon anyone?" Terriormon yelled from Kari's sholder.

"Terriormon" A voice called from the distance. Terriormon jumped off of Kari's sholder and started running in the direction he heard the voice. Kari and Gatomon quickly followed.

~Tamers~

"Henry" a voice called from the distance.

"Terriormon" Henry said and started running towards the voice.

"Henry wait up." Takato said running after him with the others.

The two groups kept running through the woods until...

CRASH

"ow that hurts." Takato said rubbing his head.

"Sorry we heard you guys and started running towards you." Kari said.

"Henry" Terriormon said jumping over the pile of kids until he reached his partner. Everyone slowly started standing up. Kari stood off to the side watching the tamers as they were talking with Terriormon.

"Kari say something tell them that we're leaving." Gatomon said.

"I can't it's rude to but in." Kari said.

"Yah but it's rude to walk away." Her parter responded.

"You're right." she said and stepped forward.

"I'm glad you guys are back together if you don't mind I have to go now." Kari said.

"Thanks for finding my partner." Henry said.

"You're welcome." Kari said shyly then remembered something Terriormon told her.

"He also mentioned about your digimons having problems digivolving." Kari said shyly.

"Yah do you know about it?" Takato asked.

"Well ummm." Kari said not sure how to explain her adventures against the digimon emperor.

"Kari" Gatomon said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"Where we need to be is just ahead of us." The cat replied. Kari looked at her digivice.

"Right sorry we gotta go now good luck trying to digivolve." Kari said running away from them. "

No don't" Henry called after her.

"Why not? Rika asked.

"That's where Orgremon is." He replied.

"That's right and her digimon won't be able to digivolve." Takato stated. Everyone started running in the direction that Kari had left. When they got there they saw her lying on the ground and her digivice away from her. Henry ran up to her and begain shaking her. Kari woke up to see one of the tamers looking at her.

"Are you ok?" Henry asked.

"I don't get it. Orgremon was one of our greatest allies when I was younger." Kari said softly remembering the times Orgemon fought along side with the digidestines.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Hey snap out of it." Rika said trying to get Kari's attention.

"Where's her partner?" Rennamon asked.

"Over there." Takato answered watching a white cat taking on the digimon. Henry helped Kari up and put one of her arm over his shoulder to keep her balanced.

"What happened to her?" Jerri asked.

"I don't know." Takato replied.

"Are you ok?" Ryo asked. Kari nodded grabbing her d- terminal. She took her arm away from Henry and fell to her knees.

"You ok?" Henry asked.

"Yah I'm just a little weak that's all." Kari said looking at her d- terminal. she looked at the map grid. She noticed a black square in the area she was in.

"Gatomon I found what we're looking for let's go" Kari said getting up.

"Coming" Gatomon replied jumping off the green digimon.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We have a control spire in the area." her partner answered.

"I thought we knocked all of them down with Ken" She said.

"Me too someone is rebuilding them and we need to stop it." Kari stated.

"Anyone have a flying digimon?" She asked.

"Monodromon when he digivolves."Ryo spoke up.

"Cool can you come with me" She asked.

"sure" Ryo answered.

"I'm going too" Henry said.

"OK" Kari said in shock.

"Don't worry it's in walking distance." Kari said.

"Wait if they go what do we do?" Rika asked.

"Don't worry we hold off the scary monster." Kenta said elbowing her

. "Whoo hoo I'm team leader." Kazu cheered.

"Hey I'm still leader." Takato stated.

"Idiots" Rika muttered to herself.

"I'll watch after Suzie and make sure they don't cause trouble." Jerri said pointing to the three boys arguing.

"Thanks we'll be back shortly." Kari said.

"Ok just hurry" Rika said.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon." Ryo said.

"Come on this way" Kari said leading the boys into the woods.

"What is that?" Henry asked seeing a huge black tower in front of them.

"The thing we need to destroy." Kari answered. As they got closer a huge lion was standing in front of the tower.

"Leomon." Kari gasped stopping in front of them.

"Don't come any closer." He warned them.

"Why not?" Ryo asked. Leomon did not answered.

"We need to take him down but our digimons can't digivolve." Henry said.

"Gatomon." kari called out pulling out her digivice.

"Ready?" She asked. The cat nodded.

"Digi..." Kari shouted before Leomon pushed her aside knocking the digivice out of her hand.

"Kari!!" Henry yelled out watching her fall to the ground.

"Leave her alone." Ryo shouted throwing sticks at the lion. Once again Henry helped Kari to her feet.

"Ryo my digivice." Kari shouted to him. Ryo ran over and grabbed it before Leomon got to it.

"Kari catch" He said throwing it to her.

"Digiarmorenergize." Kari said catching her digivice.

"Gatomon armourdigivolve to.... Nefertimon."

"She amour digivolved?" Henry asked.

"Yah it was created to bypass of digivolution wich the digimons couldn't with a control spire in the area." Kari explained.

"That makes sense of why our digimons couldn't digivolve." Henry answered.

"Yah try telling that to Takato" Ryo said. Kari looked at Henry who just shrugged.

"Nefertimon knock it down" Kari ordered.

"Rosetta Stones"

"That's it?" Henry asked watching the tower fall to the ground.

"Pretty much" Kari answered.

"Ok" Henry said.

"So can I digivolve?" Terriormon asked his partner. Henry looked over at Kari who nodded yes.

"Ryo why don't you give it a try." Henry suggested.

"Right" Ryo said taking out his digivice.

'Digimodify... Digivolution activate"

Monodromon digivolves to... Cyberdramon"

"Alright it worked." Ryo cheered.

"Great now let's get back to the others." Kari said.

"Henry who are we riding with?" Terriormon asked. "Hmm I don't know he said.

"I personally thing go with the girl get to know her and plus the horse looks fun." Terriormon encouraged.

"Fine whatever." Henry sighed.

"Kari wait can we ride with you, Terriormon wants to do it." Henry said.

"Sure, hop on." She answered.

"Come on the others should be where we left them," Ryo said taking the lead.

~Tamers~

"He's not settling down." Takato shouted.

"Where are they?" Rik asked.

"Awww Rika misses her Ryo." Kenta teased.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at him.

"Leave Rika alone." Jeri said.

"Ooh looks like someone's old enough to stand up for other people" Kazu cooed.

"Knock it off both of you." Takato ordered.

"Oh come on we're joking." Kenta whined.

"Rosetta stone." THe kids looked up and saw two flying digimons coming their way.

"AHHHH THEY'RE GOING TO GET US." Kazu screamed and started running.

"Relax Kazu it's only us." Henry said laughing.

"Yah you remember Cyberdramon right?" Ryo asked.

"Oh yah." Kazu said.

"The problem's fixed your digimons should be able to digivolve now." Kari informed them.

"How?" Rika asked. Before Kari could answer she noticed a black circle lying in the grass and went over to pick it up.

"No" She said softly realizing it was a dark ring.

"Kari the dark ring came off when I attacked." Nefertimon said.

"Ok so then why is Leomon still acting crazy?" Kari asked.

"Maybe there's something else in him." Her partner suggested.

"Like what a black gear" Kari asked. "Yep" Nefertimon answered when they saw Leomon turn around.

"Don't just stand there get it out of him." Kari ordered.

"Rosetta stone" nothing happened.

"Great what now?" Kari asked.

"Terriormon ready to digivolve?" Henry asked his partner

"Digi- modify, Digivolution activate."

"Terriormon digivolves to Gargomon"

"How?" Rika asked again.

"There was a tower created to prevent digivolution all I did was nock it down and it killed the power." Kari answered.

"How is that possible?" Takato asked.

"It could be you would have to be smart and know computers." Ryo answered.

"After this battle would it be possible to go back there I want to look at t again." Henry said.

"Yah sure." Kari replied. While the kids were talking Nefertimon and Gargomon were in battle against Leomon and still could not get the black ring out of him.

"Kari it's no use." Nerfertimon said exhaustingly.

"Now what?" Kari asked

. "I don't know." Her partner answered. Kari closed her eyes and slowly started to think.

"Kari you're digivice." Henry stated watching it glow in her hand. Kari opened her eyes and looked at it.

"I think I know what to do." She said to herself.

"Hey Leomon over here." She shouted. The lion looked over at the kids.

"Are you crazy he's coming right towards us." Kenta said. Kari held out her digivice and let the light target the digimon. She held it up until she noticed the black gear fall off and disappear. Leomon looked over at the kids.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked.

"Yes I'm fine Thank you." He answered.

"What happened?" Rika asked. As the kids were walking through the woods Leomon was telling them what was happening. He told them of all the villians the digidestines faced in the past were back and tried to control the digital world again.

"looks like we came here just in time." Kari said as they reached the control spire.

"Whoever created it was a genius." Jeri said.

"At least there are no more around." Kari said looking on her map.

"That's good." Henry said.

"Ken would probably want to know about this." Kari said holding up the dark ring.

"What were they for?" Takato asked

. "This used to control the digimons and turn them evil along with the black gear that was in Leomon's back." Kari answered.

"That's dumb who ever did it was an idiot." Rika said.

"Or just didn't like how his life was going and it lead him down a dark path." Ryo said quickly. Kari looked over at him and nodded in agreement.

"I better email Ken and see what he's up to." Kari said pulling out her d- terminal.

Ken  
I'm fine. We ran into the tamers and are now with them what about you?

Kari

Ken and the other kids had finished up their mini battle by the time Kari had email her.

"I better go and see if she's alright." Ken said.

"We'll come with you" Takuya spoke up.

"Really?" Ken asked.

"Sure" Kouji said. Zoe walked over to Ken.

"I'll go anywhere with you" She said dreamily not realizing that the other boys were staring at her.

"This is so cool I can't wait to tell my friends that we got to spend time with Ken" JP shouted wildly. Again the boys looked at him.

"I can't say I feel bad for you." Kouji said.

"It's ok I get it a lot. Not from my friends but kids at soccer games." Ken answered.

"We should see if Kari figured things out" Wormon suggested from Ken's sholder.

"Good idea let's go." Ken said and started running off with the other kids following him.

Well finally finished. I've been working on my other story, had school work and other things like that. Also I'll be re-watching the series because they're are a few things I forgot.

Also I NEED DIGIMONS FOR THE DIGIDESTINES TO FIGHT.

Sorry for the long wait been working on my other stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy: Well she's still looking for digimons

Zoe: Yah this time one that we can fight

Takuya: and so far no suggestions.

JP: OH well time to move on

Kouji: agreed

Tai so where does my team come in? (rips story out of Kouichi's hand)

Kouichi: HEY!

Izzy: Don't worry Tai we should be in the next chapter

Matt: Be lucky that your sister mentions you

Tai: but this chapter is about her Ken and the Tamers and season 4 kids.

Takato: Hey everyone what's up

Takuya: Tai's complaining that there's a chapter dedicated to us and he's not in it.

(The two boys high five each other)

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Tai: ok but there better be a chapter dedicated to me

Sora: Doubt it

Chapter 7

Last time: (Henry's point of view) After Kari, Ken and the twins went through the ground the rest of us ended up splitting up and going our own ways. Each group ended up in their own little battle. The four kids returned just in time to help my group and the legendary warriors. Now we need to regroup and find the rest of the group.

Summary: Kari, Ken, tamers and the legendary warriors regroup and head to Gennei's where the other digidestines are. Are they happy with the other kids tagging along.

~Digidestines~

The digidestines had finished up their own little battle against Devimon and were now walking in the woods figuring out what to do next.

"Ok let's go find Kari and Ken" Tai said.

"No we can't they said not to." Cody said stopping him.

"Cody's right Tai we have no way of getting to them." Sora said.

"So then what do we do?" He asked.

"Why don't we go to Gennei's and see what to do from there. We can email them and tell them to meet us there and that way we can we join together as a group." Joe suggested.

"Good idea Kari should know how to get there." Izzy said.

"And if she doesn't?" Matt asked

"I'll just send her a map." Izzy answered. The group started walking towards Gennei's. Within an hour they reached the special underwater house.

"Gennei hello are home?" Tai called out.

"I'm here what is it?" He asked.

"Mind if we stay here for a bit we're waiting for Ken and Kari to return." Matt asked.

"Oh yes sure where are they?" Gennei asked leading the kids inside.

"Well they were sucked into the ground with two other boys and landed in the dark ocean. We don't even know if they're back yet or not." TK explained. The older kids and TK followed Gennei slowly while Davis, Yolei and Cody were amazed at the place.

"This is amazing" Yolei breathed.

"Why don't you kids go wash up and meet in the dining area. I'll email Kari and let her know where you guys are." Gennei said leading the kids into the house.

"Thanks." The kids said together before heading off to the bathrooms. Genei went to his computer and quickly made an email and sent it to Kari.

_Kari_

_Hope you're ok the others are at my place come over when you and Ken return._

_Gennei_

Kari was still with the tamers talking to them when she received the email.

"I have to go now" She said sadly. "

Why?" Jeri asked.

"I have to find Ken and meet my friends" Kari answered.

"So you're gonna leave us here alone?" Rika asked.

"You guys can come if you want but I'm not sure if the others will like it." Kari answered nervously.

"We'll take our chances" Rika answered.

"Actually I'm ok not going" Kenta said nervously.

"YOU'RE GOING" Rika yelled at them.

"Ok we're coming" Kenta said quickly.

"I better email Ken and see where he is?" Kari said stopping the group in their track.

_Ken,_

_We're done the others are at Gennei's let me know where you are so we can meet up and go to the others_

_Kari_

Ken read the email silently

"Gennei has a place of his own?" He asked quietly.

"What was that?" Kouji asked.

"Nothing I have to go meet with Kari" He answered quickly.

"Great we'll come with you." Kouichi said.

"Ok let's go I'll email her along the way." Ken said and the group started walking.

_Kari,_

_let's meet in the woods put you're signal on so I can find you_

_Ken_

"Looks like Ken's done as well." Kari said stopping the group to read the email.

"Where are we meeting him?" Jeri asked

. "In the woods I'll put my signal on" Kari said letting the red dot flash on her digivice.

"I'm bored let's go play" Calumon said.

"Not right now we're busy" Jeri told him. Calumon sat in her arms for a few minutes then jumped out of her arms with excitement.

"Tag you're it" Calumon said tagging Guilmon and started running off into the woods.

"Calumon come back here" Rika ordered.

"Guilmon get back here" Takato ordered running off after his partner.

"Takato come back" Henry called after him.

"We better follow" Kari spoke up to the others. The others nodded in agreement and followed after them.

~Ken and the frontier kids~

"I got a signal on Kari" Ken said looking at his digivice.

"Yah and it's moving pretty fast." Kouji pointed out.

"It's also coming in our direction." Kouichi said.

"Let's go" Takuya ordered. The group started running in the direction of the dot.

~Kari and the Tamers~

"Looks like Ken's moving too" Kari said seeing his signal moving along the screen.

The two groups continued running towards each other until...

CRASH

A pile of kids and digimons were now on the ground of the forest. A few groans were heard here and there among the group Ken who was on top of the stack, was the first one to get up and slowly started helping the others. After five minutes of everyone getting up to their feet and tripping over each other the group was finally settled.

"So Kari you said the others were at Gennei right?" Ken asked for clarification.

"Yep" Kari answered. "Do you know how to get there?" He asked.

"Yah I've been there before if not I'll email Izzy for a map." Kari answered.

"Great then let's go" Ken said.

"Ken what about them?" Kari asked pointing to the tamers and other digidestines.

"Well I don't know should we bring them?" he asked.

"Tai and the others would get mad if we do" Kari said.

"Well we can't let them wonder around i the digital world." he said.

"Well then I guess we should let them tag alone" she sighed.

"Sounds like the best thing we can do for now" he said.

"And if the others get mad?" she asked

"we'll defend them we've seen what the digidestines can do and you know what the tamers abilities are" Ken said.

"So I guess they're coming with us?" Kari asked. Ken nodded in agreement.

"Ok you guys are coming with us" He announced.

"We're are we going?" Henry asked.

"To meet with our group." Kari answered.

"Where are they?" Takuya asked.

"At a friends house." Ken answered. Kari took out her d- terminal and looked at the map.

"Well I can say it's not walking distance." Kari said looking at the map.

"But it is flying distance" Ken said.

"How many of you guys have digimon that can fly in their champion form?" Kari asked.

"Well we have Stingmon and Nerfiirtimon from our group" Ken said. "Tamers?" Kari asked.

"Gardromon and Cyberdtamon" Takato answered.

"Rennamon has her own way of getting there so don't worry about her" Rika added.

"What about your group?" Ken asked Takuya. "JP and Zoe" He answered.

"That's six flying digimon" Kari noted. "They might not be able to carry everyone" Ken pointed.

"Anyone have a digimon that digivolves into something huge? And can still fly?" ken asked.

"Kouji" Takuya's group answered at once.

"Well think you can carry all of us?" Ken asked.

"yep" Kouji answered.

"I'll go with Nefertimon so I can lead the way" Kari spoke up.

"I'll take Stingmon as well anyone can fly with us if they want" ken said. "I'll go with Kari" Rika spoke up.

"I'll fly with Ken" Tommy announced.

"We can take Gardrumon" Kenta said pointing to him and Kazu. "

Ok settled" Ken answered.

"Right digimons that need to digivolve should do it now." Kari said. All the digimons did as told. Kari climbed on Nefertimon with Rika behind her. Calumon jumped in front of Kari. Ken took Tommy, Naemon and Bokomon. And Kouji took he rest of the group. After taking off Kari quickly sent an email to Izzy.

I_zzy,_

_We're on our way bringin the others as well_

_Kari._

"WHAT?!" Tai yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Kari and Ken are coming and they're bringing those other kids along as well." Tai complained.

"So?" Matt sighed.

"So how do we know if we can trust them or not?" Tai asked.

"They're digidestines like isn't that enough proof?" Joe stated.

"Yah how do they know? Maybe they're really evil digimon in disguised trying to get rid of us" Tai went on.

"Tai" Izzy interrupted.

"I don't trust them with Kari or Ken they could have hurt them by now and it would be all my fault." Tai explained.

"Tai ok first of all they have digivices and second of all Kari's grown up she can handle herself. And third STOP WORRYING YOU'RE GIVING US A HEADACHE" Izzy said.

"Ok ok I'll stop" Tai sighed.

"Izzy email Kari and let her know we're waiting" Joe ordered. Izzy nodded and created the email.

_Kari_

_We're waiting you and Ken be safe_

_Izzy_

"They're waiting for us" Kari told Ken.

"Great when do we land?" Ken asked. The group flew was coming up across a beach.

"Now" Kari answered as nefertimon landed on the beach . The others followed.

"Great we're at a beach" Kouji said.

"Is there a reason why?" Henry asked. Kari didn't answer. She was too bury email Gennei, letting him know they were here.

"Kari yoo hoo" Wormon called out trying to get her attention. She was to busy staring at the water.

"Kari?" Ken asked.

"Just wait" She answered. Ken didn't say anything and just stood next to her. After a few minutes of sitting around, the water started to open up revealing staircases and creating a wall.

"Whoah" Takuya said. Kari started down the staircase with the others following behind her.

"So how do you know about this place?" Ken asked walking next to her.

"You met Gennei right?" She asked him.

"Yah he helped us with the world tour." He replied.

"Well he has a house under water and that's where the others are." She replied.

"Who is this gennei?" Henry asked walking on the other side of Kari.

"He's not digimon but he's not human as well. He helps the digidestines and I on several missions in the past." Kari explained.

"Cool" Henry answered. When the group reached the bottom of the stairs they saw a huge house in front of them.

"Gennei lives in there?" Ken asked. Kari slowly nodded.

"That's one big house for some one who lives alone." Rika said.

"It's beautiful" Zoe commented.

"Gennei we're here" Kari called out. Gennei came out of the house to greet them.

"Still young like before." Ken commented.

"Thank you Ken welcome everyone else is inside." Gennei said leading the others in. He lead them to a large room with a huge table in the center. The others kids were sitting around talking to each other. Sora looked up and was the first to notice the rest of the group in the doorway.

"Kari, Ken you guys made it back" She said making everyone else in the room look up.

"And you brought the other groups." Tai said nervously.

"Yah we didn't want them hanging around out there." Kari answered. Tai frowned.

"Are you mad?" Kari asked.

"YOU BROUGHT THEM KARI" Tai yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" Ken asked.

"How do you know we can trust them. We hardly know them you shouldn't have brought them here." Tai said angrily.

"Tai they're digidestines like us. They have digivices and one groups has digimon partners." Ken said.

"Fine they can stay but the others have to leave." Tai said pointing to Takuya and his friends.

"No" Kari answered as the group was ready to leave.

"What?" Tai asked.

"They're not leaving. Even though they don't have digimon partners, they're still able to help us fight." Kari continued.

"How? They don't have digimons." Mimi asked.

"They don't need digimons they have their own way of joining in the fights, Ken and I saw it . They're pretty powerful." Kari finished.

"She's telling the truth Tai. I saw it a few times myself. It's amazing when you find out." Ken said.

"Fine they can all stay but that doesn't mean we let out guards down on them" Tai said. Kari smiled a thank you at her brother. The kids separated and scattered around the house. Kazu, Kenta, Jerry and Rika stayed in the room playing the digimon card game, Henry and his sister went outside and hung out in one of the gardens, Takato was with Takuya, and Davis playing a little soccer, Ryo and Ken hung out together catching up on the past, Zoe was asking Yolei all sorts of questions of hanging out with Ken. JP, Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy were learning some basket ball tricks from TK, Cody and Izzy hung out together on the computer, Joe was sitting in the corner of the room reading and catching up on school work, Mimi and Sora were talking about boys, Matt and Tai were walking around checikng up on everyone and Kari was roaming around the building alone. She walked passed a doorway and noticed Henry leaning against it watching his sister playing in the gardens. She also noticed Terriormon and Lopmon playing beside her. Seeing them together reminded her of meeting Willis in New York when she and TK were visiting TK. (AN: If you've seen the movie you know what I'm talking about, if not I'm not going to explain it because I'll just spoil the movie) Kari hasn't been emailing him that much. The last email she got from him was that he was back in New York and his two digimons were fine. Henry turned around to see her watching.

"Sorry I was distacted for a bit." Kari said quickly and was about to run away when Henry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"You can stay here if you want" He said.

"OH" Kari replied and sat on the steps of the doorway. Henry walked over and sat down next to her. The two remained silent for a few minutes watching Suzie playing with the digimons.

"Thanks for sticking up for us back there." Henry said finally breaking the silence.

"No problem. I've seen what your group can do and what the others can. I do think that you'll be able to help us." Kari answered.

"Your brother doesn't seem to think so." Henry said.

"Don't worry about him he just trust anyone outside of our group. Give it time. And beside if any of them try to get rid of you just know that Ken and I have your backs." Kari stated.

"Thanks what you did was awesome as well. But you haven't seen everything there more my didimon can do." Kari said.

"And there's more that our digimons can do as well." Henry said. The continue to talk and get to know each other.

"Kari" a voice called from behind. They turned a round to see Ken standing behind them.

"what's up?" Kari asked.

"We need to see Gennei before the meeting" Ken said panting. He had just ran around looking for her.

"Help me find the twins." He said.

"Sure. I gotta go. Nice talking to you." Kari told Henry getting up.

"Sure I'll save you a seat at the meeting and maybe hang out some more afterwards." Henry suggested.

"OK. Gatomon let's go" Kari said. Gatomon jumped away from the other two digimons and went right over to her partner.

"Ken you go inside and search for the twins I'll search the outside" She suggested.

"I can help" Henry said suddenly standing up. Kari looked over at Ken to see what he thinks.

"Sure why not but he goes with you" Ken answered.

"Suzie will you be fine alone I have to go do something?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry. I'll have Terriiermon and lopmon to look after me." Suzie answered.

"Terriormon hear that look after her" Henry told his partner. His parner looked over at him and nodded.

"I'll stay and help" Gatomon suggested who was now in Kari's arm.

"Ok" kari said letting go of her partner.

"Wormon do you want to stay?" Ken asked his partner who was on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind." He answered.

"Not at all" Ken replied putting his partner on the ground. The two digimons ran over to join in with the others. The kids watched their digimons playing and smiled. Beep. Beep. Kari's d- terminal went off.

"an alert from Gennei" She said.

"Yah it says Ryo and Henry should come along as well." Ken said. "Well henry's already with us.

"I'll go find Ryo." Ken said.

"He's probably in the room where we were earlier playing cards with Kenta and Kazu" Henry said.

"Thanks I'll check there first then go search for the twins" Ken said then walked back in." Ken said.

"Come on let's go this way" Kari told Henry going in the opposite direction.

~Ken~

Ken was walking down the hallway until he reached the room that the kids were in earlier. He opened the siding door and saw Ryo with Kazu and Kenta sitting at a low table holding cards in their hands.

"Hey Ken" Kenta said looking up from his hand of cards. Kazu and Ryo turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Ken come join us" Kazu offered.

"No thanks I just came here for Ryo Gennei needs to talk to us, Kari, Henry and the twins before the big meeting." Ken said.

"Ok" Ryo answered throwing his cards back into the pile then getting up from the table. As the two boys left Kenta and Kazu were fighting each other for the cards.

~Kari and Henry~

"so hat's the deal with your brother? It seems like he doesn't want any of us to be friends with your group." Henry asked.

"Tai is the leader of our group so he protects us whenever he can especially me. The older kids help us younger group when times get hard from their experience three years ago. TK and I were eight and my brother and his friends were around our age when they first when to the digital world. I was sick when they went to summer camp and missed all the craziness but later joined the group and met my partner Gatomon." Kari explained.

"That's a bit crazy" Henry commented. Kari nodded in agreement.

"So you left the original group and joined a new group?" He asked.

"No we're still a team. The older kids don't come as often as they used to . TK and I joined a new group of kids. THe older kids come whenever they can to help or when we really need them." Kari answered.

"No wonder why your group is huge." Henry replied. The two ended up near an area of the field with hoops on each end. THey noticed a group of kids playing and Kouichi in the bunch.

"Kouichi" Kari called out. Everyone stopped and turned towards her. Kouichi dropped the ball and ran over to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Gennei needs us before the meeting" She told him.

"Ok let's go" He said and the three ran off togther.

"That was weird." TK told JP who were watching the scene from a distance. JP nodded in agreement and the turn returned to their game.

~Ken and Ryo~

"So where do you think Kouji would be?" Ken asked Ryo.

"I don't know right there?" He answered seeing Kouji sitting alone by the window in the hallway.

"Kouji" Ken called out to him.

"Oh hi" He said looking up at them.

"Is everything ok?' Ryo asked.

"Yah just need time to think" Kouji answered.

"About?" Ryo asked.

"It's not important" Kouji answered.

"Well come on Kari, henry and your brother are waiting for. us Gennai wants to talk with us before the meeting." Ken said.

"Alright let's go" Kouji said standing up. The three boys walked to the meeting room together. They opened the door and found Kari, Kouichi, and Henry waiting for them.

"Hey you guys" Kari said looking up.

"Hey where are your partner?" Kouji asked.

"They're with Suzie outside" Henry answered.

"So I'm the only digimon here?" Monodramon asked.

"Pretty much" Ryo answered.

"Your partners should be with you guys." Gennai said walking into the room.

"I'll go get them, then bring Suzie to Rika and Jeri" Kari suggested.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"No problem I've been here before so I know my way around. I'll be back in a sec" Kari said and ran off. She went to the spot where she was with Henry earlier and found Suzie playing with the digimons. Kari stood there and took a deep breath before entering.

"Suzie" She called out to the little girl. She turned around and looked at Kari.

"Hey look your brother is busy so he asked me to bring you one of the other girls is that alright?" Kari asked.

"Ok" Suzie answered.

"Gatomon take wormon and Terriormon to the room we came in when we first got to the house." Kari ordered.

"Right come on" She said and lead the digimons inside. Kari walked with Suzie back inside. The two wondered around until she saw Jeri and Rika together.

"Jeri, Rika" Kari called out running up to them.

"Kari what's up?" Jeri asked.

"Can you guys watch Suzie? Henry asked me to watch her when he left but I need to do something as well." Kari explained.

"Ok" Jeri answered.

"Great thanks bye" Kari said and ran off in the other direction.

"Kari" Rika called after her.

"Come on Suzie let's play with some of the other girls" Jeri said.

"That girl is weird." Rika said.

"Who Kari? I like her she seems really nice." Jeri said.

"Yah she seems to treat everyone nicely it bothers me." Rika said.

"C'mon she stuck up for us remember when her brother tried to get rid of us and she helped our digimons to digievole again" Jeri said.

"You're right Jeri maybe I should just get to know her better." Rika sighed.

~With Gennai~

The boys were waiting for Kari while Gennai was wondering around the room.

"Maybe I've should have gone with her" Henry said.

"Don't worry about it Kari is a good person. She has a personality that makes her friends with everybody." Ken assured him. Soon the sliding door opened and in popped the digimons.

"Where's kari?" Ken asked.

"She's with Suzied don't worry." Terriormon answered. A few minutes later the door opened agained. They saw Kari leaning against the door panting. Ken got up and helped Kari over to the table.

"I brought Suzie to Rika and Jeri but had to run before they started giving me too many questions." Kari said.

"Good now we can talk" Gennai said.

"About what?" Kouji asked.

"Well first give me your digivices and anything else that you kids use. The kids stopped unsure if they should trust him or not. Kari was the first to talke out her digivice and d- terminal and give it to Gennei. Ken saw her doing this and gave in his.

"Don't worry you guys can trust him" Ken spoke up. Henry was the first of the four remaining boys to hand in his digivice. Genni still held his hand out at him.

"He wants the cards as well Henry" Kari said.

"Cards?" Ken, and the twins asked. Henry handed his deck of cards to Gennai.

"It helps our digimons fight" Ryo quickly explained. Ryo handed in his things next. Kouji and Kouichi were the last to hand in theirs

. "I'll examine them and give them back to you guys later." Gennai said putting them in a box. The kids watched him lock the box.

"Ok now down to business" He said looking at Kari.

"Ken and I went to the dark ocean again." Kari stated.

"Kouji and Kouichi came along with us" Ken added.

"What did they want?" Gennai asked.

"We're not sure they attacked before they could tell us anything." Kari answered.

"It was weird they kept calling her their queen" Ken said. "Really when did this start?" Gennai asked.

"The first time I went, I was way back when Ken was the digimon emperor and we just learned about the black rings and control spires." Kari answered.

"So that's when you went" Ken said.

"Didn't you go with her then?" Kouji asked.

"Nope I went a few years ago. That's where I met Ryo." Ken said.

"So that's what you meant when you said you'd hope Ken would remember you." Henry said. Ryo nodded a yes.

"OK we talk about this later but right now we have work to do." Gennai said butting in.

"There will be times when you six will separate from the others o go on your own mission." He stated.

"when?" Kouichi asked.

"You'll know when" Gennai answered.

"So we'll be splitting from the others time to time?" Kouji asked.

"So do we tell the others?" Kouichi asked.

"That's for you six to decide." Gennai said left the room.

Ok finally done. So do they tell the others or not? I need some villains to fight them if there's anyone you want to see let me know. Sorry for the wait I was busy and still am. So I thought I would update before my vacation was up.


	8. Chapter 8

Kari: So I was going through the reviews of the story so far and look what I found.

Ken: What?

Kari: Well this one person named Voice of the Forest, gave us a list of digimons we'd be fighting.

Ken (looks at the list): That seems fair.

Kari: Also thinks that we should be a couple.

Davis (from down stairs he overhears this and runs upstairs and pokes his head in the room): Not happening.

Ken and Kari (exchange glances)

Ken: What else is in the review?"

Kari: um (reading the review again) Oh here's something it has the idea of us being able to biomerge with out partners.

Ken: Interesting.

Gatomon: I think it might be weird

Ken: Think we should do it?

Kari: I don't know it might be interesting to do.

Ken: Let's read the next chapter and find out then we can decide.

Kari: Ok

Chapter 8

Decision

Last time: (Ken's P.O.V.): Kari and I regrouped with the tamers and the new digidestines. We all went to meet our group at Gennai's where Tai had a huge hissy over the new kids coming, but no worries Kari and I stuck up for them. After a break time Kari, Kouji, Kouichi, Henry, ryo and I met Gennai for a meeting saying we would go off on our own eventually. The biggest thing is we need to decide if should tell the others or not.

Summary: Kari and Ken decide whether to tell the others about their mission or not. And the kids get into a fight at the meeting.

~Kari and Ken~

Kari and Ken sat at the table in the small room with their new friends still deciding whether to tell the others about their mission or not. "So what do you guys think about this?" Kouji asked.

"I don't know this seems hard" Kouichi commented.

"I say we don't tell anyone." Ken answered. Everyone looked at him shock.

"Think about it. If we tell them we need to leave the others will try to stop us." Ken explained.

"They also don't know the enemy we're fighting." Kouji added.

"So don't we" Kouichi pointed out.

"Kari knows." Ken said.

"TK knows and he might try and stop me." Kari spoke up.

"See that's why I don't think I should tell the others." Ken said.

"Wait I can't be with you guys too often." Henry said quickly.

"Why not?" Kouji asked.

"Because I have Suzie to take care of she's too young for this. She didn't want to be here in the first place and beside my dad would be mad if I left her with a group of kids she doesn't know yet." Henry explained.

"But we need you" Kari stated.

"I know I'm sorry." Henry sighed.

"Wait maybe you can help." Ken said.

"How?" Ryo asked.

"Easy stay with the main group then email one of us what's happening our call" Ken explained.

"But we don't have your number." Henry said.

"We'll trade later" Kari replied.

"I think this could work." Ryo said.

"Right now let's go to the meeting." Ken said.

"Wait that guy still has our digivices." Kouji stated.

"Don't worry I'll have gennai give it back to us after the meeting." Kari stated.

"Ok let's go". Ken said.

~The meeting~

"Ok kids time to start" Gennai said entering the room.

"We can't Kari and Ken aren't here yet." Davis stated.

"Or the twins" Zoe stated.

"Henry and Ryo are missing as well." Kenta pointed out. The group started talking loudly.

"Silence." Gennai ordered.

"They will be here soon. So let's get started." He said continuing.

"Ok" The kids said. About five minutes into the meeting, Kari opened the door letting herself and the others in.

"Sorry we're late Gennai did we miss anything?" She asked.

"No not much come in and join us." He replied. The six came into the room and sat in the back.

"So have any of you six found anything interesting while you were all split up earlier?" Gennai asked them.

"I actually found a control spire and Leomon and Orgremon both had black gears and black rings on them when I was with the tamers." Kari spoke up.

"That's right that was the reason why we couldn't digivolve." Rennamon said appearing out of nowhere.

"Interesting" Gennai said.

"So we're fighting digimons from the past what's the deal with that?" Yolei asked.

"The problem is who we're fighting are stronger than before." Koji spoke up.

"When we were fighting the other legendary warriors we didn't stand a chance until Ken came along and helped." Takuya added.

"Yah we were fighting two enemies that we've never fought before" Takato stated.

"If Kari didn't tell us about the control spires then we would have still been trying to get our digimons to digivolve." Henry stated.

"Or beaten to a pulp." Kenta spoke up.

"So the main idea is we have to work together." Ken said.

"He's right we'll be facing our old enemies and not to mention new one as well." TK spoke up.

"Kari, Kari" A voice suddenly said through Kari's ear.

"Do you guys hear that?" Kari asked turning to Ryo and Kouichi.

"No" Ryo answered.

"What was it?" Kouichi asked.

"A voice calling for me" She replied.

"Let me know if you hear it again" Kouichi said.

"Ok" Kari said.

"Kari Kari" The voice calles out again.

"What's happening?" Henry asked sitting next to Kari.

"Nothing we're just talking." Kouichi answered. Ken, Kouji and Ryo sat dow next to them in a small circle.

"This meeting doesn't seem to be going well." Ken stated.

"I know it's just leading into this huge argument." Kouji said.

"I don't feel good." Kari said softly.

"What?" Ken asked.

"The voice inside my head it's giving me a head ache." She said.

"Maybe you should go outside." Henry suggested. Kari nodded in agreement and tried to get up but fell back down.

"Kari" Henry shouted catching her. Everyone turned towards the back of the room.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"I don't know she just fainted on me." Henry answered.

"Ken take Kari outside." Gennai ordered.

"OK" Ken said taking Kari and leading her out of the room. Gennai looked over at the twins. They got up and left the room as well.

"Is everything ok?" Kouji asked once they were outside.

"Yah I'm fine now." Kari said.

"It was those voices again wasn't it?" Kouichi asked. Kari nodded.

"Why don't you boys head back in I'll stay here with Kari" Gennai said appearing behind the kids.

"OK" Kouichi said walking back in. Kouji followed him.

"Ken" Gennai said turning to him.

"OK" Ken sighed and went back inside.

~Meeting~

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tai yelled again.

"I don't know she just fainted in my arms." Henry answered. Tai was getting mad by this.

"Tai relax if he doesn't know he doesn't know." Matt said holding his best friend back.

"He should know I've seen him getting close to my sister," Tai answered.

"What?" TK asked.

"We were just talking getting to know each other." Henry answered.

"And you" Davis shouted at Ryo. Ryo looked up at him.

"Don't think you can walk in her and become friends with Ken." Davis threatened.

"Who's stealing me away from you Davis?" a voice asked coming up behind him.

"Ken hey just telling him who your best friend is." Davis said laughing nervously.

"Look Davis Ryo is a good friend of mind from when I was little." Ken said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"It's true" Ryo said.

"We met in the digital world where I met wormon." Ken said.

"Was this before or after your brother died?" Yolei asked.

"After it's also when I dark spore went into me." Ken answered.

"Wow" Davis answered.

"Ok so now where's Kari?" TK asked changing the subject.

"She's with Gennai outside." Ken answered.

"I'm going to go and find her." Tai said getting up.

"No it's probably best to leave her alone for now." Ken said.

"I just hope she's alright where ever she is right now." Izzy said.

~Outside~

"So what's in the box?" Kari asked Gennai.

"Oh those are the crest and tags." He said opening it show her.

"How? We gave them up a few years ago." Kari stated.

"True but I was able to retrieve them for the battles you guys will be in." Gennai said.

"Oh" Kari said looking at them.

"I'll explain when we give them out to the others." Gennai said closing the two went back into the room to find everyone arguing.

"DON'T LIE TO ME I KNOW KARI TOLD YOU SOMETHING!" TK yelled at Henry.

"What do you mean she just fainted on me nothing bad happened." Henry stated.

"LIAR" TK yelled.

"Don't accuse Henry of lying he's the most honest person I know." Takato said standing up. TK ignored the comment and jumped at Henry.

"TK GET OFF OF HIM." Ken yelled trying to pull his friend back. Ryo rushed over and pulled Henry back.

"Come on stop fighting you guy we need to work together." Ryo said holding his friend back.

"TK stop it's no use fighting him." Ken said trying to calm his friend down. Everyone kept arguing not knowing that the door opened.

"ENOUGH" gennai yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. Tk drops Henry who got a bloody nose. Kari gasped in horror of the mess that happened. TK looked down at his hands and noticed it had blood on it.

"Kari wait it's not what it seems" He stated nervously.

"Ken help me" Kari said walking over to Henry. Ken walked over to him as well. The two helped him to his feet and left the room. Ryo got up and followed them.

"Should we follow?" Kouji asked. Kouichi nodded and the two left as well. The six were in a small room. Henry was sitting on a table and Ken had a tissue to his nose.

"I can't believe TK did this to you." Kari said.

"Actually I would believe it." Ken said. Kari look up at him.

"He punched me back when I was the digimon emperor." He said.

"I never seen TK do that." Kari said.

"He's trying to protect Tai he probably had TK do this since he wasn't able to help us a lot." Ken said.

"Tai still thinks I'm eight." She said.

"Well now's the time to prove to him you're not." Kouji said. Kari looked up and nodded. A knock came from the door. Tk's head poked in the doorway and everyone looked at him.

"I need to talk to Henry alone." He said slowly. Ryo and the twins left the room and went out in the hall. Kari just stood there frozen in her tracks.

"Come on Kari let's go" Ken said.

"Ok" Kari answered and followed him out the door.

~In the room~

TK and Henry watched Kari and Ken leave the room. They waited until they were alone. "Look I'm sorry for punching you. I'm even more sorry that Kari had to see it." TK stated.

"It's ok I think the bleeding stopped." Henry said taking away the tissue.

"But she really didn't say anything. All she said she kept hearing voices in her mind then fainted." He continued.

"Weird." TK commented.

"It might be from the dark ocean." Henry stated.

"Dark ocean" TK repeated. Henry nodded.

"Ok now I think I understand but Tai won't." TK said.

"Right" Henry agreed.

"So here's the idea. Let me know if anything like this happens again." TK stated.

"Ok" Henry said.

"OH and another thing we need to get along so she doesn't see that again." TK said.

"Uh ok" Henry said. He got down from the table and the returned to the meeting.

"Good everyone's here now." Gennai said.

"OK first I need to give a few things back." he said.

"Kari, Ken" He said throwing their digivices and d- terminals at them. Kari caught hers and put it back in her pocket. Ken caught his as well.

"Told you we'd get our stuff back." Kari whispered to Kouji. He smiled back.

"Henry, Ryo" Gennai said and threw their things at them. Henry caught his things perfectly. Ryo nearly missed and almost got hit in the eye.

"And Kouichi and Kouji." Gennai said as the two boys caught their digivices.

"Thank you guys for letting me examined them." Gennai said next.

"why we already know what ours can do?" Izzy commented.

"Yes but do you guys know what you're new friends are capable of doing?" Gennai asked.

"Well no but:" Izzy protested.

"Kari and I know what Kuji's group can do." Ken spoke up.

"I've seen what the tamers can do and they know what I can do" Kari said.

"The basics at least." Rika said.

"Right we've seen how the other digimons can digivolve to champion but there's more to getting at the mega or ultimate level." Henry stated.

"Right" Kari said in agreement. Tai rolled his eyes which Kari caught him doing it. She frowned and ignored him.

"Then let's show each other what we can do." Kouji suggested.

"Ok" Gennai said.

"Kari, you henry and Kouji should show what each of your teams can do." Ken suggested.

"So who's up first?" Henry asked.

"Kouji since you suggested it." Kari said.

"Ok but let's do this outside." Kouji said. Everyone nodded and walked outside.

"Ok execute" Koji said letting a fractal code appear around his hand.

"spirit evelution" the strip collided with the top of his digivice. It soon started to spread around his body changing him into a digimon.

"Lobomon" Everyone gasped.

"He turned into a digimon." Matt said.

"Amazing" Sora gasped.

"Never seen a digimon like this before." Izzy said.

"It's not just any type of digimon" Tentomon spoke up.

"He's right." Agumon spoke up.

"He's a legendary warrior." Rennamon said as Agumon was going to tell them.

"Legendary warriors never heard of them." Tai said.

"Well now you have. This is Lobomon warrior of light." Biyomon said.

"Warrior of light. Is he like Kari? Can he sense the darkness as well?" Sora asked.

"That's what we figured." Kouji said turning back into a boy.

"We think yes since he easily saw the dark ocean when I went and Yolei and TK couldn't see it as easily when they went." Kari said.

"That's right." Yolei said. _When I was with Ken and Kari in the woods they kept saying they could see the waves and I couldn't. It was also the same day that Gatomon and Aquilomon DNA digivolved for the first time and Davis ran right through me. _She thought to herself.

"So only the powers of light and darkness can enter?" Joe asked. Kari looked at Ken.

"Anyone I guess they just won't see as fast as us." He answered. Everyone went quiet.

"Kouji anything else to show?" Kari asked breaking the silence.

"Umm there's beast spirit which is the same as what I just did. I can combine the two spirits. I would go higher but I don't think I have enough energy for that." Kouji said sitting on a rock.

"Ok who's next?" Takuya asked.

"I"ll go" Henry said.

"I don't think that's needed. Your digimons will digivolve the same way as ours." Tai said. The tamers looked over at Tai and frowned. Takato and Ryo held Rika back from trying to start a fight.

"Tai the tamers have their own way of having thei partners digivolve. I really think you should watch it." Kari spoke up.

"Fine whatever." Tai sighed.

"Ok Terriormon let's show them what other attacks you can use beside the ones you have." Henry said.

"Ok" Terriormon said from his partner's head. Henry pulled out his cards and shuffled them a bit. He spread them out in a fan shape face down.

"Pick a card." He told Davis.

"Umm ok" Davis said and took the middle card.

"TK pick another card." Henry said putting the first one aside.

"First I'll take the card Davis picked." Henry said holding it up.

"How does this get us anywhere?" Izzy whispered to Tai. Tai just elbowed his friend in the stomach.

"Just listen." He said. He already had an argument with his sister in front of the group and didn't need to cause anymore trouble.

"Digi modify." Henry said sliding the first card through his digivice.

"speed activate." Terriormon's start feeling fast and ran around the digidestines in circles.

"Ok that's enough." Henry said.

"Now the card Davis picked." He said pulling out a second card.

"Digi modify... Agumon's pepper breath activate." Terrior stood where he was and let out a fireball and aimed it at a tree.

"Cool you guys use cards to control what you're digimon does." Zoe said.

"Can they digivolve?" Mimi asked. "Of course" Henry answered.

"Ready terriormon?" Henry asked his partner. His partner nodded.

"Digimodify digivolution activate."

"Terriormon digivolve to... Gargomon.

"Cool" Izzy said.

"We also have matrix digivolution which is our way of our digimons digivolving to the next level and Biomerge which when we become one with our digimon and go to the mega level." Henry explained the rest as Gargomon dedigivolved.

"Cool Kari you're up." TK said.

"Ken You're going to need to show some things as well." Kari said.

"Ok first digivolving." Ken said. Wormon nodded and digivolved to his champion form.

"Gatomon who is already in chamion form and digivolve to the next level as long as I have the crest of light on me." Kari said.

"Since you guys don't have the crest show what our digimons are now able to do." Davis spoke up.

"Right first armour digivolution that was used to bypass the control spires that prevented digimons from digivolving." Kari said.

"Digiamrour energize."

"Gatomon armour digivolves too.. Nefertimon the angel of light."

"And that's what my digimon can do." Kari said.

"Anything else?" Zoe asked.

"Our digimons are able to DNA digivolve with one other digimon. Gatomon is with Aquilomon. Stingmon and and Exveemon when together form Pialdramon which can mega digivolve into Imperialdramon and can change mode when needed in battle." Kari stated.

"Ok before I send you kids off to do whatever, I have the rest of the crest and tags for the digidestines." Gennai said holding the box that Kari had earlier. He walked around and handed it out to each of the kids including Ken who was a bit surprised. After that everyone had free time again.

"Wow I have my own tag." Ken said looking at it. "Here it fits around your neck." Kari said putting it around his neck.

"Cool." Ken said looking at it again. The two were walking into the house. Henry quickly joined with Ryo and the twins.

"So your digimons have more power now." Henry stated.

"If we're on our own Gatomon and Wormon won't be able to DNA digivolve with their partner.

"Yah I'll be lowered with my abilities to." Kouji stated.

"Why's that?" Ryo asked

."Because to go beyond my beast form I would need to take the other spirits and they'll need it more than me." Kouji stated.

"So now we have some free time what are we going to do now?' Henry asked.

"Let's grab a group of people and go up to the surface for a bit." Kari suggested.

"Good idea Ryo and I will go talk with the other tamers about it." Henry said and ran off.

"Kouji you and Kouichi go ask your group and Kari and I will talk with our group." Ken said.

"Right" Kari said and the four went off in pairs to talk with their friends.

Who's going up to the surface with Kari?

find out in the next chapter.

How Gennie got the crests back for the digidestines, haven't been figured out et but will be explained in a later chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe: Whoop Whoop some of us get to see the sun again.

JP: Who said you would be going.

Zoe: That's mean.

Izzy: Come on guys settle down. There's a good chance of you both going up there.

Matt: Chill you two let's just read the chapter and find out.

Chapter 8

Last time: (Kouji's P.O.V.) Kari, Ken, my brother and I along with Henry and You were in a meeting with Gennia. We decided not to tell the others especially Takuya, Takato or Davis since they have big mouthes and tend to spill things that shouldn't be said. We also gave Henry and Ryo a job of telling us what the others are doing when we can't be there. We met with the others where Kari fainted and TK and Henry got in a huge fight. Afterwards we got to show each other what we can do. Right now all we can do is relax and wait.

Summary: A group of kids go up to the land, but will it be a relaxing trap or will something throw them into battle?

~Kari and Ken~

Ken and Kari went looking for the digidestines who they found hanging out in the sleeping area.

"He we're going up on land for a bit to hang out. Anyone want to come?" Kari asked.

"Are the other kids going?" TK asked.

"We're trying to round up as many kids as possible." Ken answered. Tai, Izzy and Joe wanted to research more on the digivices, and Mimi wanted to stay if any of the other girls did. Everyone else said yes and agreed to it.

"We'll email you and let you know who else is staying behind." Kari said. Ken lead the group out. They waited for the others to come at the front of the house.

~Henry and Ryo~

They found their friends in the dining room fooling around. They asked who wanted to go. Only Takto and Kenta wanted to go. Kazu wanted to help the older kids. Since Suzie didn't want to go Rika and Jeri offered to stay behind and watch over her. Henry, Ryo, Takato and Kenta left to meet with the others.

~Twins~

The twins talked with there group. Everyone said yes but Tommy who was having Kazu show him how to play the digimon card game. The twin left with everyone to meet with the others. Tommy went to find Kazu.

~All together.~

"I'm going to email a list to Izzy of those who are staying behind from each of your groups." Kari said. She turned to the tamers.

"Rika, Jeri, Suzie and Kazu." Henry stated. She then turned towards the other digidestine group.

"Only Tommy." Takuya said.

"Cool the rest of us are going now." Ken said.

"Right let's go." Kari said.

"So how do we get back?" Takato asked.

"Swim" Kenta answered.

"We can't we're locked in an air bubble otherwise this place would have been flooded by now." Henry stated.

"He's right" A voice said behind.

"So then how do we get up there?" JP asked Gennai who appeared from behind a large rock."

Kari show them how." Gennai said. She lifted a rock that revealed the stairway and had the water pushed to the sides again.

"I have to admit that's pretty awesome." Kouji said.

"Totally" Takuya agreed.

"Come on let's go." Kari said leading the group up. After a five minute hike with a few complaints here and there the group had reached the land.

"It's nice." Kouichi said.

"Yah it's better than being in that bubble." Henry said.

"Let's just hang out around here for a bit and do whatever." Kari said. Everyone nodded in agreement. No one noticed glowing red eyes watching them deep in the woods.

"Can we attack now?" A voice asked from behind the trees.

"No" the second voice answered.

""Now?" The first voice asked.

"NO!" The second voice yelled and shook the trees a bit. Sora saw the trees move and looked up.

"Sora what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Nothing I thought I saw something in the trees." She said.

"It was probably your imagination." Kari stated.

"You're right." She said.

"You idiot you almost gave us away." the first voice said.

"Sorry" the second voice squealed.

"Well since they're still not aware of out presence attack" The first voice ordered. A group of bats flew out of the trees and started to target the kids. Cody heard a noise from behind and turn around to see a bunch of bats flying there way.

"Incoming." Henry shouted turning around. Everyone ducked except for Takato who wasn't paying attention.

"Takato get down." Sora yelled.

"Huh?" He said and turned around. Matt grabbed his shoulders and yanked him down to the ground with him.

"Is everyone ok?" Sora asked. Mumbles of kids saying they were ok came fro the group.

"They came from the trees." Matt stated. Terriormon got up and ran over towards the trees.

"Terrior Tornado." Terriormon went spinning into the trees. A few minutes later Terriormon came out of the trees fighting with a blue ball with bat wings and a skull on his forehead.

"Demidevimon" Kari said

. 'Demi who?" Kenta asked.

"Demidevimon he worked for myotismon a few years ago then got absorbed by him for energy." Kari answered. Gatomon jumped forward and joined Terriormon in the fight.

"Veemon armour digivolve." Davis ordered.

"Say the word." Veemon said.

"Right. Digiarmour energize." Davis shouted.

"Veemon armourgigivolve to... Flamdramon."

"Burn him." Davis ordered.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"And are you here alone?" Kari added. Demidevimon tried to get up and speak.

"Help Help the digidestines are attacking." He screamed.

"Oh shut up you fur ball I'm coming" a female voice said.

"Ladydevimon." TK said watching the lady float down to the ground.

"I thought Silphimon destroyed you." Kari stated.

"Well I'm back." She answered.

"Kari?" Gatomon questioned.

"Digiarmourenergize." Kari shouted.

"Gatomon armour digivvolve to... Nefertimon."

"Rosetta stones."

"Hey leave some action for the rest of us." TK stated.

"Right everyone digivolve." Matt ordered.

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurmon"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon."

"Digiarmour energize." Cody, TK and Yolei shouted together.

"Halkmom armour digivolve to... Halsemon"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to... Digmon"

"Patamon armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon."

"Everyone attack." Sora ordered.

"Howling Blaster."

"Meteor wings"

"Tempase wings."

"Gold Rush"

"Star shower"

"Nothing happened." Takato stated.

"Maybe you guys should try." Matt said to the tamers.

"Right" The tamers agreed.

"Digimodify digivolution activate." Henry and Takato shouted.

"Terriormon digivolve to... Gargomon"

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon"

"Pyro blaster"

"Gargo laser"

"Desolation claw"

"Kahuna waves"

"Not even that worked." TK said.

"Kouji" Ken called out.

"Right let's go." Kouji said.

"Execute, spirit evolution"

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kazemon"

"Beatlemon"

"Lowemon"

"Pyro tornado"

"Lobo Kendo"

"Thunder fist"

"Hurricane wave"

"Shadow meteor"

"Nothing again." Matt commented.

"I think they got stronger." Sora said.

"Demidevimon tiny little fellow only a champion." Henry said reading off his digivice.

"So then who's the other?" Kenta asked.

"Ladydevimon an Ultimate and evil." Takato ead off of his.

"Let's put those crests to use you guys." Matt suggested.

"Yah we might want to bump it up a level as well." Ryo told the tamers.

"You guys use the power of the crests and digivolve." TK ordered.

"I think we should move up to our beast forms." Lowemon suggested. Kari listened in and nodded.

"Everyone move up a level." She ordered.

"Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon"

"Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon"

"Patamon go back to rooking, then digivolve to chamion then Ultimate." TK suggested.

"Gatomon you should do the dame thing." Kari added.

"Patamon digivolve to.. Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angemwomon."

"Flamdramon go back to rookie and digivolve into champion." Davis ordered.

"Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon"

"Ken let's DNA Digivolve." Davis suggested. "let's do it." Ken agreed.

"ExVeemon"

"Stingmon"

"DNA digivolve to... Pieldramon"

"Wolf Claw"

"Wing Blade"

"Celestial arrow"

"Tamers you're up" TK called out to them. They all nodded in agreement. "Digimodify matrix digivolution activate." Henry and Takato called out.

"Growlmon digivolve to... Wargrowlmon"

"Gargomon digivolve to... Rapidmon"

"Takuya" Davis called out not noticing that a boy with goggles was missing.

"Takuya?" He questioned.

"Davis Takuya turned into a digimon remember." Matt called out.

"Right I forgot." Davis said.

"Lobomon" Kari called out. Sora looked over at Kari confused. _How did she know his name?_ she asked herself. Lobomon turned around and looked at Kari.

"Everyone is moving up to the next level. You should to." She suggested.

"Right you guys let's go to our beast form." He said.

"Execute slide evelution"

"Burninggreymon"

"KendoGarurumon"

"Zephyrmon"

"MetelKabuterimon"

"KaiserLeomon"

"Alright now that we're stronger we should beat them no problem." Davis stated. The ground started shaking

"What's going on?" a loud voice asked.

"Nothing. The digidestines they attacked me."Demdevimon said.

"That's a lie." Mat yelled. WereGaurumon grabbed him and pinned him to the grown.

"Master help me. Let me go." He begged.

"No." Angewomon said. "Demidevimon looked up and saw her staring at him

."Hey old buddy want to tell him to get his claws off of me." He said to her. Angewomon said nothing and just turned away.

"Enough get back home now." THe voice commanded. Ladydevimon soon disappeared.

"Wait for me master." Demidevimon yelled trying to break free. He got loose and flew above the kids he tool out a little bomb and threw it right at Kari.

"Kari look out." TK yelled. Kari tried to run but the thing kept following it.

"It's gonna blow." Sora stated in a pannick.

"everyone take cover." TK yelled. Everyone ran in the woods to hide. After the explosion everyone came out of their hiding place.

"We better get back. I'm sure Izzy would like to know about this." TK said.

"Hello kids what's happening." A voice said from the beach.

"Whaemon." Kari said recognizing the voice.

"Whaemon?" Takuya asked Kouji. Kouji just shrugged. Everyone followed Kari to the beach.

"Who's he?" Ryo asked.

"Whaemon." JP answered.

"What are you doing here?" Patamon asked.

"Just swimming around thought I would pop up and say hi." Whaeon answered.

"It's nice to see you too." Davis said.

"I'm sorry but we're kind of in a hurry here." Takuya said.

"Takuya's right we need to go and talk with the others now." Takato said.

"Well then I better go see you guys soon." Whaemon said and left.

"Bye." Everyone said.

"Well so much for a nice peaceful relaxing time." Yolei said.

"Well Yolei when you're a digidestine it's hard to fine time for relaxing." Sora said.

"Come on you guys let's go." TK said opening the entrance way back to Gennai's house.

"That was a bit crazy." Zoey commented on their walk back down. She was with JP, Yolei, TK, Cody,Matt and Sora

. "I know I could use a nap." Jp said.

"You always need a nap." Takuya said listening in. He was with Takato and Davis walking behind the other group. Kari, Ken, the twins, Ryo and Henry were last and walking a bit slower than the others.

"That was weird." Ken said.

"I know" Kari said in agreement.

"Whenever there was a digimon near by our digivices would go off." Henry stated.

"But they didn't this time." Ryo said.

"So whoever brought them to attack us knew what we could do." Kouichi said.

"And mixed things us so we wouldn't know." Kouji said.

"So who was that voice?" Terriormon asked. The group stopped walking and looked at him.

"Well.." Terriormon asked.

"Demidevimon worked for Myotismon a few years ago." Gatomon said.

"And Ladydevimon fought us a few years ago around the time we were facing the dark masters." Kari said.

"And we faced her around the time the city was attacked right after we came back from our world tour." Ken stated

. "Owikawa caused that who was controlled by Malomyotismon" Wormon stated.

"But that wasn't his voice" Gatomon said.

"No one that we remember." Ryo said.

"Same here" Kouji said.

"Hey you guys what's with the long faces." A voice said from above. Everyone looked up to see Calumon floating above them.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Everyone is waiting for you guys at the bottom." He answered.

"Let's go." Kari said leading the group quickly down the stairs.

"There you guys are." TK said seeing the others come.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Yolei asked.

"Yah we just got caught up in our conversation don't worry." Kari said.

"Gennai wants to meet with everyone again." Matt

"Let's go." Ken said. Inside everyone gathered for a brief meeting.

"You kids will stay here for the night. Girls will stay in this room, Boys will split up for the other rooms. Tomorrow you will all return home until further notice." Gennai told everyone.

"but how we're all live in three different towns that aren't near each other." Tai said.

"We're all actually staying in Odiaba for the soccer game." JP pointed out

. "We'll just keep our rooms and pay extra while this is happening." Zoe added.

"And we can meet up whenever needed." Kari finished. The others nodded in agreement.

"That's actually a great idea." TK said.

"So tomorrow we return to the human world right?" Henry asked again.

"Yes but right now you guys should be getting some rest." Gennai said. Everyone got up and went to their rooms for bed except for Kari, Ken and the twins.

"Can we talk to you?" Kouji asked.

"Later tonight." Gennai answered.

"Where?" Ken asked.

"In the gardens I'll be waiting." He said.

"What time?" Kari asked.

"Late after everyone goes to bed. Ken you and the twins make sure you guys are together. Kari will get you when the girls fall asleep." Gennai said.

"What if the girls stay up all night." she asked

"make sure everyone that is in the room with you are asleep." Gennai said.

"Ok." Ken said. The four left the room and wen down the hall.

"Well this is my stop." Kari said.

"Night Kari see you in a bit." Ken said.

"Night boys." Kari said and went into the room. The boys continued down the hall into their room.

"where were you?" Yolei asked.

"I was talking for Gennai a bit that's all." Kari answered.

"Good you came in time we're going to play truth or dare now." Mimi stated.

"For how long?" Kari asked.

"All night it'll be fun" Zoe said.

"Right." Kari said looking at Gatomon who looked back at her.

~Boys room~

The boys were split up into two different rooms. Ken and the twins joined Tai, Matt, TK, Kenta and Tommy in one room. Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, Takato, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, Takuya and JP in the second room of boys.

"Hey guys what's happening." Kouji asked.

"Not much just showing the others my digimon cards." Kenta said. "

They are quite interesting to think that you guys use cards to help your digimons." Matt stated

. "Kazu showed me how to play earlier today it was quite fun." Tommy said.

"Did you win?" Kouichi asked. Tommy shook his head no.

"But Kazu says I'm improving each time we played." he said.

"that's good maybe you could show us." Kouji said.

"It's getting late we should probably get some sleep." Kouji said.

"Actually that's a good idea." Matt said.

"Right considering some of us have been through a lot today." Ken said. Everyone found a spot on the floor and started getting ready. Ken quickly grabbed his d- terminal and email Kari.

_Kari,  
__Our room is heading off to bed what abou you girls?  
__Ken._

_Kari got the email and quickly read it. "Who you emailing?" Zoe asked seeing kari alone. "My parents just checking in on me." She lied._

_Ken,  
__Not going to bed yet the girls plan to stay up all night and I'm a part of it.  
__Kari_

"That's not good." Kouji said.

"Yah our room is going to bed so we can sneek out soon." Kouichi said.

"We'll just hae to help her out then. About an hour later everyone was asleep except for the three boys. Kouichi grabbed the flashlight as they snuck out.

"So how do we grab Kari?" Kouji asked.

"I have no clue we can't walk up to the girls and tell them we need her." Ken said.

"But she's playing truth or dare right?" Kouichi asked.

"Yah why?" Ken asked.

"I think I have a dare that could get Kari out in the hall with us." Kouichi said. The other two just looked at him

. "Just give me your thing." he said.

"I'm going to tell Yolei to give Kari a dare that gets her out of the game." Kouichi said.

"That wont work they'll know somethings up." Kouji stated.

"We'll just have to try." Ken said.

~Girls room~

The truth and dare kept going on. Rika had just picked Jeri who said truth and was asked if she liked Takato or not. she said yes then blushed.

"Ok Jeri whose next?" Yolei asked.

"Um Kari truth or dare." Jeri asked.

"Dare." Kari replied.

"Ok well umm.." Jeri said thinking for a minute.

"I've got one." Yolei said reading the email.

What's the dare that gets Kari away from the girls and with the guys?

Story updated whenever possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Kari: Yolei what's the dare?

Yolei can't tell you yet.

Kari: I want to know (looks at the other girls) Do you guys know?

The others shake their heads no and giggle.

Kari sits there pouting.

Chapter 10

Last time: (Ken's P.O.V) Kari and I took a group of kids up to the surface while the rest stayed behind. Everyone was nice and fine until Demidevimon and Lady devimon attack. It didn't last long when the two were called back from a mysterious voice that we don't know about. We're staying at Gennai's for the evening and going home tomorrow. Kari the twins and I have to meet up with him though. She's playing truth or dare with the girls but Kouichi has an idea that could get her out of it. Hope it works.

Summary: the four kids have their meeting. And everyone returns home hoping for some relaxation.

~Girls room~

Yolei gave Jeri her d- terminal.

"Oh here one you have to go to the small pond and try to catch fish." Jeri said.

"That's easy." Kari stated.

"Blind folded." Jeri stated.

"OH when I get there?" Kari asked.

"Umm now." Jeri said.

"Huh?" Kari asked.

"Come on." Jeri said holding up a bandana.

"I'll help." Sora said. The two girls tied the bandana in front of Kari's eyes.

"See anything?" Sora asked waving her hands in front of Kari's eyes after it was put on her tight.

"Ok we're taking you outside now." Jeri said leading her to the door.

"Have fun." She told Kari once they were at the doorway and slammed the door shut. Around the conner, Ken and the twins were waiting for Kari to come out of the room. Once they saw her Ken quietly grabbed her and brought her back around the corner.

"You can take it off now." Ken told her quietly. Kari pulled the blindfold off to see the boys with her.

"Ready to go?" Ken asked. Kari nodded. The four kids ran to the meeting spot where Gennai was waiting for them.

"Gennai we're here." Ken said.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Kari asked.

"It about what you four will be doing together." He said.

"Which will be?" Ken asked.

"You kids will be facing darkness that no one else can face. You will have enemies that only you guys can fight." Gennai explained.

"Will be able to help the others in battle?" Kari asked.

"Yes and no." Gennai answered.

"What does that mean?" Kouji asked.

"There will be times when you can't help them in battle because you will be on your own." Gennai said.

"Like when?" Kouji asked.

"Soon" Gennai answered.

"This doesn't make sense." Kouichi said.

"It will be as time goes on." Gennai said.

"Since Henry and Ryo know what we're doing they can cover for us and fill us in with what's happening when we're not around." Kari stated. Ken nodded in agreement.

"So who are we facing?" Kouji asked.

"It looks like enimies from the past like I said." Gennai said.

"But they're back stronger than ever." Ken said.

"Which means no arguing with one another." Kari stated. "

That should be easy." Kouji said.

"Right." Kouichi agreed.

"What about everyone else what if we argue with them?" Ken asked.

"It won't matter as long as the four of us stay strong then we're good." Kouji said. Kari and Kouichi nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow we'll figure out what's happening right now we need to get Kari back to the dare." Kouichi said.

"We'll put the blind fold on you when we get inside but since you have to catch a few fish you minus well get wet." Kouji said.

"Here's the bucket with a few fish." Kouichi said holding up a metal bucket.

"To prove that you took so long you might need to get wet." Ken said.

"Push me in?' Kari asked.

"Maybe it should be as well. I mean she should be walking around blindfolded. If she walks in with a dry blindfold they'll know something's up." Kouichi suggested.

"Ok ready?' Ken asked as she put the blindfold back on. She nodded. He gave her a light push until she fell in. The boys quickly went over and helped her out.

"Ok she's wet has the fish and can't see." Kouichi said.

"Time to get her back to the girls." Kouji said. The boys lead Kari back into the house and to the hall her room was in.

"Ok we can't help you from here." Kouji said.

"But we'll wait until you can get in. Kari nooded and made her way to the room with the fish slowly. Sora opened the door and helped Kari inside. The boys quickly left after she disappeared.

~Girl's Room~

Rika went over and took the blindfold off of Kari.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"And why are you wet?" Mimi asked

"I fell in getting the fish." Kari answered.

"Hey maybe Gennai will let us cook them up and make sushi out of them." Mimi said.

"Or Kari could return them back to the pond tomorrow morning." Sora said.

"I could do it right now." Kari suggested.

"Sure after you put on dry clothes." Jeri said. Karu quickly changed into dry clothes then left the room again. She passed the room that Ryo and Henry were in.

~Boy's room~

Henry and Ryo were lying in bed trying to sleep. Henry got up and went over to the door and snuck out. He turned around and saw Kari next to him holding a bucket of water.

"What's in the..?" Henry began asking.

"Fish" Kari answered quickly before Henry could finish his question.

"OK so why?" He began asking again.

"It was for a dare." Kari answered again quickly.

"Want to come and help me put them back?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure." Henry sighed. The two quietly walked back over to the pond. Along the Kari explained to him about the dare she was given and the meeting with Gennai. The two stayed outside for a bit and just sat by the pond.

"You tired?" She asked.

"Nope. You?" Henry asked back. Kari shook her head no.

"So stay here for a while and talk for a bit." He suggested. Kari nodded in agreement. They sat by the pond told each other stories of their lives. they soon went back inside to go to sleep.

~The next day~

Everyone woke up the next morning and sat in the dining area.

"So what's the plan?" Tai asked everyone.

"Well we need to head back to the real world." TK said.

"Yah I'm sure my soccer coach is wondering where I am." Takato said.

"Yah our parents must be worried by now." Kari stated.

"Knowing my parents they probably called the military to go looking for me." Mimi sighed.

"My mom would probably do the same thing." Rika stated.

"Don't worry all of that is taken care of." Gennai said walking into the room.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"I sent letters home to your families saying you were with me for a bit and are now returning home." Gennai said.

"Well that's good." Mimi said.

"So where are you guys staying?" Yolei asked the tamers and legendary warriors.

"We're here in Odiaba staying at a hotel." Ryo answered.

"Us too." JP stated.

"Well this works out perfectly." Izzy said.

"We just need phone numbers from at least one member of each team to contact." Tai stated.

"Already ahead of you on that." Ken said. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Kari and I switched numbers with Kouji and Kouichi earlier." He continued.

"What? when did this happen?" TK asked.

"yesterday when we first got here." Ken answered.

"I also got got numbers from henry and Ryo" Kari added.

"Same day you got theirs?" Rika asked pointing to the twins.

"Yep the six of us were off to the side exchanging infos while you were all talking." Henry explained.

"So don't worry we can be your connection." Kari said.

"Kari are you sure?" Tai asked. Kari looked at him and frowned.

"Don't worry Tai she can handle it, and I have the connections to if Kari can't do it." Ken spoke up.

"Ok whatever." Tai commented.

"Enough talking let's go home." Matt said.

"Right." Tai agreed.

"Digiport open." Davis said. The got sucked through the screen and landed in the park where Izzy left his laptop.

"We're back." TK said. "Ok that was fun." Kari said

. "Think anyone noticed?" Sora asked.

"Nope" Mimi answered looking around, noticing everyone walking by them.

"Well let's go home before people do start to notice." Tai said. Everyone walked to the entrance way together before splitting up.

"We'll have to meet up secretly soon." Ken told Kari.

"We can always do it at your place or meet the boys in their hotel room." Kari suggested.

"Sounds good." He said.

"We'll be in touch he whispered to her.

"I better get going. My parents are probably looking for me right now." He announced to the group.

"You don't live here?" Rika asked.

"I live on the other side of town it's a ways but it'll be fine I'm used to it." Ken answered.

"Bye Ken see you around." Ryo said.

"Bye guys" Ken said and walked away.

"We should probably head to the hotel huh?" Takato said.

"Yah good idea." Henry said.

"We'll see you guys later." Kazu said cheerfully.

"Bye." The digidestines said together.

"Hey Kazu why are you happy?" Kenta asked.

"Because he met his heroes." Jeri answered. Kazu nodded in agreement. The tamers walked away heading back to their hotel.

"Shouldn't we've gone with them?" JP asked Takuya. Takuya looked at with but couldn't answer.

"Well I'm out of here." Davis said and walked away from the group.

"Bye" Tommy said.

"I wonder why he's in a hurry to leave?" Kari asked.

"Who knows but I think he has the right idea." Matt answered.

"Yah we should probably go to the hotel." Zoe said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Bye you guys." Mimi said.

"Time to go home?" Kari asked Tai. Tai nodded in agreement.

"Bye Tai, bye Kari." TK said waving at them. The two said bye and left. Joe and Izzy left together as well as Sora and Mimi leaving Matt, TK, Yolei and Cody behind. Matt was spending the night with TK so he and the others went home together.

Chapter done. Updated whenever.


	11. Please Read

Author's note: My computer crashed and everything got erased. It'll take me a while to get everything back again and continue on the stories. All stories will be put on hold for now.


	12. Chapter 11

Kari: That was a mean dare Yolei.

Yolei: Sorry Kari that was an email.

Kari: (looks over at Ken) Ken?

Ken: Hey we needed you and it worked.

Kari: Fine I forgive you.

Yolei: Well let's keep going and see what happens.

Kari: Good idea.

Ken: on to the next chapter.

Chapter 11

The big argument

Last time: (Kari's POV) I was given this dare by Jeri and Yolei to go out and get fish from the pond blinded folded. It was actually a method Ken came up with so we could meet Gennai late at night. At the meeting we were told we'd be fighting other enemies that the others can't help us with. I wonder who they are?

Summary: Kari and Henry help a digimon get back home. Will Tai be ok or will cause an argument?

~Kamiya house~

"Kari phone" Tai yelled out that night. Everyone was home hoping for rest except for Kari who got a call from one of the other digidestines.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"It's me" the voice said on the other line.

"Henry?" Kari asked into the phone.

"Yep." "What's wrong?" "I need your help." "A digimon" "I'll be there. We're we meeting?" "The park" "Ok see you soon." "Bye"

"I'm going out." Kari said to her mother in the kitchen.

"Where?" Tai asked.

"Out hanging with some of the new kids." Kari said. Tai looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe I should come along" he said.

"You can't Tai you need to help your dad out remember." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Fine" Tai groaned.

"I'll be fine. Gatomon let's go." Kari said than ran out the door with her digimon behind her.

"Where are we going?" Gatomon asked.

"The park to meet up with Henry." Kari answered.

"Why?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know he never said." Kari said. Gatmon stopped walking and looked at her partner.

"Maybe it's a date." She said.

"It's not I've only known him for a couple of days" Kari protested.

"Yah but you two are close." Gatomon said.

"Yah but I'm also close to Ryo and the twins." Kari stated.

"But Henry was the first tamer you became friends with." Gatomon said.

"I'm sure I'm not going to be the only one there." Kari said as the twi were nearing their destination.

"We'll see." Gatomon smiled the two walked through the park until they found him under a big tree with Ryo by his side.

"Told ya." Kari said as she smiled and went over to them.

"hey You guys." Kari greeted.

"Hey Kari." Henry said.

"Told you he wouldn't be the only one here." Kari told her partner. Gatomon rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"Where's Ken?" Kari asked.

"He can't make it." Henry answered.

"Ok I guess I can let him know later." Kari said.

"Ok so with this mission we have it could take a while maybe a few months." Ryo said.

"Right so it might be good if we spread out as much as possible." Henry stated.

"As in?" Kari asked.

"Not just all of us always meeting up and hanging out." Ryo said.

"So I would spend time with the girls." Kari said.

"Right I would Cody about Kendo." Kouji said.

"is it alright if I join you on that?" Henry asked.

"Yah sure." Kouji answered.

"I'll talk to TK about basketball." Kouichi said.

"And I'll be teaching anyone who wants to play the digimon card game." Ryo said.

"And Ken will be doing soccer with Davis and Tai." Kari said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryo said.

"Kari I think a digimon is near by." Gatomon said.

"You sure?" Henry asked.

"I can sense it too" Terriormon said.

"Where is it?" Ryo asked.

"Got it." Kari said looking at the map of the city on her d -terminal.

"It's not far from here." Ryo said.

"You three will have to go on your own." Kouji said.

"Why?' Henry asked.

"We can't spirit evolve here not where people could see us." Kouichi said.

"Just find an ally way and do it there." Ryo said.

"We can't even if we did our voice doesn't change in human spirit form." Kouji said.

"Yah people might recognize them and would figure out our secret. " Kouichi said. "

Don't worry we can handle it. it doesn't seem to be that bad." Kari said.

"You sure?" Kouji asked. Kari nodded.

"Ok then we'll see you guys later." Kouichi said.

"Bye." Kouji said. The two ran back towards the hotel.

"Come on it's not far from the park." Kari said.

"Good walking distance." Ryo said. The three ran out of the park and over the streets where they saw a giant frog like digimon with a horn around his neck.

"Who's that?" Ryo asked.

"ShogunGekomon." Henry said.

"What's he doing here?" Kari asked.

"Kari we need to send him home." Gatomon said.

"Right" Kari answered.

"So how do we do that?" Henry asked.

"I'll create a digiport and the digimons will hold him off for a bit." Kari said.

"Where do we get a digiport?' Ryo asked.

"From a laptop." Kari said.

"Alright we have a plan. Let's do this." Henry said.

"Yah." Ryo and Kari cheered.

"Ready Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"Ready" Gatomon answered.

"Terriormon?" Henry asked.

"Just say the word." Terriormon

"Monodramon." Ryo said.

"Yep." Monodromon answered.

"Digiarmor energize." Kari said.

"Digimodify. Digivolution activate." Henry and Ryo said.

"Gatomon armour digivolve to... Nerfertimon"

"Terriormon digivolve to... Gargomon"

"Monodromon digivolve to... Cyberdramon."

"Alright let's go." Kari said.

"Rosetta Stone"

"Careful let's not hit anyone." Henry warned her.

"Sorry" She answered.

"Kari you need to find a computer and fast." Henry said.

"See anyone with one?" Ryo asked.

"There." Kari said pointing to an old man with a laptop.

"Excuse may we use it?" Ryo asked the man. The man nodded, closed his laptop and gave to Ryo.

"Thank you." Ryo said.

"Alright you have a laptop." Henry said.

"Yah let's do this." Ryo said.

"Right time for a digiport." Kari said. The boys nodded in agreement.

"You guys we're opening a port." Kari told the digimon.

"Make it quick he's getting impatient." Nefertimon said.

"Alright." Kari said.

"So how are you going to do that?" Henry asked.

"Like this." Kari answered putting her digivice up to the screen. The screen lit up and the port appeared.

"Now to find the right location." Kari said softly. She clicked the map and scrolled through the locations.

"There we go." She said finding a location of a temple.

"You guys ready?" Kari asked the digimon.

"Hold on." Gargomon said. Cyberdramon lifted ShogonGekomon.

"OK." He said.

"Digiport open." Kari said pointing her digivice to the computer screen. Cyberdromon threw the digimon towards the computer and flew out of the way. Henry who was holding the laptop suddenly closed it and gave it back to the old man.

"Thank You." He said.

"We did it." Kari cheered.

"We better go before someone starts asking questions." Ryo said.

"Right let's go." Henry said as the three ran off.

"Think any reporters were there?" Ryo asked.

"I don't think so I didn't see any cameras there." Henry said. The three were walking down the street towards Kari's apartment building.

"Well this is my stop." Kari said as they reached the building.

"Well then I guess we should get going." Ryo said.

"You guys can get back to the hotel ok?" Kari asked.

"Yah we'll be fine." Ryo said.

"Ok then I guess I'll go now." Kari said.

"Ok Bye." Henry said.

"Bye" Kari said and went inside.

"Got any money?" Ryo asked.

"Yep you?" Henry asked.

"Yep split a cab to bring us back to the hotel?" Ryo asked.

"You know it." Henry answered.

~News Report~

"Today we see another sighting of monsters. A few kids came with monsters came fighting with the big one that is already there. The kids look like they're about 10- 11 year olds. One boy just asked an old man for his computer and he said yes. The girl was typing on the computer and no she's putting some device up to it. A light is coming out of the screen and sucking the monster in. The kids are now gone no where to be seen." The news reporter announced on the tv. Tai changed the channel just in time for his sister to walk into the apartment with Gatomon.

"Kari." Tai said hugging his sister.

"Hi Tai." Kari said confused.

"Where were you?" Tai asked.

"I was out with a few fiends." Kari answered nervously.

"Liar" Tai answered.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"You were fighting digimon. I saw it on the news." Tai answered.

"What?" Kari asked.

"Kari why didn't you call me or one of the others?" Tai asked.

"Because I wasn't alone." Kari answered. She was about ready to cry.

"Kari the new kids don't count. I don't know if I trust them or not." He said.

"Stop. I trust them they're my friends" Kari said crying. She broke away from her brother and ran out of the house.

"Kari wait up." Gatomon sain and ran after her partner.

End of chapter. More to come soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Sora: Wait to go Tai!

Tai: What?

Sora: yelling at your sister

Tai: Sorry gees at least things get better.

Sora: It better be.

Tai: Alright let's find out.

Chapter 12

Last time: (Tai's POV) We all head back home. The new kids are currently staying at a hotel in Odiaba. I notice friendships among the group are forming especially with Kari. Kari gets a call to hang out with a few of the new kids. She and two of the tamers end up fighting a digimon without me knowing. We got into a fight when she came hone, then she ran off. I hope she's alright.

Summary: Kari heads to the hotel to talk with the new group. Meanwhile Tai calls everyone to see if he can find his sister.

Kari ran out of the apartment and down the street with Gatomon right behind her.

"Kari where are we going?" Gatomon asked trying to keep up with her partner.

"The hotel I don't want to be with anyone from our team they'll just send me back home to Tai." Kari answered. When she got to the hotel, she entered to lobby and looked around to see who was there. She noticed Takato and Henry by the front desk but was a little nervous to go over and talk to them.

~Takato and Henry~

The two boys were down in the lobby at the front desk getting a spare key because Suzie had lost the first one. Takato looked around in the lobby to see who else was there. He noticed Kari standing at the door and tapped Henry on the sholuder.

"Is'n't that Kari?" He asked.

"Yah let's go and talk to her." Henry said.

"I'll go you grab the key." Takato said and went over to Kari.

"Kari, hi." Takato said walking over to her.

"Takato." Kari said quickly.

"Hey Kari" Henry said coming up to them. He took his new hotel key and shoved it in his pocket.

"I just needed to get away from home" Kari said.

"Why not one of your friends' house like Davis or Ken" Takato suggested.

"I can't Tai would find me ad take me home." Kari answered.

"Well can I atleast tell Ken to come here?" Henry asked.

"Fine" Kari sighed. He took out his phone and began dialing ken's phone number.

~Ken's House~

Ken had just watched the news report and was jut about to call Kari when the phone rang.

"Hello?" His mother said into the phone. Ken looked up from his seat at the table.

"Don't worry mom I got it." Ken said taking the phone.

"Hello?" "Ken it's me Henry" "What's happening?" "it's Kari she's at the hotel. Takato and I are with her but I think she needs someone from her own group. And your the only other number I have beside hers." "Don't worry I'll be right over." "Aright bye." "Bye."

"Mom can you take me to the hotel in Odiaba?" Ken asked.

"Well of course hun is everything alright?" His mother replied.

"Yah I'm just meeting some friends there." Ken answered.

"Ok then, let's go." She answered. Five minutes later Ken found Takato waiting for him in the lobby. "

Is she alright?" Ken asked once he entered the hotel.

"I believe so. Henry brought her upstairs to our room." Takato answered. The two went up to the floor they're hotel rooms were on. One of the doors opened and Kouji's head popped out.

"Ken." he called. Takato and Ken turned around.

"Hey I'm going to get kari and then we'll come over." Ken said.

"Ok" Kouji said nodding in agreement then went back inside and closed the door. Takto opened the door to his hotel room where Kari and Henry were talking.

"Kari." Ken called to her entering the room. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ken what are you doing here?" She asked.

"To make sure you're ok." He answered.

"I'm fine" She said.

"Come on the twins wanted to talk to us." Ken said.

"Ok" she said.

"I'll come with you guys." Henry said from the doorway. The three left the room and went down the hall a bit. Ken knocked on the door to the room the twins were at.

"Come in" Kouji said opening the door. The three went inside. Kari and Kouichi sat on his bed, Ken and Kouji sat on his. Henry took a chair and pulled it up next to them.

"So about the meeting earlier." Ken said. Before anyone could answer there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get rid of him." Henry said. "you guys act like stuffed animals." Kari told the digimon. The digimom sat on the floor not moving. Henry peaked through the spy hole of the door to see Ryo waiting for him.

"Relax you guys it's only Ryo." Henry said. The digimon let out a sigh.

"Hey you guys Takato told me what happened." Ryo said. Everyone turned their heads and looked at Kari.

"So about the meeting earlier." Ken said.

"Right we were trying to hide ways of being together." Kouji said.

"Yah like hanging out with other people." Kouichi said.

"What do you think about it Ken?" Ryo asked.

"Honelsty I think it's best if we stay together.

"If we separate and there's trouble we wont be able to get to each other fast enough." Ken answered.

"He's right maybe if we're all in the same location or area we can spread out." Henry said.

"Like at team meetings?" Kari asked. Ken nodded in agreement.

"I think that'll work." Kouji said. The others nodded in agreement.

"So Kari I take it things didn't go well with your brother after the battle." Ryo commented. Kari lowered.

"What happened after we split up?" Henry. Kari explained how her brother got mad at her for being with people outside of the group and she didn't tell him about the digimon.

"Well I can see where he would be concerned" Henry said. She looked up at him.

"If Suzie did this I would probably freak out, being an older brother like him and all that." Henry stated.

"But still it's a bit crazy" Kouji spoke up.

"I don't think any of the other kids trust you guys yet." Ken said.

"Especially Tai, he believes you're workin for an evil digimon and will eventually turn o us once our trust is gained with you." Kari said.

"True he had a hard time believing I joined the team when I stopped being the Digimon emperor." Leafmon said.

"Yah but don't forget he also turned Agumon against us." Gatomon replied.

"I think anyone with a different digivice than what we have he doesn't trust." Kari said.

"Not to mention we do things different than you guys." Henry said.

"Yah." Kari said.

"Speaking of which you should probably head home. He must be worried about you." Ken said.

"I don't know if I can." Kari sighed.

"What do you mean you two never got in a fight before."Ken said.

"I know." She answered softly.

"So why did you this time?" Kouji asked.

"I don't know I guess he was really mean to me and I just couldn't handle it." She answered.

"it's getting late why don't you two stay here call your parents and we'll all meet at the meeting tomorrow." Kouichi said.

"Alright." Ken said.

"We're going to head back to our room so we'll see you tomorrow." Ryo said.

"night you guys." kari said

"Goodnight." Henry said and the two boys left.

"I'll call my place then Kari's to let them know we're here." Ken said.

"Sounds good." Kouji said. Kari quietly layed her head down and closed her eyes.

"Kari I'm going to give you my phone so you can talk to your brother ok?" Ken said. There was no answer.

"Kari?" Ken asked.

"Uh Ken, She fell asleep." Kouichi said.

"UH well I guess I'm doing both calls then." Ken sighed.

"Have fun." Kouji said patting his back.

"I'll be back" Ken said and went into the bathroom.

"So what should we do about her?" Kouichi asked.

"Let her sleep." Kouji said. The two took the blankets that were at the end of the bed and covered her up with it.

~Ken~

Ken was quickly dialing the phone to make some phone calls. He first called home to let his parents know where he would be for the night, then he called Tai who wasn' t really happy with it but had to deal with it. He opened the door and went back to the others.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Well Kari is asleep for the night." Kouji said.

"I think she need it." Ken said.

"We all need it we've been through a lot." Kouichi said. Kouji climbed into his bed and looked over at Ken and Kouichi.

"Will you two be ok?" He asked.

"Yah don't worry." Kouichi said. He grabbed extra blankets and pollows for the both of the to sleep on the floor. Ken turned out the light and the others went to bed. The next morning the kids woke up and ordered room service for breakfast. Henry and Ryo came over to join the group. Kari took some milk and poared it in a small bowl for Gatomon. Ken did the same thing for Wormon.

"It's probably good thing we stayed over now we can have a meeting before we have a big group one. "

Yah. We should try to meet as much as possible." Kouji said. Kari's D- terminal went off.

"Who is it?" Kouichi asked.

"Probably Tai who is missing you." Ryo answered.

"No it's Izzy. We're meeting at his place today very soon." Kari answered.

"Cool we better get going." Ken said. Everyone nodded in agreement. They went downstairs to find everyone else waiting.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Takato asked.

"Yep." Kari answered.

"Ken, Kari you guys slept over? Why didn't you tell us?" Takuya asked.

"Sorry we didn't plan to sleep over it sort of just happened." Ken answered.

"It's ok so where are we meeting?" Rika asked. "

Izzy just emailed me saying that we were meeting at his house." Kari answered.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

"Come on I'll lead the way." Kari said. The group left the hotel and headed of Izzy's.

Sorry for this long wait. This was on hold so I could work on mother stories.

So what's happening at Izzy's.


	14. Chapter 14

Takato: So we're heading to Izzy's.

Henry : that's right

Takato: So how do we all squeeze in his house?

TK: I'm not sure

Joe: Well do what we always do and read the story to find out.

Mimi: He's right so let's continue and find out.

Chapter 13

Last time: (Kari's P.O.v) Tai and I got in a fight. Not wanting to be in the house Gatomon and I ran to the hotel where I met Takato and Henry who brought me in and took care of me. Henry called Ken and he came over. We had a meeting with the twins. Ken call Tai letting him know where I was and that I was safe. After that we fell asleep with the twins in their room.

Summary: Everyone is at Izzy's planning on what to do next.

The next day everyone was to meet at Izzy's house. All the original kids including TK were the first to arrive. Tai was pacing back and fourth waiting for Kari.

"Tai would you stop she's fine." Izzy said setting up his computer.

"She called last night right?" Matt asked.

"Well Ken did but he was with her last night." Tai said.

"She calls Ken and not you?" Joe said.

"Weird huh." Tai said.

"Your telling me." Sora said.

"Those two have been hanging out lately since they fell in the ground." Matt said.

"Yah and those twins having been hanging out with them as well" Joe said.

"Well Kari has the crest of light and that Kuji kid had the spirit of light." Mimi pointed out.

"There must be a connection between the two." Joe said.

"Ok so what about Ken and Kouichi?" Sora asked.

"Well it's simple Kouichi has the spirit of darkness and Ken was effected by darkness as well." Izzy said.

"So to get the spirit of darkness do you think he was effectd by it?" Joe asked.

"Seems like it." Izzy answered.

"Those two tamers Henry and ryo have also been hanging out with them." TK said.

"If I remember Wormon seemed surprised to see Ryo when we all met." Patamon said

"Yah your right." Sora said just as there was a knock on Izzy's door.

"come in." Izzy said. Davis, Yolei and Cody appear in the doorway.

"Hey you guys." Yolei said.

"No Kari or Ken?" Davis asked.

"Nope not yet they'll be here soon." Tk said.

"I wonder why they're late." Cody said.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." TK said.

"I'll call Kari to see where she's at." Tai sighed.

~Ken and Kari~

Ken and Kari were walking down the street with the new teams of digidestine when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" She said into it.

"Tai hi look I'm sorry I ran away last night I don't know why I did that." "We're on our way now we'll be over soon." "Ok bye" Kari hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" JP asked.

"That was Tai. Everyone's waiting for us they're there already." Kari answered. Ken, Kouji, Kouichi, Ryo, enry and Takato gasped while the everyone was confused.

"Huh?" Tommy asked.

"Kari if we go over there will Tai start yelling at you again?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. He seemed calmed when he called." Kari answered.

"Well if he does we'll shut him up." Ryo said. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Thanks Ryo for your support." Kari said.

"Ryo's right I'll help too." Henry said.

"Same here." Kouichi said.

"me too." Kouji said.

"You know I'll always help you." Ken said.

"Thanks you guys" Kari said smiling. The group soon reached the apartment building and went right up to Izzy's place. When the group got upstairs Kari knocked on the door. Mrs. Izumi opened the dorr and let the kids in. She the kids went right to Izzy's room and Kari knocked on the door again. Joe opened the door and let everyone in.

"Hey you guys sorry we're late." Kari said.

"Glad you guys could make it." Izzy said.

"Sure no problem." Ken said. Everyone squeezed into the room and sat there watching.

"THis might sound crazy but I believe the final battle is coming up soon." Izzy said.

"Yep it sure does." Ken said.

"So is that the only reason why you called us here?" Tai asked.

"Well I believe we could win with all megas." Izzy said. Everyone gasped.

"So all we need to do is count the megas on each of the teams then we can go from there." Izzy.

"Well you know the number of megas from our group." Ken said.

"Right three." Izzy said.

"Takuya, Takato how many do you guys have." Tai said.

"Actually before we get to that we can add two more to our team." TK said.

"Huh?" Mimi said.

"Yah Gatomon and Patamon were able to reach their mega forms." Kari said. "

When did this happen?" Tai asked.

"In America when we met Willis." Kari answered.

"I remember that. Patamon had become Seraphimon and Gatomon digivolved all the way to Megnaromon." Cody said.

"If you talk to Willis I'm sure he would remember as well." Yolei said.

"Sounds like a plan." Izzy said.

"Is it possible they an do it again?" Tai asked.

"If our partners are in danger we'll do whatever we can to protect them." Patamon said.

"Right." Gatomon said.

"So now we have five megas on our team." TK said.

"Cool now it's your turn." Joe said turning to the tamers.

"We have five." Henry said.

"Marineangemon plus when the four of us boimerge with our partners." Takato said.

"So that brings us up to 10." Izzy said.

"Takuya?" Joe said.

"Two on our team." Kouji said.

"Now we have 12 megas on side." Kari said.

"That's a good thing." Ken said.

"So when is it?" Tai asked.

"Soon so everyone be prepared for Kari or Ken to be calling you guys at any moment in the day." Izyy said.

"That's great so what's the battle plan?" Sora asked.

"Well I haven't gotten there yet." Izzy answered. Everyone sighed.

Kouji tapped Kari's shoulder then she did the same to Ken and Kouichi. The four got up and snuck out into the living room.

"Thank you for having us over but we need to go now." Kari told Mrs. Izzumi.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes it is but I forgot something and these three are coming with me for company." Ken said.

"Don't worry I'll call Izzy and let him know where we are." Kari said.

"Well the becareful." Mrs. Izumi said.

"Don't worry we will." Kouji said.

"Bye" Kouichi said. They opened the door and quickly left the apartment.

Where are those four off too?


	15. Chapter 15

Matt: Wow we have a lot of megas.

Izzy: Yah I know

Yolei: Can we win?

Davis: Davis of course we will other wise we wouldn't be here talking about it now.

TK: He's right.

Cody: So how do we win?

Kari: Keep reading and find out.

Chapter 15

Last time: (Ken's P.O.V) Izzy called for a meeting for all digidestines. My team was the first to appear. They start talking Kari and my sudden friendship with the twins and Henry and Ryo. From Izzy we learn that our fina battle is coming up soon and there's a chance we could win with all megas, Wow this team up seems really short.

Summary: Ken, Kari and the twins return to the dark ocean.

~Izzy's house~

"Alright Izzy we need a strategy now." Tai said.

"I have a question." Rika said.

"What is it?" Izzy asked.

"Who are we facing?" Rika asked. "

Yah if we're going into battle we need to know who we're facing up against." Henry said.

"I say forget about strategy and let's go and kick their butts." Davis said.

"Right." Demiveemon said jumping up and down.

"Davis that may not be a good idea." Matt said.

"Ahh you guys are no fun" Davis sighed.

"Davis if we jump in we could get hurt." Mimi said.

"She's right." Tai said.

"if we go in there at once with no clue we could all be destroyed." TK said.

"TK's right we need to be careful especially since we don't know who we're fighting against." Joe said.

"We do know it was a digimon that our team or the new team have faced in the past." Gomomon said.

"Yah but their stronger than before." Veemon said.

"We beat them once we can do it again." Yolei said.

"That's right and the ones we've faced won't know about the power from the others kids." Tai said.

"Wait a minute if they're teaming up like we are then they've probably told each other about out abilities." Yolei said.

"Yolei's got a point." Tai said.

"So then we come up with new abilities." Matt said.

"So how do we do that?" TK asked.

"Don't worry we'll come up with a way." Rika said.

"Rika's right we can win right Kari?" TK said. There was no answer.

"Kari?" Tk said again. "she's not here." Patamon said from Tk's arms.

"Ken and the twins aren't here either." Izzy said.

"They must of slipped out on us." Joe said.

"Excuse me I have to make a phone call." Henry said quickly.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"I just need to let my parents know Suzie's ok." Henry said opening the door. He quickly slipped out into the hall and quickly dialed Kari's cellphone number.

"You're not calling your parents are you?" Terriormon asked.

"Nope" Henry answered waiting for Kari to pick up.

"Hello?" Kari said from the other line.

"Hey Kari it's me Henry." "Hi what's up?" "We know you guys left" "Oh are they mad?" "No but they are getting suspicious of why you four hang out a lot." "Thanks for the warning." "No problem I gotta go bye." "Bye."

"Who was that?" Ken asked.

"Henry he said that the others are getting suspicious of our friendship." Kari answered.

"where are we going Ken?" Kouichi asked.

"digital world." Ken asnwered.

"How?" Kouji asked.

"The school." Kari said realizing where the group was going.

"Right." Ken aswered. Soon they reached the school and quietly snuck in.

"Come on the computer lab is this way." Kari said. They ran upstairs and quietly opened the door to the room. Ken ran right to the computer and turned it on. Soon footsteps were heard down the hall and the digimons hid under the desk. The doors open and a man with glasses was standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Fugiama." Kari said.

"Kari shouldn't you and your friends be on vacation?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, but I forgot to grab something off the computer so my friends came here to help me with it." Kari replied nervously. Mr. Fugiama looked over at ken and smiled.

"Ken Ichijouji?" He asked.

"Yah that's me." Ken said.

"I heard you were coming to school next year playing for our soccer team and maybe joining the computer club." M. Fujiama stated .

"That's true. My dad got a job in town so we're moving closer to be with him." Ken answered.

"Well I see you'll have no problems making friends here." Mr. Fujiama said.

"Well that true sir. I already have friends here that I know so my parents are transferring me here so I can be with them." Ken replied.

"Kari you'll give him a tore of the school right?"Mr. fujiama asked.

"Don't worry I will." Kari said.

"And who might you two be?" Mr. Fujiama asked the twins.

"I'm Kouji and this my brother Kouichi we're friends of a Kari and Ken." Kouji said quickly.

"We met at summer camp just last year and have ben keeping in touch ever since then." Kari said quickly.

"Well that's good see you later kari and don't stay here for too long." Mr. Fujiama said walking out of the computer lab.

"Is the coast clear?" Ken asked. "I'll go check." Kari said walking over to the door. She opened it to see no one in the hallway.

"Coast is clear." She said walking back over to the computer.

"Alright digiport open." Ken said. The kids went through the digiport and landed in the woods again.

"Where are we?" Kouji asked.

"We're back. This is the place where I fell into the ground." Kari said. Everyone looked over and sighed.

"So why are we here?" Kouichi asked.

"To go to the dark ocean." Ken answered.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Because I want to know what Daemon's up to" He answered.

"So we're just going to walk in there and ask him?" Kouji asked.

"No I thought we could do some spying." Ken answered.

"Ok so where's the dark ocean." Kouichi asked.

"I can feel it it's near." Ken said.

"Maybe if we're lucky the ground will open up and swallow us again." Kouji said.

"That's not even funny." Kouichi said.

"Right." Kouji said.

"It's this way. I can feel it." Kari said.

"I know this place." Ken said.

"Really?" Kouichi asked.

"Yah this was one of the first areas I took control of." Ken said.

"Yah this is where Gatomon lost her tail ring.

"We went looking for it in the area. I heard you scream and you me, and Yolie ended up in the dark ocean." Kari explained.

"Oh yah I didn't know that anyone else had gone there besides me at the time." Ken answered.

"So keep going further until we hit the beach?" Kouichi asked.

"Or until everything looks grey" Kouji said.

"Come on you guys it's not that far." Ken said. The group continued walking further.

"There's so much fog here. It means we're close." Ken said.

"And it's getting cold." Kari said.

"It's not that bad." Gatomon said.

"Maybe for you since you have fur. But Kari's right it is a bit cold here." Ken said.

"I can hear waves." Kouji said suddenly.

"Me too." Kari said.

"We're here." Ken said. The four stood together looking at the beach.

"So where's Daemon?" Kouichi asked.

"I'm guessing in that cave over there by the cliffs." Kouji said pointing in the distance.

"Come on let's go." Ken said. He led the group to the foot of the cliff.

"I can't hear anything." Kari said.

"We're not high enough." Ken answered

. "So how do we get up there without make a sound?" Kari asked.

"We could send the digimons up." Ken said. Everyone looked at him.

"It's easy we hide in the bushes while they go up. Of anything happens they run out, tell us and get out of here as fast as possible." Ken said.

"Suonds good." Wormon said.

"Are you ok with this Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Gatomon said.

"Ok." Kari said nervously.

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Ken said putting his hand on Kari's sholder. Kari just nodded slowly.

"If we're caught we can just spirit evolve." Kouji said.

"Right" Kouichi said.

"Ok I'm just worried about Gatomon though. What if she's drawn back into the darkness?" Kari said.

"She won't." Kouichi said.

"He's right as long as she knows who she's fighting for she won't turn to the power of darkness as long as you're there for her." Ken said.

"Ok." Kari said.

"I just hope they don't caught." Kouji said.

"Don't worry they know how to be sneaky." Ken said.

~Wormon and Gatomon~

The two digimon were slowly walking down the cave.

"Well this is weird." Gatomon said.

"What's that light up head?" Wormon said.

"I don't know let's go check it out." Gatomon said. They went close to the light and saw a group of digimon sitting near it.

"What's happening?" Gatomon asked.

"Not sure." Wormon said.

"Now that all those bratts are together we'll have an easy time of getting rid of them." A voice said. Neither Wormon or Gatomon recgnized the voice.

"Easy there more powerful than you think." The second voice said.

"Then well have to pick them off one by one." A third voice said.

"Then we'll start with the children of light and darkness." A fourth voice said.

"Then we can pick off the rest from there." Said a fifth voice.

"But save the leaders for last." A sixth voice said.

"That's right they'll be the strongest and hardest to defeat." A seventh voice said. Wormon nudged Gatomon and the two left quickly. They ran back outside to where their partners were.

"You guys made it." Kari said.

"Let's get out of here quick." Ken said. The four got up and ran back to the digi port.

"Digiport open." Ken said holding up his digivice. Everyone made it through the gate and landed in the computer lab.

"Let's head to my place." Kari said.

"I'll call Henry and Ryo and tell them to join us." Ken said.

"Good idea." Kouichi said. Ken quickly dialed Henry's number.

"Hey Henry, it's me Ken. Can you and Ryo meet us at Kari's house now. We're on our way over Ok we'll meet in the park first. See you then bye." Ken said before hanging up.

"Wat's happening?" Kari asked.

"We're going to meet Henry and Ryo at the park." Ken answered.

"Let's go then." Kouji said.

"Right" Kouichi agreed. The four went directly to the park. They reached the park and waited for a bit. Soon Henry and Ryo came along and the six started walking down to Kari's apartment.

"Hey you guys." Henry said.

"So what did you guys learn?" Ryo asked.

"We'll tell you when we get to Kari's house." Ken answered.

"Right let's go." Kari said. She lead the group over to the building and up to her apartment. She opened the door to find her mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Hi mom I'm home." Kari said.

"Kari your home" Mrs. Kamiya said rushong over to Kari and hugged her.

"Don't worry I was with her." Ken said.

"I know. You are such a good friend to her." Mrs. Kamiya said patting the kid's head. The other boys just watched and giggled. Then she looked over at the other boys.

"And who are you guys?" She asked.

"These are some new friends that we made." Kari said.

"I'm Ryo and this is Henry." Ryo said.

"I'm Kouji and this is my brother Kouichi." Kouji said.

"Hi." Kouichi said.

"They know about digimon as well." Kari said.

"So you kids also work with digimon and help them?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Yes ma'am." Kouichi said.

"Mom it's digidestine and they have digivices like us." Kari said.

"But they're a different model." Henry said.

"We had some stuff to talk about so that's why they came over." Kari said.

"Ok I'll put some snacks out for you kids." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Thank you." Henry said.

"Are we going to your room?" Ryo asked.

"Yah." Kari said. She lead the boys right into her room. Everyone walked in and put their things by the door. The digimon ran right for the bed and started jumping on it.

"Terriormon get down." Henry said watching his partner bounce.

"It's ok I don't mind the others do that all the time." Kari said.

"You sure?" Henry asked. Kari nodded.

"They should probably stop though so we can concentrate." Kouji said.

"Yah we need Gatomon and Wormon to tell us what they know." Ken said. The digimons stopped jumping and stared at their partner.

"Ok so what did you two hear?" Ryo asked.

"Well first they said that their plan to get all of the digidestines together worked.

"All of us together what does that mean?" Kari asked.

"The soccer game." Ken said.

"That makes sense. Since we all saw each other and met during the soccer game." Henry said.

"So what's next?" Kari asked.

"They said the gather of digistestines would be easy to destroy all of you guys." Wormon said.

"Of course." Ken sighed.

"So they said they would go with the kids of light and dark and work their way up leaving the leaders of the group last." Gatomon said.

"Should we warn them?" Kouji asked.

"Not yet. If Tai learns that we snuck into the digital world without him he'll freak." Ken said.

"We don't need that again." Kari said.

"Mom I'm home." a voice said from the front door.

"It's Tai." Kari said. "Is Kari home?" Tai asked.

"She's in her room with some friends." Mrs. Kamiya answered.

"Ok come on guys." Tai said.

"Guys?" Kouji asked.

"He must have brought the older kids home with him." Kari said. A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Kari said.

"Hey guys." Tai said opening the door. The older kids poked their heads in and said hi as well.

"Hi you guys." Kari said.

"So what's happening?" Tai asked.

"We were just talking that's all." Kari said.

"About what?" Tai asked.

"Well uh..." Kari began.

"Can you excuse us for a minute it's nothing personal. Don't worry." Ken said. He got up and pushed the kids out of the room.

"Ken?" Kari said.

"Sorry I thought we need time to decide what to tell him before telling him." Ken said closing the door.

"That's actually a good idea." Ryo said.

"So do we tell them?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Kari said.

"Well he's your brother you should decide." Ken said.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Kari, whatever you decide we'll back you up." Henry said.

"He's right we're all in this together." Ryo said.

"Ok" Kari sighed.

Will Kari tell the older kids?

Should Kari tell the older kids?


	16. Chapter 16

Tai: She better tell us.

Henry: Who?

Tai: Kari

Kari: What about me?

Tai: what are you hiding?

Kari: Nothing

Poi Brothers: Did someone say Kari?

Tai: What are you three doing here? You don't appear until later of the story.

Mr. Wong: Hey kids what's happening here?

Henry: Dad?

Tai: THAT"S IT!

Kari and Henry look up.

Tai: Anyone who doesn't appear until later of the story out NOW!

Poi Brother: We don't have to go

Poi Brother 2: Yah you can't make us.

Kari: Um it might be an actually be a good idea if you leave.

Poi Brother 3: Alright if you say so. Come on let's go.

The three hang their heads and leave.

Henry: Dad you should leave too.

Mr. Wong: Alright.

He turns around and leave.

Tai: So like I was saying when are you going to tell us?

Henry: Don't worry Tai she'll eventually tell us. Just keep reading and find out.

Tai: (Sighs) Fine on with the story.

Chapter 16

Last time: (Kouji's POV) While at Izzy's we were talking strategy for when our final battle is to come. Kari, Ken, Kouichi and I snuck away and went back to the digital world. Kari got a call from Henry saying that the others were getting suspicious of our sudden friendship. Anyways. We went to the dark ocean to listen onto Daemon's plan. After that we met up with Henry and Ryo at kari's house. From the digimon we learn that the soccer game was a set up to get us al to meet so they could destroy us. Tai comes home and wonders what we're up to. We told Kari she had to decide whether to tell her brother or not what's happening. I hope she makes the right decision.

"So want to tell them?" Ken asked.

"I can't" Kari said.

"Then we won't" Kouji said.

"Right" Kouichi said. The two tamers nodded in agreement.

"Continuing further did you two recognize any of the voices?" Ryo asked. The two digimon shook their heads.

"That means Daemon wasn't there when we were." Kari said.

"I wonder where he is then." Ken said.

"Did you guys see what they looked like? If you descibe them to us we might be able to identify the digimons." Henry said.

"There were five figures." Wormon said.

"The first one looked like a night she was pink and the voice sounded like a girl." Gatomon said.

"Sounds like Cruseadamon." Kouji said.

"I better put this in my d- terminal so we can remember for later." Ken said putting her name in the d- terminal.

"Who's next?" Ryo asked.

"There was also a white one with wings." Wormon said.

"Dynosmon." Kouichi said.

"Who are they?" Henry asked.

"They're royal knights. They used to work for Lucemon and went around stealing data of the digital world to revive him." Kouji said.

"In return Lucemon would give them the key to our world to return. Unfortunately Lucemon took their data before Takuya or Kouiji could." Kouichi added.

"Who's next?" Kouji asked.

"Well next is this monkey with some weird hat and clothes." Wormon said.

"Makuramon." Henry said.

"Who?" Kari asked.

"He was one of the 12 davas from the digital world I went to. They came to our world to destroy humans." Henry answered.

"So we have three who were the other two?" Henry asked.

"Now that I think of it I did see Piedmon and Machinedramon." Gatomon said.

"That bring us to five." Ken said.

"Who were they?" Kouji asked.

"They are two of the four dark masters. They leveled the digital world and tried to destroy the place after the digidestines returned home to search for me." Kari answered.

"Hey Kari is everything fine?" Tai asked from the other side of the door.

"Yah I'm fine don't worry." Kari answered.

"We probably should be going now." Kouji told the boys.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Henry said. Everyone else nodded in agreement and got up off the floor. Ken opened the door and one by one they all left the room. They all went to the front door that Ken opened up as well.

"We'll have to meet up again soon to talk about it some more." Ken said. As the boys were about to leave Yolie, Rika, Jeri and Zoe appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." Zoe said.

"Hey girls." Ryo said.

"What were you guys doing here?" Yolei asked.

"Just hanging out with the guys." Ken answered.

"So what are you guys up to?" Ryo asked.

"We were going out shopping and wondering if Kari wanted to join us." Rika answered.

"You? I thought you hated it." Henry said.

"Can it Wong." Rika yelled.

"Right well have fun you guys." Kouji said.

"Time for us to go." Kouichi said as the boys ran down the hall.

"So what do you say?" Jeri asked.

"Sure why not." Kari answered.

"Now where are you going?" Tai asked.

"Out with the girls." Kari answered. Yolei looked in and noticed Mimi and Sora sitting on the couch.

"Sora, Mimi want to come to the mall with us?" Yolei asked.

"Sure." The girls answered and went over to the door.

"Alright then let's go." Yolei said raising up her index finger. The boys from the living room just stared at her awkwardly. The girls couldn't help but look at her as well.

"Oh boy." Sora sighed.

"Is she always like this?" Rika whispered to Kari.

"Yah when we're going to the digital world." Kari answered.

"This should be fun." Jeri said.

"Hey slow pokes last one there is a rotten digi egg." Yolei ended from the other end of the hall.

"How did she?" Rika asked.

"Come on I don't want to be a rotten digi egg." Jeri said and ran up to Yolei. The other girls looked at each other and ran.

"I'm glad I'm not going along." Tai said.

"Yep me too." Matt said.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Joe asked.

"About 30 minutes at the most." Izzy said.

"Good luck to them." Matt said.

~Girls~

"Ok girls its time to change out looks to impress some boys." Yolie announced to the girls taking control of the group.

"Who are we trying to impress?" Rika asked.

"Well I want to impress Takato." Jeri said blushing.

"Well I'm already dating Matt so why do I need to impress him?" Sora asked.

"change your look and he'll like you more." Mimi commented.

"Who do you like Mimi?" Yolei asked.

"Um well... you see it's someone you wouldn't expect." She said.

"who?" Yolei screamed.

"Alright it's Joe." Mimi said.

"Joe?" Kari and Sora said together.

"Yah what's wrong with that." Mimi said.

"Nothing I just didn' think he was your type." Sora said.

"So who is your target?" Mimi asked.

"Well it's between TK and Ken." Yolei said.

"Why TK?" Kari asked.

"Well he's really nice and beside we live in the same aartment building if we go out I'll be able to see him everyday. Unlike Ken who I would have to take a bus to visit." Yolei said.

"You know he's moving here for the next school year." Sora said.

"I know then there's everyone bugging me about dating the boy genius." Yolei moaned.

"I thought you liked the attention." Kari said.

"Yah not that kind of intention and who are you trying to impress." Yolei said.

"Well no one really." Kari said

. "Maybe it's Henry." Jeri said.

"What makes you say that?" Kari asked.

"You two have been hanging out a lot." Sora said.

"Maybe she's trying to impress those twins." Mimi said.

"Huh?" Zoe said.

"I'm not." Kari answered.

"So then who?" Sora asked.

"NO One." Kari screamed.

"If she doesn't want to tell then she doesn't have to." Rika said getting annoyed.

"Ok fine then since there's eight of us. Let's split up in pairs and help each other out. We can meet up in the food court in an hour and since there are three of us from Odiaba and you three haven't been here before we'll partner with you guys and help you around ." Yolei said.

"Alright then you go first." Kari said.

"You sure?" Yolei asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright I guess I'll go with Zoe then." Yolei said.

"Yolei there's only seven of us." Mimi said.

"Don't worry whoever is last can pick who they want to go with." Kari said.

"Ok." Yolei said. "So?" Sora asked.

"What? Oh right I'll go with Jeri." Yolei said.

"Who's next?" Rika asked.

"Have fun." Zoe said watching the two leave.

"I'm sure they will." Rika said.

"Well I'll go with Rika, Kari you Zoe and Mimi will be together is that alright?" Sora asked.

"Fine by me." Mimi anwsered.

"Ok have fun" Rika said. The two went off in their own direction leaving the last three behind.

"Well where should we go?" Kari asked.

"Let's go this way." Mimi said leading them somewhere. The girls went into a store that had sunglasses, hats and other things.

"What do you think?" Zoe asked putting on a pair of sunglasses with a purple frame.

"I like it." Mimi answered.

"You should get it." Kari said.

"Nah I need to focus on some new clothes." Zoe said. She put the glasses back and the girls left the store. They next went in Forever 21 and started pulling things they liked off the racks. After that they took turns in the dressing rooms trying on the clothes and showing it to each other. MImi was the first to come out. She was wearing a strapless knee length dress with white sneakers. Zoe liked the outfit but Kari didn't. she thought the sneakers didn't go. She found a pair of strap sandals and gave them for Mimi to try on. Both girls liked the outfit better.

"Wow Kari you have a good eye on fashion." Zoe said.

"Thanks." Kari answered.

"So you going to get it?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not sure yet.

"I'll keep looking and come back for it later." Mimi answered.

"Ok Kari your turn." Zoe said. Kari went into the dressing room with the clothes in her hand. Kari stepped out wearing a red tank top with jean shorts and sneakers.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Sporty? Not really you." Mimi said.

"I like it." Zoe said. Kari said nothing and changed back into her normal clothes.

"Your turn." She told Zoe. Zoe went in and came out in an orange and yellow dress wearing matching strap sandals.

"I love it." Mimi said. She started to jump up and down clapping her hands.

"I don't know. Do you like the color?" Kari asked. Zoe looked into the mirror of the dressing room.

"I think you're right let's keep looking." Zoe said. she changed back into her regular clothes and they all left the store.

~Jeri and Sora~

The two girls walked together into another store and started looking around.

"Sora? What do you think Takato will like?" Jeri asked.

"I can't answer that Jeri. I don't know him that well. Just find something that you're comfortable in and he'll like you in that." Sora answered.

"You sure?" Jeri asked.

"Yes don't worry." Sora said.

"I'm going to try some things on." Jeri said taking a handful of clothes off the rack. Sora grabbed some clothes as well and followed her to the changing room. Sora came out in a stripe turtle neck long sleeve shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and ugg boots.

"I don't know, I mean it would be good if it was for winter but it's not." Sora said.

"Yah I agree." Jeri said coming out in a red spaghetti strap dress with red flip flops on.

"Ooh I like that it's better than what I'm wearing." Sora said.

"I like it too but I'm not sure if I'm going to buy it yet." Jeri said.

"Let's keep looking." Sora said. The two girls changed and left the store.

~Yolei and Rika~

"Do you really think we all need to change our looks?" Rika asked.

"Come on it'll be fun plus you get some new clothes and we get to watch the boys' mouthes drop to the ground." Yolei said as they entered a store.

"Hmm I wouldn't mind see that." Rika said picking out some clothes. Rika tried on a long orange dress with sandals. Yolei liked it a lot and suggested she should buy it. Surprisingly Rika liked the outfit herself. Yolie wore a blue dress with a halter strap and matching sandals. Yolei also liked her outfit but Rika didn't. The girls decide to leave the store and look else where.

~Sora and Zoe~

After an hour the two were the first to arrive at the food court they grabbed a couple of sodas and sat down talking. The girls had no shopping bag on them though.

"An hour of shopping and nothing." Sora said.

"Maybe the other girls will come with nothing." Zoe said.

"Maybe but I don't think I can look around again." Sora complained.

"Yah me too." Zoe said. Mimi, Kari and Jeri soon arrived at the food court. Kari also had no shopping bags. Mimi had none as well.

"Look like you three came up empty handed as well. " Sora said.

"I know too many good choices." Mimi said.

"Maybe we should forget trying toimpress the boys." Jeri said.

"What do you mean forget?" A voice said from behind. They girls turned around and looked up to see Yolei. She had no bags with her and the same with Rika.

"Maybe we should give up. We're all tired and I don't think I could do another round through the stores." Kari said.

"I guess you're right." Yolei said with a sigh.

"Let's try again another day it's not like we're going to have the battle within the next hour or so." Jeri said.

"Yah but it could be the next day." Zoe said.

"Then we'll just go home or the hotel wear a different outfit tomorrow and do a different style to our hair." Mimi said.

"I like that idea." Jeri said.

"Alright then we'll do that tomorrow when we meet at the park." Mimi smiled.

"This is going to be fun." Zoe said.

~Next Day~

The next day the girls went with their plan. They all met at the hotel to get ready. They were the last to arrive at the park. They all went down together to show off their style.

"So what do you boys think?" Zoe asked when the girls reached the park. She was wearing a purple dress with a white belt on it. She had a pair of strap sandals on and wore her hair in a ponytail.

"Woah." Davis said. Next to Zoe was Mimi. She was wearing A blue dress with a halter strap. She wore ankle boots with a little heal on them and her hair was down with nothing in it. Kari wore a green dress with straps, a pair of flats small green barrettes in her wore an orange dress with off the shoulder straps. She had on flip flops and her hair was in its usual ponytail. And finally Jeri. She wore a pink t shirt with skinny jeans. She had on a pair of converse and wore her hair down with nothing in it. None of the boys could say anything.

"Wow." Kazu said.

"Yah so what was the reason for changing your looks?" Matt asked.

"Oh we just wanted to see how you boys would react." Zoe said.

"It was Yolei's idea." Mimi said.

"Ok" Kenta said.

"Only Yolei could come up with an idea like that." TK sighed.

"Yah and convince everyone to do it." Ken said.

"Are you guys alight?" Kari asked. "

Yah we're fine." Tai said.

"You never told us what you thought of." Mimi said.

"Kari I never thought there would be a day where you didn't wear pink." TK said.

"You don't like it?" Kari asked.

"No i do." he said.

"Thanks" She answered. He looked over at Yolei who was standing alone and saw how beautiful she was. He walked passed Kari and went over to Yolei. Kari turned around and saw he two talking. A hand came up from behind and was placed on Kari's shoulders. She turned around to see that it was Ken smiling at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yah I just never thought of them as a couple." Kari said.

"I had a feeling this would happen. After all they live in the same apartment building." Ken said.

"Yah your right." Kari said.

"Don't worry I like you're dress the best." Ken said. Kari looked down and blushed.

"Thanks Ken that's means a lot hearing it from you." She said looking back up at him.

"You look nice Jeri. I like that you didn't put anything in it." Takato said.

"Thanks I wanted to do something different." Jeri answered.

"You sure it's not because Yolei made you?" Kazu asked.

"Go away." Takato said.

"Whatever." Kazu said and walked away.

"Wow." Takuya and JP said together. The two were staring at zoe and ended up drooling. Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy stood to the side and watch them argue.

"Zoe I hope you're happy for making them this way." Kouji said.

"I'll admit it's kind of entertaining to watch." Kouichi said.

"Yah." Tommy said.

"I'll go away now. Tell me how the fight turns out." Zoe said and walked away.

"Wow. Rika I'm surprised you picked a dress." Ryo said.

"What does that mean?" Rika asked.

"Well I mean is that you told me you hated dresses and you said you never liked it when your mom forced you in to one." He answered.

"Oh yah I actually liked this dress. I might start wearing them more often, but don't expect that to happen." Rika answered.

"Mimi hi." Joe said her. She walk right up to him.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"Wow you look nice." Joe said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey Sora you look nice." Matt said seeing his girlfriend walk up to him.

"Thanks I just wanted to try something new." Sora said.

"Hey everyone come over here." Izzy said. Takato and Jeri looked up.

"What's wrong?" Jeri asked.

"I don't know." Takato said he took her hand and they went over to the boys who just lumped together. Rika and Ryo came over next. TK and Yolei walked over next and stood side by side. Cody who sat next to Izyy just watched the couples come over. Matt came over with his arm around Sora's shoulder. Cody knew the two were dating since Christmas but he was curious with the couple from the other teams and the new one that was forming from his own friends. Zoe walked over next with Kouji by her side. Were they going to be a couple? Cody asked himself. He didn't know the answers since he didn't know them that well.

"Hey Tommy does Zoe like anyone?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. But it's cleat that JP and Takuya have big crushes on her. In fact she promised him a date after the battle with the Royal Knights. I'm not sure that happened yet. What about your group?" Tommy said.

"Sora and Matt have been dating since Christmas. Davis and Kari tried going out but things didn't go well. I don't know about anyone else." Cody said. "What about Ken and Kari the two seems to be getting close." Tommy suggested.

"Well maybe. I think they're just friends." Cody said.

"Hey Zoe where are the boys?" Sora asked.

"Over there." Zoe answered pointing to JP and Takuya fighting.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"The two both have a crush on her that's why." Sora answered

. "Kind of like Kari." Davis said.

"What was that about me?" Kari asked. She and Ken walked up behind him just in time to hear what he said.

"Oh hi guys." Davis said nervously. "Don't worry Kari whatever he said he was just thinking and it accidentally slipped out." Ken said.

"Hey." Davis said.

"Mind if I hang over here for a bit?" Zoe asked.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" Kari asked.

"They're fighting over Zoe." Tommy said pointing to the two boys. Kouji and Kouichi walked up to them

"What about you guys? Not cool enough to fight for Zoe's love?" Davis asked.

"We're cool." Kouichi said.

"We just choose not to get involve." Kouji added.

"Yah Davis the cool people don't fight unless some one brings it to them." TK said.

"You should never fight unless need to." Henry said.

"Is everyone here yet?" Jp asked suddenly.

"We're waiting for Mimi and Joe." Zoe said.

"Hey you guys hurry up and get over here." Davis yelled. Joe and Mimi stopped talking and ran over to the group.

"What took you guys so long?" Davis asked.

"What we're sorry." Mimi said.

"Mimi you and Joe?" Tai asked.

"Yah what's wrong with that?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing just didn't think you two liked each other." Tai said.

"Yah so wait do you like me?" Mimi asked.

"No, I mean I like you as a friend not a girlfriend. I'm just waiting for the right girl. It's just not you. I mean it could be you and aaah I'll just shut up." Tai said.

"Tai you should just stop." Davis said.

"Way to make things worse." Takato said.

"Tai" Kari said.

"What?" He asked.

"Ok enough everyone let's go to the digital world and see what's up." Izzy said setting up a gate on his computer.

"Kari?" He asked.

"Right, digiport open." Kari said holding up her digivice.

"Why are we here?" Sora asked.

"To scope things out plus we might run into our enemies and our final battle might be happening." Izzy said.

"No way." Jeri said.

"I think we should split into groups and..." Izzy said.

"Look around until something comes at us." Tai finished.

"Hold it." Takuya said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked.

"Who elected you guys leaders of this team anyways?" Takuya asked.

"He has a point." Rika said.

"We're older than you guys and we know more about this dimensions of the digital world than anyone else." Tai protested. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"So if we were in our area of the digital world would you be the leader then?" Takato asked.

"Well then you guys would be in charge then I guess." Tai answered.

"Yah until computer nerd over here comes up with something that puts him in charge." Takato said.

"Hey the name is Izzy." Izzy said quickly.

"I say we vote on the leader right now." Jp said.

"I second that." Tommy said.

"Alright then we'll do a vote." Tai said.

"Here's how it goes first those who want to be leaders line up." Joe said. Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya all lined up.

"Well that figures." Joe said. "

If there's anyone we should nominate speak up. If your name gets picked you line up as well." Kouji said.

"So start picking names." JP said. Everyone remained silant for a few minutes.

"Well no one else is being nominated." Tai said.

"Wait" Sora said. The grils grouped up and were quietly talking.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked.

"I nominate Rika." Jeri spoke up.

"I vote for Ryo." Kenta said raising his hand.

"I think Yolei should do it." Cody said.

"Why not Izzy?" Sora said.

"Henry could do it as well." Kazu said.

"Alright all those who were mentioned step up." Tai said. Everyone who was called went up and stood by the goggle heads.

"Anyone else want to go?" Matt asked.

"Why not Kari?" TK said suddenly.

"Me? I think you should do it TK." Kari said.

"Fine let's both go." TK said as they walked up to join the others.

"Anyone else?" Tai asked.

"Nope I think that's it." Izzy said.

"So now what?" Mimi asked.

"Well I think we should each pick a digidestine and we can mention the name more than once." TK said.

"Right and we can't pick ourselves." Matt said.

"Sounds like a good set of rules." Kari said.

"Let's stand in a circle and then decide who should go first." Tommy suggested.

"Good idea Tommy." Ken said. Everyone quickly formed a circle with the digimons on the side watching.

"Who goes first?" Ryo asked.

"I will. I choose Davis." Henry sad.

"I pick Rika" Kouji said.

"I pick Ryo" Kouichi said.

" I pick Yolei" Mimi said.

"I pick Davis." Tai said.

"I pick also pick Davis." Sora said.

"I pick Takato." Joe said.

"I'll choose Takato as well." Izzy said.

"I choose Izzy" Matt said.

"I pick Henry." Tai said.

"I pick Takato" TK said.

"I choose Ryo." Kari said.

"I pick Yolei" Davis said.

"I pick Tai" Cody said.

"I pick Takato." Yolei said.

"I pick Rika." Takato said.

"I pick Ryo." Rika said.

"aww thanks." Ryo said.

"Just pick someone." Rika said.

"Fine I choose Kari." Ryo said.

"I pick TK" JP said.

"I choose TK as well." Tommy said.

"I pick Ryo" Zoe said.

"I choose Henry" Kazu said.

"Dido that." Kenta said.

"I pick TK" Jeri said.

"I want the funny older boy." Suzie said pointing to Tai.

"She picks Tai." Henry said.

"Did we forget anyone?" Kouji asked.

"I think we're all set." Kouichi said.

"What are the results Izzy?" JP asked.

"Well we have a three way tie between Ryo, Davis and Takato." Izzy answered.

"So what now?" Tai asked.

"We could do a recount." Kouji suggested.

"Why not let the three of us work together." Takato said.

"That might be a good idea." TK said.

"Alright then you three are our leaders." Tai said.

"Which mean you work together and decide what to do." Izzy said.

"And no goofing off." Tai said directing it at Davis and Takato.

"Don't worry they won't goof off they have Ryo to keep them in line." Kari said.

"Ok so what should we do now?" Davis asked.

"We're not getting anywhere with those two as leaders." Yolei said.

"I don't know. Davis may be a goofball and a pain but he's been able to put us through some tough spots." Ken said.

"Why are we here?" Cody asked.

"To look around see if there's any help." TK said.

"Why not go to Gennai's house again." Tommy suggested.

"Good idea." Tai said.

"Hold it we're the leaders I say let's go and fight." Davis said.

"Actually I agree with Tommy." Takato said.

"Same here, it's better than sitting around doing nothing." Ryo said.

"Everyone is against me." Davis whined.

"Quit whining and let's go." Matt shouted. Everyone started walking in the woods.

"Puppet Pumble." A voice said. A huge mallet came out of the tries and almost hit the kids, but the digimons used their attacks to block it.

"What was that?" Rika asked.

"Look up there." Takato said pointing to the trees. Everyone looked up to see a puppet sitting on top of a tree.

"Puppetmon" The eight original digidestines said.

"Puppetmon. He' a mega level digimon. He uses hismallet for his attack puppet pumble which we just saw." Henry said reading from his d-power.

"TK did you miss me?" Puppetmon asked. Everyone looked over at him.

"Not a chance." TK answered.

"Your mean." Puppetmon said.

"What and smacking a group of kids with your giant hammer isn't?" Takato yelled.

"I don't need you guys I made loads of friends." Puppetmon said. Metal Seadramon appeared along with Piedmon and Machindramon

. "Metal Seadramon also a mega, special attack Ice blast." Rika said reading from her d-power.

"Piedmon mega specal attack trump sword." Takato read.

"Machinedramon, Mega special attack giga cannon." Ryo said.

"They're all mega." Patamon said.

"No problem we've defeated them once we can do it again." TK said.

"Wait they might be stronger now." Takuya said.

"He's right. Our the enimies we faced earlier had a lot more power than before." Kari stated.

"So we can beat them together." Davis said.

"Right" Agumon said.

"Everyone let's go to our highest forms we can." Palmon said.

"Right you guys it's time to digivole." Izzy said.

"Ice into flame."

"Thunder into light."

"Wind into flame"

"Darkness into light."

"Unity Execute. Unified spirit evolution"

"Emperorgreymon"

"Magnagerurmon"

"Armordillomon digivole to Anklamon"

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon."

"DNAdigivolve to... Shakuwomon."

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilomon."

"Gatomon"

"DNAdigivolve to... Silphymon"

"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon."

"Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon."

"DNA digivolve to Pieldramon. Mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon."

"Agumon warddigivolve to... Wargreymon."

"Gabumon warpdigivolve to... Metalgurerumon"

"Byomon digivolve to Birdramon. Digiovle to Garudomon."

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon. Digivolve to... Megakaputerimon.

"Gomomon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Digivolve to... Zudomon."

"Palmmon digivolve to... Togamon. Digivolve to... Lilymon"

"Biomerge activate"

"Terriermon biormerge to... Megagargomon"

"Rennamon digivolve to... Sukuamon"

"Guilmon biomerge to... Gallentmon."

"Cyberdramon biomerge to... Justimon"

"Alright you guys let them have it." Tai shouted.

"Terra Force"

"Static Force"

"Flower Cannon"

"Way to go you guys." Tai said. He watched the attacks hit the Dark Masters. A cloud covered them up for a minute. When it disappeares, they were still standing except for the three digimons that attacked were now rookies.

"He hit them." Zoe said.

"They dedigivolved." Kari said.

"He's stronger now, remember, a mega and two ultimates won't work." Jeri said.

"You guys will all have to work together." Kenta said.

"Yah show him who's boss." Kazu shouted.

"Shield of the joust."

"Gargomissles."

"Metal wolf claw"

"Magna missiles"

"They did it." Zoe cheered.

"Palmon don't" Mimi said. After the three attack they were hit and reverted back to rookies. Mimi, Kary, Yolei and Tai quickly ran to grab their partners while the other covered for them.

"Are they ok?" Kouichi asked.

"Yah they should be fine but they need to rest first." Kari said.

"The dark masters are knocking our digimon down like they're nothing." Yolei said.

"If this keeps us no one will be able to fight." Mimi said.

"Takato." Jeri screamed. Everyone looked up to see Gallentmon falling to the ground. He turned back to normal.

"Takato" Jeri yelled and ran up to him. Magagaromon came to the ground next.

"Henry" Kari yelled she ran up to him to see if he was alright. Ken went over and helped as well.

"Kouji" Kouichi yelled watching his brother fall.

"Gabumon" Matt shouted watching his partner fall towards him.

"He's swatting them like flies." Ken said.

"Takato are you ok?" Jeri asked.

"I'm fine don't worry." Takato said trying to get up. Jeri took his arm and helped him up.

"Kouji" JP said, he Tommy and Zoe ran up to see if he was ok.

"I'm fine don't worry." He said getting up.

"Don't worry Gabumon you'll be ok." Matt said holding his partner.

"Henry are you ok?" Ken asked.

"Yep I'm ok." Henry said.

"Guys we might want to come up with a new plan." Joe said.

"Yah." Takato said in agreement.

"Kouji we should combine all the spirits." Zoe said.

"Yah you're right this isn't our strongest form." Kouji said.

"Izzy, is it possible for our digimons to DNA digiovle to become Omnimon?" Tai asked.

"I don't know but right now is not a good time with both your digimon and Matt's being knocked out from battle." Izzy said. Tai looked over to see Gabumon in the same state that Agumon was in. "Takuya fall back we have a plan." Kouji said.

"It might be best if everyone falls back." Kari said. "

Yah your right." Ken said. "

So what's happening?" Takuya asked turning back to himself.

"We're going to combine our spirits." Zoe said.

"Ok." Takuya said.

"Ready?" Kouji asked.

"Ready." The other five answered.

"Execute. Ancient spirits unite."

Nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Zoe said.

"Aww man." JP sighed.

"Why didn't it work?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure." Takuya said. Rika and Ryo came and joined the other team.

"Why aren't you guys up there?" Takato asked.

"We decided to fall back before we got hit." Rika said. She and Ryo joined with the other tamers and legendary warriors. Ken and Kari were with them as well. The digidestines stood in their own group still willing to fight.

"Everyone here have a partner have theirs right?" Ryo asked.

"No Imperialdramon is still fighting." Ken said. Suddenly Leafmon came flying towards Ken.

"He's been hit." Matt said. Puppetmon watched the kids and noticed they were in two groups.

"Puppet pumble." His hammer created a huge crack around the lager group of kids.

"What's happening?" Tommy asked as the ground shook around them. The ground crumbled from underneath them and they all began to fall. The kids and their digimon partner fell leaving the digidestines behind.

"Kari no." Tai yelled.

"Ken" Davis screamed.

"Oh no now what?" Sora asked.

So now what will happen? Chapter is finally done.


	17. Chapter 17

Ken: Separated again.

Kari: We seem to do that a lot don't we.

Ryo: It's a good thing.

Henry: Yah it forces us to work together as a team.

TK: I think we don't need it.

Kazu and Keta walk by fighting with Davis and Takuya.

Yolei: Are you sure about that TK?

TK: Uh I guess your right it's good to separate into small groups sometimes.

Chapter 17

The kids and their partners fell through the ground as the digidestines watched them. Davis took a step back and about to jump in until Matt stopped him.

"Davis don't there's only 10 of us now. We need to stay together." He said.

"But Kari" Davis said.

"She'll be fine she has Ken to protect her." Tai said.

"What makes you think he'll protect her?" Davis asked.

"Because they've been separated from us before and he's our friend. He seems to care a lot for her." Tai said.

"Wait I thought that was TK's job." Davis said.

"ENOUGH" Sora screamed. Everyone looked at her.

"They're not with us and they can handle themselves we can only worry about ourselves right now." She said.

"She's right we need to stick together and continue fighting until the others can come back to us." Matt said.

~Kids falling~

Everyone screamed until they hit the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" Takuya asked. Everyone moaned from where they landed.

"Ok I'll take that as a yes." He said.

"Where are we?" Jeri asked.

"I'm not sure. Kari, Ken do you guys know where we are." Takato said. He made his way over to Jeri and helped her up.

"Some sort of cave we must be underground." Kari said.

"I'm not sure either." Ken said. He pulled out his d- terminal for some light. Kari did the same thing and looked around.

"I was right looks like we're trapped in some kind of cave." Kari said seeing at all the walls were sealed.

"So how do we get out?" Zoe asked.

"Well we can't get out the way we came in." Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked.

"Look up." Kouichi said.

"See it's sealed we can't get out." Ken said pointing his d-terminal light to the ceiling.

"We can't get out?" Suzie asked.

"Don't worry we will." Henry said. He went through his cards and pulled one out.

"I have an idea." Henry said.

"Digimodify... digmon's drill activate."

A huge drill came on Terriormon's head. He ran towards the wall as the drill started spinning. Unfortunately it wouldn't cut through the wall.

"Nice try." Rika said.

"Can I stop?" Terriormon asked spinning around in circles.

"Yes you can." Henry said.

"We could try to have our digimons digivolve." Takato suggested.

"We can't we all fit but if even one of our digimons try to digivolve the we'd be crushed." Ryo said.

"Too bad we can't break free from the outside." Kenta said. Kari looked up and thought about it for a minute.

"Kenta that's it." She said pulling out her d-terminal.

"Your listening to Kenta?" Kazu asked.

"Yah he has an idea if we can get someone to free us from the outside we can help the others." Kari said.

"But we can't pull anyone away from your team." Jeri said.

"I know I have other connections to get to." Kari said.

"So who are you contacting?" Ken asked.

"Michael and Willis." Kari answered.

"Willis is that boy with the twins right?" Henry asked.

"Yah he and Michael live in New York. They don't know each other yet but they soon will be." Kari said.

"Good idea it'll be nice to see Michael again." Ken said.

"You'll like Willis Ken, he's smart like you." Kari said.

"Cool can't wait to meet him." Ken said.

"I'll send out an email now." Kari said.

_Willis and Michael,_

_Come to the digital world a friend will help you and your digimons bring you to where I am. I'm trapped in a cave with a group of kids come soo_

_Kari _

~New York, Willis~

Willis was at the library with friends studying for an exam when he got the email.

"Who's the email from?" A friend asked. "No one, I got to go I'll see you soon." Willis said packing up his things. He ran home and ran right to his computer. He went on his computer to find a gate to the digital world open.

~New York, Michael~

Michael was also with friends when he got the email. He noticed that it was Kari calling him and ran home quickly. He went to find his computer waiting for him with a digiport open.

~The digital World~

The two boys landed in the woods. They looked over and saw each other.

"I'm Willis" Willis said.

"I'm Michael I guess you got the message from Kari." Michael said.

"You know Kari?" Willis asked.

"Yah we met in the digital world. One of her friends is mine as well so that's how we know each other. and you?" Michael said.

"I met her in New York, she was with another friend. They were both visiting a friend who lives here. I also know her from another boy named Izzy they're friends so he told me about her and the others." Willis said. "

So we're supposed to help her and a group of kids." Michael said.

"Yah not sure how that'll work" Willis said.

"Michael, over here Michael." A voice said.

"Betamon." Michael called to his partner.

"I'm ready to work." Betamon said.

"Come on let's find Kari." Michael said.

"I'll let her know we're on our way." Willis said.

~Cave~

Back in the cave everyone sat down quietly. Kari kept checking her d-terminal every few minute to figure out the time and, to see if anyone responded. It had been a few hours and no one knew what was happening.

"Takato I'm hunrgy." Giulmon whined.

"You're always hungry." Takato answered. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Kari how long have we've ben down here?" Kouji asked.

"Over an hour." Kari said. She looked at her d-terminal and noticed she received mail.

"Hey I got an email." She said.

"Who's it from?" Kouichi asked.

"It's Willis, he says he's in the digital world with Michael and they're on our way to help us." kari said.

"Really?" Takato said.

"We'll be out of here in no time." Jeri said.

"Hold on, the digital world is a big place who knows how far away they landed on us." Takuya said.

"Takuya's right it might be another few hours before we're finally rescued." Kouji said.

"At least we'll get out of here." Kouichi said.

"Kari tell them to let us know when they're near us." Ken said.

"Right" Kari said creating an email.

~Digital World~

"It's an email from Kari." Willis said. The two boys were riding on Seadramon through the digital world.

"She says to let her know when we're close." Willis said.

"I'm getting a signal." Michael said.

"We're close." Willis said. It took them ten minutes to find where the others are trapped.

~Cave~

"My digivice is picking up a couple of signals." Kari said.

"It must be them." Ken said.

"It's an email they're here and going to try to blast a hole in the wall." Kari said.

"That's good." Jeri said.

"Let's hope they can do it." Gatomon said.

"Tell them we're ready whenever they are." Henry said.

"Right." Kari said.

~Michael and Willis~

"It's from Kari she says they're ready when we are." Willis said.

"Alright tell them to move back so we can blast through the walls." Michael.

"Right" Willis said.

Kari,

Have everyone move into the center, we're going to try to break through.

Willis

"They're going to break through, everyone stay clear of the walls." Kari said.

"Right, Kari tell them they can do it." Ken said.

~Michael and Willis~

"Ok we're good." Willis said. "Alright Seadramon" Michael said.

"Sea blast"

Seadramon created a hole.

"He did it." Michael cheered.

"Come on." Willis said. The two boys ran up to the hole to find a group of kids inside.

"Kari, Ken." Michael called.

"Michael." Ken called out.

"Hey don't forget about me." Another voice said.

"Willis" Kari said.

"They did it we're free." Jeri said.

"Come on let's get out of here." Takuya said. He lead the group of kids over to the hole. Michael and Willis helped everyone out.

"Finally, sunshine." Tommy said.

"Feel that fresh air." JP said.

"Alright you guys break time is over." Kari said.

"Right." Ken said.

"So who are you guys?" Takato asked.

"Well meet Michael and Willis, they're from New York and the closest contact to digidestines from outside of Japan." Kari said.

"Michael these are some new friends of ours, meet, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriormon, Rika, Guilmon, Kazu, Gaurdramon, Kenta, Marineangemon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Suzie, Lopmon, Jeri, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, Tommy and JP." Ken said.

"It's nice to meet you guys, you're all from Japan right?" Michael asked.

"Yah we're from different towns in Japan." Takato answered.

"We're from the West Shinjuku area which is about an hour drive from where they live." Henry said.

"We're from shibuya which is like a 45 minute drive from Odiaba." Takuya said.

"We met at a soccer game." Zoe said.

"We're staying at a hotel in Odaiba so it's close to Kari and Ken's it's easy to meet whenever we need to." JP said.

"That's cool Michael said.

"Glad to see you guys are ok." A voice sad. Everyone turned around to see Gennai.

"Gennai." Ken said.

"How did you know we were here?" Kari asked.

"Izzy told me so came to see you guys." Gennai said.

"We better go Davis and the others might need our help." Willis said.

"Right." Kari said.

"Wait before you guys go, you should visit Piximon." Gennai said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"He has a special task for you kids." Gennai said.

"why?" Takato said. There was no answer.

"Gennai?" Kari called. "He's gone." Ken said.

"Now what?" Jeri asked.

"We visit Piximon." Kari said.

"Great where does he live?" Henry asked.

"Not far from here, we need to go to the desert." Kari answered.

"Well that can't be good." Takato said.

"What do yo mean?" Ken asked.

"It just means there'll be a lot of complaining." Takato sighed.

"Well Kari lead the way." Ken said.

"Who is Piximon?" Takuya asked as the group started walking.

"He's a small digimon but tough, he's saved us a few times and trained the digidestines on helping their digimon get stronger." Kari answered.

"How did he do that?" Henry asked.

"Cleaning the place." Kari answered.

"Self obedience?" Takato asked.

"Pretty much." Kari answered.

"Do you think we'll have to do that?" Willis asked.

"Probably." Kari answered

. "Terrific" JP mumbled.

"What are you complaining about? We're not even there yet." Ryo said.

"I know I can just imagine what kind of chores." JP said. Everyone stopped and thought about it. They imagined cleaning the place with toothbrush and other messy jobs.

"Kari what did you guys do?" Rika asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't apart of the team yet. but from TK I heard hey washed the whole place." Kari answered.

"Wait." JP said. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know if we should go. We don't have time to wash the place. We should just turn around and walk back to the others." JP said.

"We can't" Ken answered.

"Why not?" Zoe asked.

"We're here look." Kari said. Everyone looked up to see a huge desert in front of them.

"The pyramids are standing on its peak." Willis said.

"wow this place is amazing." Michael said.

"Yah nothing brings interest like sand and the hot sun without water." Takuya said.

"True but the pyramids are cool." Takato said.

"Come on we need to meet pixiemon by the sphinx." Kari said. The group walked over to the sphinx and sat down for a bit.

"Kari when is he supposed to be here?" Ken asked.

"Don't worry he'll be here." Kari said. Soon a humming noise and a small voice could be heard singing.

"What's that sound?" Takuya asked.

"Sounds like someone is singing." Ken answered. small pink fur ball with wings, marched by then stopped and looked at the kids.

"Pixiemon." Kari said.

"Hello Kari. You guys must be the kids I'm need to train." Pixiemon said.

"Train? Gennai said you were to give us a special mission." Willis said.

"You kids will your mission after you train." Pixiemon said.

"Alright right." Michael said.

"You kids and your digimon will need to get stronger for the battles that are to come." Pixiemon said.

"How long will this take?" Kari asked.

"A few weeks, days, months. Depends how fast you kids can train." Pixiemon shouted. Everyone jumped and took a step back.

"Now follow me." He said more calmer. The kids walked for a bit in the desert then stopped.

"here we are." Pixiemon said.

"We're still in the desert." Ken said.

"Take a closer look." Pixieon said. Ken looked closer to see a forest in a hole.

"Welcome to my home." Pixiemon said. The kids went into the hole and continued walking in the woods. They soon got to a huge set of stairs and stopped.

"Whoah." Everyone said.

"Those are a lot of stairs to climb." Michael said.

"Come on Z, Let's fly we'll make it there fater." JP said pulling out his d-tectors.

"Right." zoe said pulling out hers.

"Ah ah ah, this part of your training everyone needs to climb." Pixiemon said.

"Let's just do what he says, the sooner we get up there, the sooner we get out of here." Kouji said.

"Right." Kouichi said. Everyone slowly started walking up the stair.

"This isn't so bad." Takato said.

"Takato I'm hungry." Guilmon said.

"Don't worry I'm sure there will be food when we get to the top." Takato said.

"Man this is definitely a work out." Takuya said.

"If we keep going we can take a break half way." Tommy suggested.

"Good idea." Kari said.

"When is the half point?" Ken asked.

"We still have a ways to go." Kari answered.

"You know this is pretty easy." Willis said.

"Yah atleast we're not in the desert." Michael said.

"You two seem to become friends quickly." Ken said.

"We talked a bit when we met." Willis answered.

"How did it take for you guys become friends with those new kids?" Michael asked.

"It depends on who we're friends with." Rika answered. She walked up beside Kari with Takato beside.

"She's right I met, Davis, Tauya and Ken during the soccer game." He said.

"Yah we sort of brought everyone together." Ken said.

"Yep" Kari said.

"Kari came over and talked to me during a time we had to relax." Henry said. Kari looked over at him and nodded in agreement.

"We had time to sit down and talk together." Kari said.

"What did you guys talk about?" Willis asked.

"You." Henry and Kari answered.

"Huh?" Willis asked.

"Henry's partner is Terriormon, Suzie's partnered with Lopmon, seing the two together reminded me of the twins." Kari explained.

"That's cool." Willis said.

"Since I'm the only girl on my team, I sort of started hanging out with the other girls." Zoe said.

"We all bonded." Kari said.

"Yah over shopping." Jeri said. "

True that." Rika said.

"Ken and Ryo were friends when they were younger right?" Kari said.

"Yah we met in the digital world a few years ago." Ken said.

"Unfortunately we weren't able to keep in touch since then." Ryo said.

"Yah until now." Ken said.

"Ken and I became friends with Kouji and Kouichi very quickly." Kari said.

"Yah we got separated from the group when we first got here, so we've been hanging out together ever since." Ken explained.

"But we still stay with our own teams at times." Kari said.

"That's great." Michael said.

"Yah I didn't know there were others trying to save the digital world." Willis said.

"Well you know what they say, life is full of surprises." Ken said.

"How's Davis and Izzy doing?" Willis asked.

"Don't you keep in touch with him?" Ken asked.

"Yah through email, but it would be nice to hang out with them in person." Willis said. "

They're doing great, and I'm sure Yolei, Cody and TK would be happy to see you again, andd you would be able to meet the other older kids as well." Kari said.

"Are we there yet? I'm tired." Kazu whined from the back. Everyone stopped and looked back.

"Maybe we should rest now." Ken said. "Yah let Kazu get a little air." Kouji said

. "So how much further do we have to go?" JP asked.

"Well we're half way there." Kari said.

"Which mean we have this ammount of time to go." Takuya said.

"How long have we been climbing?" Tommy asked.

"About thirty minute." Ken answered.

"Which we have another thirty minutes of climbing." Zoe sighed.

"Why don't we just fly up there." Jeri suggested.

"We can't remember." Rika said.

"It's part of our training." Ryo said.

"Why not turn around and head back down." Takato suggested.

"We can't do that either." Kari said.

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"If he learns we're gone he'll come after us." Kari answered.

"We shouldn't have even come here." Kenta said and crossed his arms.

"He would have come after us." Kari said.

"Is there any escape from him?" Kazu asked.

"Nope." Kari answered.

"I say we keep going without complaiing. The sooner we do this the sooner we can get on with the mission." Kouji said.

"I agree." Ken said.

"Right then let's get moving." Henry said. Everyone got up and continued walking. Within the next half hour everyone made it to the top.

"Glad you kids finally made it." Pixiemon said.

"So what's next?" Ken asked.

"Well see these buckets and sponges?" Pixiemon asked.

"Yah so why are you asking?" Michael asked.

"Well your first task will be cleaning, digimons included." Pixiemon said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Come on let's just do it and not complain." Willis spoke up.

"He's right, the fast we do this, the faster we get out of here." Tommy said. Everyone grabbed a bucket and sponge and started cleaning.

"Hey blue boy. Missed a spot." Pixiemon told JP.

"I would like to see him grb a sponge and scrub the floor." He muttered as he continued washing.

"JP, don't get him mad, just do it so we can get out of here." Zoe said. She was kneeling beside him scrubbing another area of the floor.

"I'm beat." Henry said putting down his sponge.

"I know what you mean. I think I made a groove in the floor from all the scrubbing." Takato said.

"My hands are so wet, I don't need to wash them." Ryo said looking at his hands.

"Um not to be rude but when will you tell us about the mission?" Rika asked.

"I suppose I could tell you guys now." Pixiemon said. "

Thank you." Takato said.

"Only a few with go with Kari and Ken on the mission." Pixiemon said.

"A few?" Zoe asked.

"Who's going?" Takato asked.

"And who's staying behind?" Jeri asked.

"I already picked the kids so, Takato, you, Henry and Ryo will go from the tamers." Pixiemon answered.

"I can't go. I need to stay and be with my sister." Henry protexted.

"It's ok I'll be fine." Suzie said.

"You sure?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry Jeri and I will look after her." Rika said. Jeri nodded in agreement.

"Fine I'll go." Henry said.

"Who's going from our group?" Takuya asked.

"You, and the twins will go." Pixiemon answered.

"Alright we're ready to go." Henry cheered.

"So what do the rest of us do?" Kazu asked.

"I hope it's not anymore cleaning." Kenta said.

"Don't worry you kids will head back to Gennai's." Pixiemon answered.

"How do we do that? Kari and Ken are the only ones who can get us back." Tommy said.

"Just look up." Pixiemon answered. Everyone looked up to see a huge spotlight in the sky.

"A search light." Ken said.

"Follow that and it'll lead you back to Gennai." Kari said.

"Oh." Jeri said.

"One problem we need new leaders, Davis is with Tai, and Takato and Ryo are going with you guys." Rika said.

"So we pick new leaders." Takato said.

"but if we vote that could take forever." Jeri said.

"Since Takato and Ryo are leaders they should pick." Henry said.

"I agree." Rika said.

"Rika, You. Zoe and Jeri will the the others back to the digidestines." Ryo said.

"Don't worry we will." Rika said.

"Yah leave everything to us." Zoe said.

"Good luck on your mission." Jeri said.

"Thanks, good luck yourselves." Ryo said.

"Alright you guys let's go." Rika said. She lead everyone down that wasn't on the mission down the stairs. Takato and the others watched them leave.

"As for you kids, your first step is to return to your world." Pixiemon said. He lead them to a tv inside his house.

"Where will that take us?" Takuya asked.

"We won't know until we try." Kari said.

"If we're lucky we'll land in the school computer lab or one of our places." Ken said.

"Yah let's hope Kari said.

"Aright digivices out." Ken ordered. Everyone held out heir digivices.

"Digiport open." Kari said. The kids were sucked through the screen.

Where should the kids land, Kari's place, Ken's place, The computer lab or Hypnos?

Chapter is done. Feel free to let me know if any of the attacks are wrong. I'm pretty sure some of them are, I just don't have the time to research.


	18. Chapter 18

Willis: it's great to be with my friends again.

Michael: Yah especially since we don't get to hang out with them everyday.

Takuya: And I get to go on a mission an be with them.

Zoe: Don't rub it in beside they might hang out with Kari and Ken.

Michael: Alright on with the story.

Chapter 18

Last time: (Willis's POV) While battling an evil digimon Puppetmon, the digimons were easily defeated. Puppetmon then smashed his hammer separating the tamers and legendary wariors from the digidestines including Ken and Kari. The kids land in a cave with no way out. Kari calls another kid named Michael and me to come and help her the others, which we were easily able to. Next we met Pixiemon who gave a few of us kids including me an assignment that involves a lot of traveling after helping him clean his house. Anyways we went though this digiport, not knowing where it'll take us. I hope it's somewhere safe.

Summary: The group returns to Earth and deal with the digimon there.

~Kids~

The digiport opened and a group of kids and digimon went flying out of the computer.

"Ow my head." Takuya said rubbing the back of his head.

"Where are we?" Kouji asked looking around. The kids got up and looked around.

"We're back in my room." Kari said.

"Come on you guys we better grab your thing from the hotel." Ken said.

"Right" Kari said. She opened the door and stepped out of her room.

"There here get them." A man said in a dark coat.

"What's happening?" Kari asked as another man came forward and grabbed her.

"Hey what's going on?" Henry asked as more men came forward and grabbed the kids. The digimons called out to their partners.

"Who are you guys?" Kouji asked.

"Let us go." Ryo demanded.

"Don''t forget the digimon." A man said. The kids and digimon were carried out to a black van in the parking lot and thrown into the back.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry you kids are safe." A man said.

"Mr. Wong?" Takato said.

"Takato, Henry, Ryo. should have known you three would be in this group." Mr. Wong said.

"If you guys know each other then why are we all tied up like a pretzel?" Kouji asked.

"I'm sorry about that." Mr. Wong said.

"Everyone this is my dad. Dad this is Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Kari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormon, Michael, Terriormon and Cocomon, Michael and his partner Betamon." Henry said.

"It's nice to meet you." Kari said.

"Dad what's going on?" Henry asked.

"We got a message from the digital world." Mr. Wong said.

"From who?" Takato asked.

"We're not sure." Mr. Wong answered. Something soon beeped in the van.

"That's my d-terminal, can you untie us now?" Kari said quickly. Mr. Wong helped Henry and the other tamers free. Then they went and helped the others. Kari opened her d-terminal and read the message.

"Who's it from?" Ken asked.

"It's from Azulongmon. He wants us to meet him in the land of the sovereign." Kari answered.

"Land of the sovereign? Michael asked.

"Where's that?" Willis asked.

"Why does he want to meet with us?" Ken asked.

"it didn't say." Kari answered.

"Well you guys I think we just discovered the first part of our mission." Takuya said.

"Right but first we have to figure out how to get there." Kouji said.

"The land of the sovereigns is in the digital world that we've been to." Henry said.

"How do we get there?" Kouichi said.

"That's the thing we've only been there once." Ryo said.

"How do we get there?" Takuya asked.

"We found a digital field in Guilmon's hide out in the park but I'm not sure if it's still there." Takato said.

"Then let's go back and check it out." Ken said.

"Before you do that, Takato, you and Ryo will go to your houses and Rika's to let your parents know you're ok, Henry you and the others will come with me to Hypnos." Mr. Wong said.

"Right." Takato and Ryo said as the van pulled into a parking lot. Everyone climbed out of the car.

"Come on Ryo let's go." Takato said.

"While you're visiting your homes, go to the park and see if the digital field is in Guilmon's hideout." Henry said.

"No problem." Ryo said.

"Good luck." Kari called out to them.

"Thanks you to." Takato replied.

"Rest of you kids follow me." Mr. Wong said.

"Hey Henry where are we?" Ken asked.

"This is the Hypnos building." Henry answered.

"What is Hypnos?" Kari asked.

"A place where we research digimon and the digital world." Henry answered.

"Research digimon?" Kari asked.

"Yah come look." Henry said opening a door to a room. In the room had a huge monitor. Two women were seated on chairs held up high with keyboards attached to them.

"What are they doing?" Kari asked.

"Searching for signs of digimon, which everything seems to be clear right now." Henry said.

"OH wow, Izzy would love it in here." Ken said. Kari looked over at Ken and nodded in agreement. They left the room and continued walking down the hall. Henry opened a door to another room filled with computers and grownups working on them.

"This is where the research is done." Henry said. "I definately see Izzy doing something like this in the future." Ken said. "YAh." Kari said. "So why are we here?" Kouji asked. "We need to contact Azulongmon." Henry said.

"Kari since he got you through the d-terminal see if you can reply back." Kouichi said. "Good idea." Kari said she opened it to find the screen black. "It's not working." Kari said.

"Did you turn it on?" Takuya asked.

"Yah i did." Kari answered.

"Maybe the batteries died." Michael suggested.

"We'll try ours too." Willis said pulling out his d-terminal. Ken and Michael did the same thing.

"Anything?" Henry asked.

"No nothing." Willis said.

"Same here." Michael said.

"Me too." Ken said.

"Our digivices don't seem to be working either." Kari said seeing the screen on it black.

"weird." Kensaid holding up his.

"Why is that weird?" Henry asked.

"Well it usually shows the time." Kari said.

"She's right." Ken said.

"What about you guys?" Henry asked.

"They seem to be fine." Takuya said.

"Try taking them out and looking at it." Ken suggested. Takuya took his d-tector out and noticed it was not working. He began pressing the buttons in it.

"Takuya stop, you're going to break it." Henry said.

"My spirits aren't showing. Why aren't they showing?" Takuya whined as he continued pressing the buttons.

"Henry does your digivice work?" Kari asked.

"Yah see." Henry said holding up his.

"Takuya stop." Ken said.

"I give up." Takuya sighed. He stopped pressing the buttons and shoved the d-tectors back in his pocket. I wonder why they aren't working." Michael said.

"Out dated software?" Willis suggested.

"If your digivices don't work then we can't digivolve." Gatomon said.

"If we can't digivolve then we're useless." Wormon said.

"Don't say that." Kari said picking up her partner.

"Don't worry we'll find away to get those digivices working. Right guys." Ken said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"May I see your digivices?" Mr. Wong asked.

"What for?" Kouji asked.

"To compare them to the d-power." Mr. Wong said.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll be helping." Henry said.

"Can Willis and I go with you guys?" Ken asked.

"Sure, Kari will you be ok with these guys?" Henry said.

"Yah I'll be fine." Kari answered.

"Michael what about you? Want to come?" Ken asked.

"Sure" Michael answered then looked over at Kari.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Kari said.

"Yah Ken, we're not going to hurt her or anything." Takuya said.

"Gee thanks for the reassurance." Ken said.

"Speak for yourself Takuya, we would never hurt Kari but you might with a soccer ball." Kouji spoke up. Kouichi and Kari started laughing.

"Yah yah very funny." Takuya said crossing his arms.

"Here can you guys give us your digivice." Ken said. Kari handed hers to Willis, Kouji gave his to Ken, and Henry took Takuya's and Kouichi.

"We'll be back soon." Henry said as they went down the hall.

"What should we do?" Kouichi asked.

"Let's go outside." Kari suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kouji said. The four went outside and sat on the stairs of the building. Kouji and Takuya stayed together and Kari and Kouichi sat together.

~Lab~

Henry, Ken, Michael and Willis stood together in front of a computer. Henry placed all the digivices side by side on the table.

"So why is it only his is working?" Michael said.

"It worked when we were in the digital world. I mean all of them worked." Henry said.

"Yah even in Odaiba." Ken said.

"it worked in the van on our way to here." Michael said.

"Yah Kari got that email." Willis said.

"We'll fix it don't worry." Mr. Wong said.

"I think the reason yours stopped working was it's program. The technology her at hypnos is quite different from here. Our security monitors could not recognize and and shut them down thinking it was a threat." Henry explained.

"So can it be fixed?" Willis asked.

"Yah it can don't worry." Henry said.

"I hope you don't mind but we're going to have to open them up." Mr. Wong said.

"Is that possible?" Michael asked.

"Yah we need to take out the screws see." Ken said. They began taking apart the digivices.

~Outside~

Kari and Kouichi were sitting together whispering to each other. Takuya noticed this and couldn't help but wonder.

"hey Kouji, why do you and Kouichi always hang out with Kari and Ken?" Takuya asked.

"Because we want to." Kouji answered.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Takuya asked.

"Stuff about the dark ocean." Kouji mumbled.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"Uh nothing." Kouji said.

"Hey you guys what's up?" A voice said eceryone looked up to see Takato and Ryo.

"Hey." Takuya said. Takato went up the stairs and sat with Takuya. Ryo walked over and sat with Kouichi and Kari. Kouji got up from his spot and went over to talk to them.

"Did I do something?" Takato asked.

"No those four are always together including Henry and Ken, I wonder what's about." Takuya said.

"Speaking of them where are they?" Takato asked.

"They had to examine our digivice." Takuya answered.

"Why? What's wrong with them.?" Takato asked.

"They didn't work when we entered the building." Takuya answered.

"Don't worry Mr. Wong and Henry will fix it." Takato said.

"Ryo did you find that gate?" Kari asked.

"Unfortunately not. But all we have to do is wait for another gate to open up and go through it." Ryo said.

"Who know how long that'll take." Kouji said.

"We could be stuck here for days." Kouichi said.

"Which we really don't have." Kari said.

~Digital World~

The girls were leading the group back to Gennai's.

"Are we there yet?" JP asked.

"No not yet" Zoe answered. The group was all walking through the woods.

"How about now?" Kenta asked.

"JP just asked that question and the answer is no." Rika said.

"Can we take a break?" Kazu asked.

"Fine we can." Rika sighed.

~Shinjuku~

"You know I wonder how the others are doing." Kouji said.

"My group or the group we left at Pixiemon's" Kari asked.

"Both" Kouji answered.

"I'm sure they're doing fine." Kouichi answered.

"I can just picture Rika and the others walking back, with Kazu and Kenta complaining.

"I know JP would be doing the same. But Tommy won't he'll go with it." Kouichi said.

"Tai's probably in panic mode and will do anything to find me along with Davis. And the older kids will do whatever they can to hold him back." Kari said. Guilmon suddenly stood up and growled. Everyone looked up and over at Takato.

"Takato what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"He senses a digimon." Takato answered.

"Where?" Ryo asked.

"You four stay here, Let's go Ryo." Takato said.

"Right." Ryo said.

"Wait I want to come too." Kari said.

"You can't you don't have a digivice." Ryo said.

"Yah but I have a digimon and she wants to help." Kari said.

"Fine let's go." Takato said.

"Wait if Kari's going then so can I" Takuya said jumping up.

"Takuya you can't we don't have our digivice to spirit evolve." Kouji said.

"If we go we'll get killed and all we'd end up doing is sitting back and getting in the way." Kouichi added. "

Fine" Takuya said and sat back down.

~Digidestines~

The digidestines had finished their battle against Puppetmon and were now back at Gennai's figuring out what to do next. Tai was pasing back and forth, Izzy was on his computer, Matt and Sora were talking, Joe and Mimi were doing the same thing, Davis was playing with the soccer ball, Cody was doing Kendo and Yolei was with TK walking around the house. TK opened the door and the two walked in.

"Where were you two?" Tai asked angrily.

"We were just walking and talking." TK answered.

"Calm down Tai." Agumon said. He and the other digimon were eating. "

You two seem to be getting close." Sora pointed out. Everyone stopped and looked at the possible couple. Yolei couldn't help it and started to blush.

"So what's the deal with that?" Davis asked.

"Davis they don't have to answer if they don't want to." Cody said

"Yah but I was thinking of Kari. I thought she and Ken would like to know about this." Davis said.

"Oh yah where are they by the way?" Yolei asked

. "I've tried emailing her but every time I go to send it the delivery fails." Izzy said.

"That's weird." TK said.

"Did you try Ken?" Joe aked.

"Yah I get the same results." Izzy answered.

"Hey you guys we're back." A voice said. The door opened and a group of kids and digimon entered the room.

"Rika do you know where Kari and Ken are?" Sora asked.

"Yah they're with Pixiemon" Rika said.

"Along with Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, Takato Ryo and Henry." Jeri added.

"How long will they be gone?" Yolei asked.

"We're not sure." Zoe answered.

"I hope they're alright." Tai said.

"Don't worry, as long as they stay together they should be fine." Izzy said.

"I hope so." Sora said.

End of chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Takato: You know I'm not sure why we got kidnapped when it was your dad we saw in the van.

Henry: I know what you mean.

Izzy: Maybe he thought you guys might run away.

Kari: You could be right.

Jeri: Let's not worry about it.

Zoe: Right.

chapter 19

Last Time: (Henry's POV) The digiport we went through had us land in Kari's house where a group of men grabbed us and took us to Shinjuku in a van. We learnt that one of the man is my father and that we had to go to the land of the Sovereign to meet Azulongmon. The van takes us to Hypnos, a place where my dad works. Takato and Ryo go and meet with their families for a while, while Ken, Michael, Willis and I tried to figure out why only my digivice worked but not theirs. Mean while the digidetines finished there battle with Puppetmon and now are at Gennai's waiting for us. Rika and her group make it back alright and tell Tai where we're at who is not too happy about that. Takato and Ryo come back to Hypnos and tell the others that the gate in Guilmon's hideout is gone. Guilmon then sensed a digimon near by. They along with Kari go off to fight the digimon. Good luck to them.

Summary: Kari and the boys fight off the digimon and look for a way to enter the digital world. Meanwhile trouble hits the rest of the kids jut as they started relaxing.

~Shinjuku~

"There." Takato said pointing to the huge digimon.

"It's Mammothmon." Kari said.

"Time to digivolve." Ryo said.

"Right" Takato said. The two digimon digivolved quickly as Gatmon sat aside watching.

"Attack." Takato Ordered. The three digimon attacked but nothing happened.

"That didn't work." Ryo said.

"He's too powerful." Kari said.

"Then they'll have to digivolve again." Takato said. The digimon did as told and went to the next level.

"Let's try this again. Attack." Takato ordered. The digimons did as told and put a small dent in mammothmon.

"Still not enough we need the others." Ryo said.

"But the others are still busy." Kari said.

"Then we'll hold him off until they get here." Takato said.

"Yah well I hope the others get here soon before our digimon become pancakes." Ryo said.

~The lab~

"There, your digivices should work now throughout the building." Mr. Wong said. Ken looked down to see his digivice showing the time.

"Thank you." He said.

"I should be thanking you guys. It gave me a chance to look at the different model and see how they work." Mr. Wong said.

"Come on we better give the others back their digivices." Henry said taking Kar's and Kouji's digivices. Ken grabbed Kouichis and Takuya'a and the group left the building. They went outside to find Takuya and the twins sitting on the stairs. "Where's Kari?" Henry asked giving Kouji back his digivice.

"She went with Ryo and Takato to fight a digimon." Kouji said.

"They're not far from here." Kouichi said as Ken gave back the digivices to their owners.

"Let's go." Willis said.

"So where do we go?" Takuya asked.

"I got a lock on Takato's and Ryo's siignal" Henry said.

"We should bring a computer in case it came there's no digital field that it came from." Ken said.

"Good idea." Willis said.

"Henry do you think your dad will let us take a laptop?" Ken asked.

"It's possible, I'll go ask." Henry said and ran back inside.

"Hurry." Michael shouted.

"Don't worry I will." Henry answered.

"Time to email Azulongmon." Ken said.

"What are you saying?" Willis asked.

"Just saying we're going to find a way to get to the digital world and we'll be there as soon as we can." Ken answered.

"Good idea." Michael. Ken took out Kari's d-terminal and quickly sent out an email. Henry soon came back holding a black laptop.

"We can use it as long as we give it back and don't let the digimon anywhere near it." Henry said.

"Can't promise you anything on that second part." Ken said.

~Gennai's house~

TK and Yolie had joined Cody and Davis and were now in a circle talking to them.

"I can't believe there's no other way of contacting them." Joe said.

"Maybe there in a no service zone." Mimi suggested.

"I modified them so they can work anywhere." Izzy said.

"There's still a chance that they could be trying to reach us." TK said.

"True. I don't know who else to contact though." Izzy said.

"Bummer." Davis said.

"Why not those American boys." Zoe spoke up.

"Oh yah Kari contacted them when we were trapped in a cave." Tommy said.

"Yah I think they went with her and the others." JP said.

"Two American kids?" Tai asked.

"Who could they be?" Matt asked.

"They were both blonde." Rika said.

"Who do we know that are American and blonde?" Joe asked.

"Beats me" Sora answered.

"do you guy know their names?" Mimi asked.

"Can you guys give us more description?" TK asked.

"Or digimons they were partnered with." Yolei said.

"Well one had a Terriormon like Henry." Calumon said.

"And the other one had a Betamon." Gaurdramon said.

"Michael." Mimi spoke up.

"And I'm guessing the other boy is Willis." TK said.

"Yah that's them." Jeri said.

"Then that changes everything." Izzy said trying to emil them.

"Any luck Izzy?" Tai asked.

"No I can't get through to them either." Izzy replied. Everyone moaned.

~Shinjuku~

"I don't think they can keep this up." Kari said seeing the digimon get tired.

"Kari call Henry and see where they're at?" Ryo said throwing his cellphone at her. She grabbed it and quickly dialed a number.

~Hypnos~

"Ok I think we're ready to leave." Ken said.

"Hold up my phone's ringing." Henry said.

"Who is it?" Willis asked.

"Probably my mom seeing how Suzie's doing." Henry answered.

"Well just ignore it." Kouji said.

"Let me see who's calling first." Henry said. He looked down at his phone and noticed Ryo's name flashing.

"Hello?" "Henry, it's me Kari." "Kari is everything ok?" "We need you quick. We're fighting a Mammothmon. Guilmon and Monodramon digivolved to Ultimate but they're getting tired and can barely make a dent in this thing." "Hold on we're on our way." "Ok bye"

"Who was that?" Kouji asked watching Henry hang up.

"That was Kari. They need us now." Henry said. He turned around and ran back into the building.

"Henry" Ken shouted. Henry soon came back with his father.

"Alright kids let's go." Mr. Wong said.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Come on you guys let's go." Henry said. They ran to the back of the building and jumped into the van and drove off.

"Which way?" Willis asked.

"Straight just keep going streight." Henry answered.

~Gennai's House~

Everyone in the house had split up into groups again. The boys all hung out in one room, the girls in another and the older boys stayed together.

"So how do you think the others are doing?" Tommy asked.

"Fine I guess. We don't really know since we can't connect to them." JP said.

"Seems like you wished you were on the mission." Kenta said.

"I would't blame him. I mean who knows what they're doing. TK said.

"I bet it's something dangerous." Cody said.

"Yah well it's better than hanging around here at this boring place." Kazu said as he punched the wall. The whole house suddenly began to shake.

"Kazu" Everyone said.

"What? It wasn't me." Kazu said.

"What's happening?" Kenta asked.

"The whole place is shaking." TK said.

"Guys we got to get out of here." Izzy said opening the door.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"The whole place is going to cave in let's move." Joe said. The boys got up and ran out of the house.

"Where's Tai and Matt?" TK asked.

"They're inside grabbing the girls." Gennai answered.

~Girls~

The girls were all hanging out together when the house started shaking.

"What's going on?" Rika asked.

"Whatever it is it's not good." Zoe said.

"Come on we got to get out of here." Tai said.

"Tai what's happening?" Jeri asked.

"The whole place is gonna collapse. We've gotta move." Tai said. The girls quickly jumped up and ran out of the room. Yolei picked up Suzie and ran out of the room. Everyone met outside back up above the water before the whole place was gone.

"I can't believe it." TK said.

"Sorry about your house Gennai." Sora said.

"Don't worry I'll fix it soon." Gennai answered.

"So what now?" Joe asked.

"I'm not sure." Tai answered. Suzie soon started crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jeri asked.

"I want wahhh and wahhh." suzie said in between tears. "

What did she say?" Yolei asked.

"She misses Henry and Terriormon, that's all." Rika said.

"Don't worry he'll be back soon." Jeri said.

"Please Suzie don't cry anymore. We all want you to be happy." Zoe said.

"I don't think that's possible." Lopmon said. "

What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"She's never been away from Henry this long. So it's hard for her." Lopmon said.

"And the mission they're on, who knows how long that'll take." Kenta said.

"I wonder how they are doing?" Jeri asked. Everyone stopped and started thinking for a minute.

~Shinjuku~

"Kari" Ken shouted as the van pulled up to where the others were.

"Ken" Kari called back. She turned around to see him and the others.

"Here" Henry said. He walked up to her and handed her her digivice and d-terminal.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"Wormon digivolve." Ken said.

"Come on let's join in." Takuya said.

"Right" The twins said.

"You too Terriormon" Henry said. All the digimons digivolved and join in on the field.

"Alright we're all together." Henry said.

"Time to show him how a group of mixed digidestine teams can work together." Kari said.

"Yah." Kouichi said. The kids stood there watching the digimon trying to hurt mammothmon.

"It worked." Willis said.

"Yah so what do we do with Mammothmon?" Kari asked.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Well do we send Mammothmon back to the digitalworld or let him stay." Kari said.

"What do you guys do when digimon appear in our world?" Ken asked the tamers.

"Normally we end up deleting them and absorb their data." Henry said. Everyone stopped and looked at the tamers.

"So which digital world did he come from?" Ken asked.

"Well there was no fog when he found him." Takato said.

"Fog?" Kari asked.

"Yah it usually means that there was a digital zone and a digimon is coming through." Henry answered.

"Maybe he came through and we were late on it." Ken said.

"No, our digimons usually can detect them." Takato said.

"Well then in that case we should open a digiport." Kari said.

"Good idea." Ryo said. Henry turned the computer on.

"Dad what's the password?" Henry asked. Mr. Wong whispered the password and Henry quickly typed it in.

"Alright Kari, you can take it over from here." Henry said.

"Right" Kari said. She held her digivice up to the creen and watched the gate open up.

"Ken want to do the honers?" She asked.

"Sure." Ken said. He dook out his digivice and held it up to the screen.

"Digiport open" he said. The screen lit up and sucked Mammothmon in it. Henry closed the laptop and handed it back to his dad. The digimon went back to their rookie form and went over to their partners.

"So now what?" Kari asked.

"Let's go to Guilmon's hideout." Henry suggested.

"Sounds good." Willis said. They all walked over to the park and a set of stairs until they got to a cave live area with a gate.

"Well here it is." Takato said.

"This is some hideout you picked." Ken said.

"Since Guilmon is too big to fit in my house and my parents didn't know about him. I found this place for him to stay a nigh and whenever I was in school." Takato said.

"Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and I usually hang out here. To make battle plans or in Kazu's case to have fun." Henry said.

"So we hang out here until what?" Kari asked.

"Well we need a way to get back to the digital world." Ryo said.

"I know this i not on the agenda but maybe we should try and contact the others." Michael said.

"I can't" Kari said. "Huh?" The others said.

"I've been trying to email Izzy to let him know we're fine but no luck." Kari said.

"I've tried too but no luck." Ken said.

"Michael why don't you try to email Yolei and Mimi." Kari said. Michael pulled out his d-terminal and quickly sent out a message.

"Message failed." Michael said.

"Willis why don't you try Izzy." Ken said.

"No luck either." Willis said trying to send a message.

"Takato do you guys have a way of contacting each other?" Kari asked.

"Through cellphone." Takato answered.

"Of couse it won't work if either of us are in the digital world." Henry said.

"Takuya what about your group?" Ken asked.

"Well at one point Zoe was able to contact me through the d-tecter when the group and I were stuck in Sukakumon." Takuya said.

"Think you could do it again?" Ken asked.

"I'll try." Takuya said. He took out his d-tector and started speaking into it calling out the other three's names.

"Takuya?" a voice said on the other side.

"It worked." Willis said.

"How?" Henry asked.

"Shh." Michael said.

"JP it's me. let Tai and the others know that we're fine and we don't know when we'll be back." Takuya said into the digivice.

"Don't worry I can handle it. I'll update you guys on what's happening ..." JP said before the connection ws lost.

"JP JP" Takuya screamed.

"Calm down Takuya we'll try again later." Kouji said.

"At least we know that they're alright." Kouichi said.

"And that we have a way of connecting to the others even if it's short." Kari said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

~Digital World~

"Takuya, Takuya" JP screamed into his digivice.

"Calm down." Davis said.

"Atleast Takuya was able to get through to us." Zoe said.

"Yah but it was such a short time." JP said.

"it was probably for the best they're busy and who knows if they'll be able to contact us again." Zoe said.

"If they do you'll just let us know." Mimi said.

"Mimi's right Jp you'll be our communications to the others." Tai said.

"Think you can handle it?" TK asked.

"No problem." JP said.

"Come on you guys we better go somewhere else for safety." Izzy said.

"But where?" Rika asked.

"Back to the real world I guess." Yolei said.

"Sounds good." Mimi said.

"We can keep in touch and relax for a bit." Sora said.

"Only one problem there. Kari and Ken made the contact list with the others kids we're with. So we don't have any numbers now." Joe said.

"So we make a new one." TK said.

"TK's right we can do it right now and quickly." Matt said.

"We can put all the information on my d-terminal then I can email it to everyone tonight." Yolei said.

"Good idea." Izzy said. Yolei passed her d-termial around for everyone to put their information in.

"There we're all set." Cody said, who was the last one to have it.

"Alright you guys, let's go home." Tai said.

"Digiport open." Davis said opening a gate.

Another chapter done finally. My computer freezes if I do too much updating. So it's the reason why it's taking forever to update the stories now.


	20. Chapter 20

Henry: Finally we're on another chapter.

Rika: I know.

Takato: It's summer she has pleanty of time to update.

Matt: Remember guys the computer likes to freeze on her.

Tai: Plus she has others stories to be working on.

Cody: Not to mention other plans.

Henry: Let's just keep reading you guys.

Chapter 20

Last time: (Takuya) Takato, Ryo and Kari are in town fighting Mammothmon. Henry and his group come out in time and we all go to help. Back at Gennai's the others are in the house relaxing when the whole place decides to shake and fall apart Luckily they all made it out. After sending the Mammothmon through the digiport in shinjuku we go to the spot where Takato hides Guilmon. Kari, Michael, Ken and Willis try to contact their group through email but have no luck. I try contacting my team through the D-tector. Good news I was able to reach JP. Bad news we got cut off really fast. Hope we can contact them again.

Summary: The kids walk around town in search for a way to get back to the digital world.

~Odaiba~

Davis opened a digiport which lead the group into the computer lab of the school.

"Well where's back." Tai said.

"Back in the school's computer lab." Sora said.

"Let's get out of here before we're caught." Izzy said.

"Would you all get off of me" Yolei shouted from the bottom of the pile of kids. Everyone quickly jumped up. TK walked over and helped Yolei up. "

Thanks" Yolei said.

"So now what?" Sora asked.

"I suggest we go home rest, and regroup tomorrow." Izzy said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sora said. The kids snuck out of the school and went home.

~Shinjuku~

"So now that we know we can contact the others through Takuya, what do we do?" Willis asked.

"We could search for the digital field." Takato suggested.

"I guess we could split up into three teams and walk around." Henry said.

"Tamers split up and so will we." Takya said.

"Each of us legandary warriors and digidetine will split up as well." Kouji said.

"Right we can use cellphone for contact." Takato said.

"Or the d-terminal to email each other." Kari said.

"Right." Ken said.

"And we'll meet back here in an hour if we don't hear from anyone." Kouichi said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryo said.

"Alright, Takuya, Ken you're with me." Takato said. The three of them got up and walked off.

"Have fun you guys." Ryo said.

"And no goofing around." Kari said.

"Don't worry I'll keep them in line." Ken said.

"So who's going next?" Henry asked.

"Well I'll go with Willis and Kouji." Ryo said.

"Then it's me, Henry, Kouichi and Michael." Kari said.

"Yep." Willis said. The rest got up and split into their group.

~Willis, Ryo and Kouji~

"Anything?" Willis asked.

"Nope." Ryo said. The three boys have been covering the center of town and so far found nothing.

"You think the others are having better luck?" Willis asked.

"Let's hope." Kouji said.

~Kari, Henry, Kouichi and Michael~

"Well nothing to report here." Kari said.

"No wait look." Kouichi said. The four had covered the area by the school. Kouich noticec a huge cloud just inside the school yard.

"Is that it?" Michael asked.

"Yah it is." Henry said. The kids ran over to the gate of the school.

"The gate's locked." Kari said.

"Hold on, we can jump over the wall." Michael said. He ran over to the wall that just as tall as he was.

"How are we supposed to climb?" Henry asked.

"It's too tall for us" Kouichi said.

"I'll lift one of you up on the wall then you can help me pull everyone else up." Michael said. Kari looked over at the other tow boys.

"he's crazy." Kari said.

"Why not let Gatomon pick the lock with her claw." Henry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kouichi said.

"Let's do it." Henry said.

"Come on Michael forget the wall." Kari said. Michael backed away from the wall and ran over to the other kids.

"Gatomon can you pick the lock?" Kari asked. Gatomon nodded and started picking at the lock.

"We better contact the others." Henry said while they were waiting for the lock to be picked.

"I'll call Kouji and let him know." Kouichi said.

"And I'll call Takato." Henry said. The two boys pulled out their phones and called their friends.

~Takato, Takuya and Ken~

"Stop my phone's ringing." Takato said.

"Who is it?" Takuya asked.

"It's Henry." Takato said answering his phone. Takuya and Ken stopped and waited for Takato to hang up.

"Well?" Takuya asked, when Takato hung up.

"They found the field at the school." Takato said.

"Alright, let's go." Takuya said.

"Atleast they had better luck than we did." Ken said. The three boys had stayed in the park and kept walking around in circles looking for a way into the digital world. They ran off to meet the others at school.

~Ryo, Willis, and Kouji~

"Hold on my brother is calling me." Kouji said stopping the boys from walking around in the city. They stopped and waited for a few minutes.

"So what was that about?" Ryo asked.

"They found the field." Kouji answered.

"Where?" Willis asked.

"The school." Kouji said.

"Come on, I know the way." Ryo said.

~Kari, Henry, Kouichi and Michael~

"How's the lock picking?" Kari asked her partner.

"Almost there." Gatomon said.

"Kouji is on his way." Kouichi said.

"Same with Takato." Henry said.

"That's good." Michael said.

"Yah it is." Kari said.

"Got it." Gatomon said.

"We're in." Betamon said.

"let's go."Henry said. He lead the other three into the school yard and over to the fog.

"So the way into the digital is in that?" Michael asked.

"It should be." Henry answered.

"What if we're wrong?" Kouichi asked.

"Then we're wrong." Henry said.

"But we've called the others for nothing." Kouichi said.

"Let's just go through and see what's there." Michael said.

"So how do we get in?" Kari asked.

"Yah it's to thick to see through anything." Michael said.

"Don't worry we'll make a human chail and I'll lead. The digimons can hang on to their partners." Henry said.

"How are you going to lead us?" Michael asked.

"No worries." Henry said pulling out his sunglasses.

"I see now." Kouichi said.

"Kari, Michael" A voice called from a distant.

"Ken" Kari called back recognizing the voice.

"Hey" Ken said as he ran up to her.

"Alright you found it." Takuya said.

"Yah and it's in there?" Takato asked.

"Yep." Henry answered.

"We were about to make a human chain to go in with Henry leading the way before you guys showed up." Kari said.

"That's a good idea." Takato said.

"Where's Kouji's group?" Kouichi asked.

"Wait for us." another voice shouted.

"Kouji" Kari, Kouichi, and Ken said together.

"Hey you guys what's happening?" Ryo asked.

"We're about to go in that." Henry said pointing to the huge cloud of fog.

"SO how do we do that?" Kouji asked.

"We were going to make a human chain." Kari said.

"I would be in front since i can use my sunglasses to see through it." Henry said.

"Good idea." Takuya said. "Everyone hold hands and don't ket go." Takato said.

"Hold on who have glasses or goggles?" Kouji asked. Takuya, Takato and Henry raised their hands.

"We should go in groups instead of creating a huge chain." Kouji said.

"Kouichi, Kouji you two are with me." Takuya said.

"Kari, Ken you'rw with me." Henry said.

"Michael, Willis and Ryo are with me then." Takato said.

"So which team is going in first?" Kari asked.

"I will." Takuya said. He went in followed by Kouji, then Kouichi. Henry, Kari and Ken went in next followed by Takato, Ryo, Michael and Willis.

"Whoah." Willis said once inside the fog.

"It's nice and clear." Takuya said taking off his goggles.

"So where is it?" Willis asked.

"Did we get it wrong?" Kari asked.

"No we didn't we're right." Henry said.

"Look." Ryo said. A small little light was glowing in the center of the fog.

"That's it." Takato said.

"If we go, how do we get back?" Willis asked.

"We'll talk to Yamaki about it." Henry said.

"Takato I'm hungry." Guilmon said.

"Yah me too." Wormon said.

"Tired too." Gatomon said.

"I think we might need to take a rest." Takuya said.

"Will this thin be here tomorrow?" Kouji asked.

"yah it should." Henry answered.

"Then I say we go home get some rest, meet with Yamaki and go on from there." Kouichi said.

"We can't go back to Odaiba that's hours away from here." Ken said.

"Then we'll stay here." Takato said.

"We'll just break off into groups and do a sleep over." Ryo said.

"How about the group we just had earlier." Henry sugggested.

"Sure why not." Ryo said.

"So where do we meet tomorrow?" Takuya asked.

"How about here at the school?" Takato said.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Kari said.

"Alright ten o'clock tomorrow here at the school." Henry said.

"And don't be late." Ryo said looking over at Takato and Takuya.

"Don't worry Ryo I'll make sure they're on time." Ken said.

"Think you can handle it?" Willis asked.

"Don't worry Ken can handle anything." Kari said.

"Well that's good." Michael said. Everyone said goodbye and went off in their own direction.

~Kari, Henry, Kouichi and Michael~

"Mom I'm home." Henry said as the group entered his apartment.

"Hi Henry." Mrs. Wong said.

"Hi mom" Henry said. The other three slowly followed him into the kitchen.

"Henry, who are they?" Mrs. Wong asked.

"My name's Kari and this is Michael, and Kouichi we're new friends of Henry." Kari said.

"Hi" Kouichi and Michael said.

"Is it ok if they stay here tonight?" Henry asked.

"Henry I don't know, can Takato or Rika take them?" Mrs. Wong asked.

"I'll call Takato and see what he says." Henry said.

~Takato, Ken and Takuya~

"I'm home." Takato said as the boys entered the bakery.

"Hello and who are they?" Mrs. Matzuki asked.

"Meet, Ken and Takuya, a couple of friends I met at the soccer game." Takato said.

"Hi." Takuya said.

"It's nice to meet you." Ken said.

"So I was wondering if they could sleep here for the night?" Takato asked.

"Why sure but for one night only." Mrs. Matsuki said.

"Thank you." Takato said. The phone rang and Takato jumped up for it.

"I got it." He said. Ken and Takuya looked back over at Takato's parents.

"This is a nice bakery you have" Ken said politely.

"Thank you." Mrs. Matsuki answered.

"Hello?" Takato said into the phone.

"Takato it's me Henry, look I have no room at my house, do you think you could take three more people?" Henry asked on the other line.

"Hold on I'll ask." Takato said. "

Can I have four more friends over?" Takato asked his parents.

"sure." his parents answered.

"Yep you guys can at my place." Takato aid.

"Great we'll be right over."Henry said. Henry put down the phone.

"Henry and his group are coming over." Takato said.

"That's good. I'm email Willis to see how things are going over at Ryo's." Ken said.

Willis,

How are things with Ryo? Henry's group is coming over to Takato's place to sleep. Hope sleeping arrangements there are going well

Ken

"Well it looks like the party's over at Takato's." Willis said.

"Well since you guys can sleepover we can take a few more so there more room at Takato's." Ryo said.

"I'll tell Ken that." Willis said.

Ken,

Ryo can some people over at his place as well.

Willis

"Ryo has pleanty of space so we can split up." Ken said.

"So people can go to his place for the night." Takato said.

"Right we can send two." Ken said.

"Let's wait for Henry to come over and decide." Takuya said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey you guys." Henry said as he and his group entered the store.

"I just got an email from Ryo he said that two more people can go to his place

"Cool so who's going?" Michael asked. Kari and Kouichi looked over at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Kari and I will." Kouichi said.

"I'll go too." Henry said.

"See if Willis wants to come over here with us" Takato told Ken. He nodded and sent out the question. Willis replied with a yes.

"Hey Ken, you can come with us since Willis is coming over here." Kari said.

"It's ok I think I'll stay with Willis and Michael." Ken said.

"Then we'll fill you in tomorrow." Henry said.

"We should probably go now." Kouichi said.

"I'll go with you so I can grab Willis." Takato said. The four of them left the baker leaving the other four behind. When they got to Ryo's place, Henry, Kari, and Kouichi went in and Willis came out. When Takato, and Willis went back to the bakery, all the boys went upstairs to set up sleeping bags.

"Why did Kari, Kouichi and Henry go over there?" Willis asked.

"Kouji is Kouichi's brother and he's over there, Henry and Ryo are good friends and Kari is close friends with them." Ken explained.

"Hey Ken, why didn't you go with them?" Takuya asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, you just always seem to be around them." Takuya said.

"Yah I know but I wanted to stay here, to even out the numbers and beside Michael and Willis are here, so I wanted to hang out with them for a bit." Ken answered.

"That's cool, I can't believe you guys have digidestines from America." Takuya said.

"Yah well America isn't the only place where there's digidestines." Ken said.

~Ryo's place~

"It's a good idea that the five of us decided to come over here." Kari said.

"Too bad Ken couldn't come with us." Henry said.

"He's fine over there." Kari said.

"Yah he can keep Takato and Takuya in line." Kouji said.

"Plus he's hanging out with the American digidestines." Kari said.

"That's good." Kouichi said.

"I think it's going to be harder to split off from the others." Kouichi said.

"It'll be easy as long as you three and Ken stay together Ryo and I can hang out with the others." Henry said.

"Yah that's why we hang out with you guys." Ryo said.

"Yah so we can cover for you guys." Henry said.

"That was our original plan." Kouji said.

"We probably should get some sleep." Kouichi sad.

"Yah I agree it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Kari said,

~The next day~

Everyone met up in front of the school bright and early.

"The digital field is still here." Ken said.

"I called Yamaki and asked him to meet us here." Takato said.

"What did he say?" Takuya asked.

"He said he would be here." Takato said.

"Look here he comes now." Henry said as a van pulled into the school lot.

"so you kids are heading back to the digital world?" Yamaki asked.

"Yep." The kids answered.

"So how do we get back when we're done?" Kari asked.

"I'll send Gronnie for you when you kids are done." Yamaki said.

"Gronnie?" Kari asked.

"It's this ark that took us home the first time we went." Henry answered.

"Oh cool." Kari said.

"So how do we message you?" Takato asked.

"With the d-terminals." Yamaki answered.

"Huh?" Takato asked.

"We programmed them to connect with people at hypnos." Ken answered.

"When did this happen?" Ryo asked.

"Yesterday." Henry answered.

"That's cool." Kari said.

"Well you kids better get going and Good luck." Yamamki said.

"Thanks." Takato said.

"Come on you guys let's go." Takuya said. The kids went back into the fog.

"There it is." Kouji said. "

So how do we go to the digital world?" Kouichi asked.

"Like this" Ryo said reaching out to touch the small light.

"Come on it's our one way ticket to the digital world." Henry said.

"Come on let's go." Takato said. Everyone put their hands out and followed Takato to the digital world. The kids all fell into the digital world.

"Where are we?" Kari asked.

"The digital world." Takato answered. The group slowly got up and looked around.

"it's dark here." Michael said.

"Must be nighttime" Willis said.

"Azulongmon sent me a map of where he is." Kari said looking at her d-terminal.

"Well according to the map looks like we have a long way to go." Ken said.

"What are those?" Gatomon asked seeing a pink stream move across the land.

"Data streams, go in one and it'll send you anywhere in the digital world." Terriormon answered.

"Could it take us to Azulongmon's location?" Willis asked.

"It's too risky. Last time we were here we were all separated. Beside it could take us further away from where we need to be." Henry said.

"So it's best to stay away from them." Takato.

"So what next?" Ryo asked.

"We start walking." Takuya said.

"In the middle of the night?" Michael asked.

"Sure why not." Takuya said shrugging his shoulders.

"I agree with Takuya, we should try to walk before we rest." Takato said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. The group kept walking and were starting to get tired. "We've been walking for almost a day can we rest." Takuya whined.

"It's only been a half hour" Kari said looking at the map.

"Are we close?" Gatomon asked.

"Nope." Kari answered.

"Maybe we should fly for a bit." Takuya suggested.

"Good idea." Mchael said.

"First we would need to rest so the digimons would have plenty of strength." Kari said.

"And we would need to see how many flying digimons we have." Ken said.

"We can do that now." Michael said.

"Alright let's set up camp here." Willis said.

"OK so from our group only cyberdramon can fly." Ryo said.

"Which will be easy because he can take us tamers." Henry said.

"Right." Takato said. "Well I can fly." Takuya said.

"We can ride with Takuya." Kouji said.

"Kari and I will be able to ride with our partners since they can both fly." Ken said.

"We can take Michael and Willis." Kari said.

"Well that was easy." Kouichi said.

"I say we rest here for a bit then take off." Kouji said.

"Yep that sounds good." Takuya said.

"We should probably make a fire." Ken said.

"With what? We're in the middle of nowhere." Kari said.

"Right" Ken said.

"Well i think this would be a good time to get some shut eye." Michael said.

"Not all of us though." ken said.

"Ken's right a group of us should stay away for guard duty." Takuya said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So who wants the first shift?" Michael asked.

"I will." Ryo said.

"I'll join him." Kari said.

"me too." Kouichi said. Kouji nodded agreement.

"Ken and I will stay up as well." Henry said.

"Stop" Takuya said.

"Ok that's more than half of the team. The rest of us will get some shut eye along with the digimon. Then we four will take over later." Willis said.

"We'll let you know when it's time to change positions." Kari said.

"Alright but you guys better call us." Michael said.

"Don't worry we will." Kari said.

"So I guess we should partner up and take positions." Ken said. Kari and the boys just stopped and started laughing.

"What?" Ken asked.

"Ken we planned this so we all can be together." Kari said.

"When was this planned?" Ken asked.

"Last night at Ryo's." Kouji answered.

"Yah it was great at his place." Kari said. everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Ok so forget about Ryo's place. Let's talk about business." Ken said.

"Right." Henry said.

"So where do we begin?" Ryo asked.

"Well facing the undersea master is bound to happen." Kari said.

"Yah along with our old enimies from the past." Henry said.

"The fact that they're stronger than before." Ryo said.

"Which means we need to get stronger as well." Ken said.

"But how?" Kouji asked.

"Maybe Azulongmon will help us." Kouichi said.

"You think?" Kari asked.

"He is pretty powerful so he should be able to." Henry said.

"I guess so." Kari said yawning.

"I guess we should turn in now and let the other four take over." Ken said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll let Takuya know." Ken said.

"good luck." Kari said. She and the other four took a spot on the ground near the sleeping digimon and fell asleep. Ken walked over to the other four boys and easily woke up Willis and Michael for guard duty. Ken then looked over at Takuya and Takato who were sleeping peacefully. He went over and kicked Takato in the feet. He kicked gently then harder until he woke up.

"What?" Takato screamed waking up both him and Takuya.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked sitting up.

"It's your turn for guard duty." Ken said.

"Great. Thanks for telling us." Takuya said. Ken smiled then went over to the others and sleep.

~The next day~

The kids and the digimon woke up early and were now trying to figure out where to go.

"We have quite a distants to go." Kari said looking at her map from the d-terminal.

"Guess we should start flying then." Ken said.

"Well I guess we should start getting ready then." Takuya said.

"You digimon ready to fly?" Kari asked. All the digimon nodded.

"Then let's do this." Kouji said. All the digimon that could fly digivolved including Takuya. He took Kouji and Kouichi. Kari took Willis and the twins. Ken had Michael and his partner. cyberdramon took henry, Takato, Terriormon and Guilmon.

"Alright lead the way." BurningGreymon told Kari.

"Right this way." Kari said.

~Odaiba~

Tk was at his apartment eating with Patamon when a knock came from the door. TK got up and opened the door. He saw Yolei stading in the doorway holding Poromon.

"Hey Yolei come in." TK said. She walked into the house and stood in the kitchen. TK cleaned up his spot from the table.

"Do you want anything to drink?" TK offered.

"No thanks." Yolei said.

"You hungry at all?" He asked.

"Sure I guess so." Yolei said. Tk grabbed a bag of chips and dumped it into two bowls. He put one bowl in front of Patamon who began to eat it. Poromon flew up to the table and started eating the chips as well. TK took the other bowl over to the couch and placed it on the coffee table. He sat on one side of the couch and motioned Yolei to come over with his hand. Yolei walked over to the couch and sat next to TK.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" TK asked.

Chapter done, looks like something is going on between Yolei and TK.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt: Have any of you guys noticed that the digimons don't talk unless they're digivolving or attacking?

Tai: Yah i noticed that.

Takato: Me too.

Gatomon: Hey why is that.

Me: Sorr guys I'm working on that.

(Everyone rolls their eyes at me)

Chapter 21

Last time: (Kouichi) Our other friends returned to the real world and went home to relax. My team was in West Shinjuku at Guilmon's hideout. We decided to split up into groups and look for a digital field. My group found it near Henry's school. We spent the night at Takato and Ryo's house before entering the digital field. We went through and landed in the digital world. There we took a rest before flying off to find Azulongmon. Meanwhile, Yolei and TK met up to have a conversation that seemed serious.

summary: TK and Yolei start talking about what's happening. The other team gets attacked on their way to Azulongmon.

~Odiaba~

_Maybe this was a bad idea._ Yolie thought to herself.

"Well Yolie? Is something wrong?" Tk asked.

"Huh? yah." She answered.

"So what did you want to talk about?" TK asked again.

"It's about Kari and Ken and how close they seem to be getting these days." Yolei said.

"Yah I know what you mean especially with those twins." TK said.

"What could it mean?" Yolei asked.

"Well the four of them are effected with Darkness I mean they went to the dark ocean together a few times. So I guess it has to do with something of that." TK said.

"I guess so." Yolei said in agreement.

"And the fact that the four of them are together right now on a mission." TK said.

"Yah Ken is the one who's protecting her now." Yolei said.

"Don't worry I don't think the two will develop feeling for each other." TK said.

"Could that actually happen to them?" Yolei asked.

"I don't ? Do you actually care?" TK asked.

"Well no." Yolei answered. The two remained silent. "Do you?" Yolei suddenly asked.

"No. I mean Kari and I are just friends that's all well ever be." TK answered.

"So you don't mind if she dates other guys?" Yolei asked.

"Not at all. It's probably better that we're just friends anyways." TK answered. Yolei nodded in agreement.

"THanks TK I've gotta go now." She said getting up. TK watched her pick up Poromon and leave the appartment.

"TK why didn't you stop her?" Patamon asked.

"What do you mean she had to go." TK answered.

"I think you didn't want her to. You like her TK, you just won't let yourself admit it." Patamon said.

"Even if she did like me she would have said something." TK said.

"TK if you like her just tell her." Patamon said. TK said nothing and just walked off into his room.

~Yolei~

"I just don't get it Poromon, I was sure TK would ask me to stay before I left but I guess I was wrong." Yolei said walking back to her apartment.

"You know Yolei maybe he's shy." Poromon said.

"I don't know he doesn't seem like that." Yolei said.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel." Poromon suggested.

"Yah I guess I should" Yolei said as they reached the apartment.

~Digital world~

"Are we half way there?" Takato asked.

"No" Kari answered.

"How about now?" Guilmon asked.

"No" Kari said again.

"I didn't think this ride would be long." Ken said.

"Well we came here far away from where we need to be." Kari said.

"Too bad we didn't land closer." Willis said.

"I don't think we had a choice of where to land." Michael said.

"Are we there yet?" Terriormon asked.

"No." Henry answered.

"How about now?" He asked.

"NO" Everyone yelled.

"Sheesh, no need to bight my head off." Terriormon said.

Chapter is done.

TK and Yolei a couple? What do you think?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Last time: (Yolei) I went over to TK's apartment to talk to him about what was happening with Ken and Kari. We decided that it didn't matter if they went out or not we would always be friends with them. I left TK's apartment quickly but I wish I hadn't or that he'd stop me but didn't. Tomorrow I'll tell him what I really think.

Summary: The group makes it half way there.

~Digital World~

"Ok you guys let's stop for a bit. We're at the half way point." Kari said reading the map.

"Oh goodie" Guilmon said.

"I don't think I'll be able to fly again." Gatomon said.

"I think it's time to set up camp again." Ken said.

"Man I'm tired." Kari said.

"I know what you mean it's been a long day" Ken said.

"Do you think we'll make it back in time to help the others?" Kari asked.

"I'm sure we will" Ken answered.

"So how far do we have to go now?" Michael asked.

"It would take another day." Willis said. Everyone moaned.

"I wish there was a faster way to get there." Kari said.

"Yah but there isn't." Ken answered.

"Maybe there is." Henry said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"The data streams?" Ken asked. Henry shook his head no

. "Then how?" Kouichi asked.

"That." Takato said pointing to a giant ark.

"It looks like a giant digivice." Willis said.

"That's cool." Ken said.

"And we're supposed to ride that?" Wormon asked.

"Yep it's fun." Terriormon answered.

"it's safe you guys don't worry." Henry said.

"If you say so Henry. Then let's go." Takuya said.

"Just one question, how do we get n it?" Ken asked.

"My guess is the opening on the bottom." Michael said.

"Right." Takato said.

"And we can all fit on this?" Takuya asked.

"It looks so roomy inside." Kari said.

"It is." Henry said.

"Aright then let's go." Takuya said. Everyone climbed on to the ark and watched it fly off.

"We should be there in no time." Willis said.

"As long as there's no delays." Michael said.

"Delays? Like what?" Takato asked.

"Like that." Ryo said pointing to the group of Frigimon.

"what are they doing?" Kari asked.

"Looks like they're going to attack us." Michael said.

"I think you're right." Kari said.

"Everyone get to the opposite wall." Ken said. Everyone backed away from the window. The Frigimon punched out their fist and let it hit the ark.

"We're going down." Kari said. Everyone screamed as the ship crashed towards the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" Takuya asked. He got up and looked around. The others were lying on the ground and the ark was in pieces. Kouichi was the next in the group to get up. Everyone slowly got up as well.

"what happened?" Guilmon asked. "The ark it's destroyed." Michael said. "At least we're still alive." Willis said. "So now what?" Kouji asked. "We continue on foot." Gatomon said.

"On foot?" Wills asked.

"The digimon don't have enough energy to continue flying." Kari stated.

"and they need to save their strength for when it' time to fight." Ken said.

"Well then we better start walking." Willis said.

"Alright Kari lead the way." Michael said.

"Alright it's this way." Kari said.

"One thing to think about, if the Frigimon can attack us out in this open then we're in danger." Henry said.

"Like what?" Takuya asked.

"Like anything at any moment." Ryo answered.

"Oh." Takuya said.

"So Henry did that ark find us?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure." Henry answered.

"Yah the last time we just found it." Takato said.

"Actually I guy named Shubumi had it in this building hanging from the ceiling." Henry said.

"OH yah the building looked like a church." Takato said.

"That's weird." Kari said..

"Well this is the digital world anything can happen." Ken said. Kari nodded in agreement.

"So how did the ark find us?" Kouji asked.

"Good question" Ryo said.

"I got an email." Kari said.

"From who?" Willis asked.

"Yamaki." Kari said.

"What does it say?" Ryo asked.

"Thought the ark could help you guys good luck." Kari read it out loud.

"Maybe you should tell him that frigimon shot us in the air." Kouichi said.

"Hmm good idea." Kari said.

"I'll do it." henry said.

"Here you go." Kari said handing him the d-terminal.

Yamaki,

The ark got hit while we were in it. We're fine but is there anyway the ark can be fixed?

Henry

"So now what?" Michael asked. "

We wait for an answer." Willis said.

"Got it." Kari said.

"That was fast." Ken said.

"What did he say?" Kouji asked.

"It says that they're glad that we're ok and they aren't sure if the ark can be fixed." Kari said.

"Can't be fixed?" Takato asked.

"Too bad we can't send a picture of the damage." Ryo said.

"Maybe we can with my camera." Kari said.

"Yah but we can't send the picture from the d-terminal to the camera." Ken said.

"Actually we can I've sent a picture once to Izzy." Kari said.

"Cool." Ken said. Kari took out her camera and took a few shots of the damage. Then she connected the d-terminal to the computer and uploaded the pictures. "There you go." She said showing the boys the picture.

"Awesome." Willis said.

"I'll take over." Henry said. He took Kari's d-terminal and sent out an email.

"Kari how did you know to do that?" Ken asked.

"Izzy showed me how before our the camp out in the digital world." Kari answered.

"Oh" Ken said.

"It's good you know how though." Michael said.

"Yah." Kari said.

"so we wait again." Willis said.

"Yep." Kari said.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Gatomon stated.

another chapter done.


	23. Chapter 23

TK: So school's starting again.

Ken: And she's in college now.

Davis: Which means this story won't get updated as often as before.

Veemon: Not to mention she has a job now.

Wormon: That's true.

Patamn: At least she's not abandoning the story. People still want her to do it.

Chapter 23

Last time: (Ryo) We made it halfway to our destination before our digimon lot energy. Luckily we found an ark that Henry and Takato used once before, from Yamaki. Our relaxing ride didn't last long when a group of Frigimon shot us out of the air. Unsure if the ark can be fixed we continued our journey on foot.

Summary: TK and Yolei continue talking.

~Odiaba~

The digidestines met at the park again.

"Alright so wha's happening?" Davis asked.

"Patrolling the digiworld." Tai answered. Everyone sat back and moaned.

"Oh come on you know we gotta do this it's our job." Tai said. Everyone moaned again.

"Look Tai I know we need to do this but there hasn't been any attack since Gennai's house went down." Davis said.

"Yah and that was right after Kari and Ken left." Sora said.

"I guess it's safe to say we're in the clearing." Jeri said.

"No we're never in the clearing." Tai sad.

"Ok we'll to the patrolling but only in groups." Matt said.

"We can do two groups. One in the digital world and the other one here in the real world." Tommy suggested.

"Right." Joe said.

"So who wants to go with me first?" Tai asked.

"I will" TK said.

"Me too." Yolei said quickly, knowing that it might give her a chance to talk to TK.

"Same here." Sora said.

"Me too." Mimi said.

"Same here." Joe said.

"I'll go." Tommy said.

"Whoah hey if the munchkin's then i'm going." JP said.

"Anyone else?" Tai asked. No one said anything.

"Alright then TK open the digiport." Tai said.

"Email us when you're done so the rest of us can go." Matt said.

"Good luck you guys." Rika said.

"Thanks." Tai said.

"Digiport open." TK said opening a gate. The first group of kids went into the digital world leaving the second group behind.

"So what now?" Rika asked.

"We wait for them to call and need us." Jeri said.

"Then I say let's go and party." Kenta said.

"Whoohoo." Kazu cheered.

"OK but stay close you guys." Izzy said.

"I'll go with them to make sure they stay out of trouble." Matt said.

"Have fun." Izzy said.

~Digital World: Tai's group~

"Ok we'll break off into partners and take an area of the world." Tai said.

"since there's eight of us we'll have four groups." Joe said.

"So what are the teams?" Tai asked.

"I'll go with TK." Yolei said quickly.

"Cool." TK said.

"Mimi you and Sora go together, JP and and Tommy stick together and I'll go with Joe." Tai said making up the rest of the groups.

"Wait how will we contact you guys?" JP asked.

"I'll go with JP then and Joe can go with Tommy that way each group has at least one person with a d-terminal." Tai said.

"Sounds like a plan" JP said standing next to Tai. The groups went off in their own direction.

~TK and Yolei~

"Sorry I left early" Yolei said. The two were walking near a beach in the digital world.

"It's ok." Tk said. The two said nothing and continued walking.

"Was everything ok?" Tk suddenly asked.

"With what?" Yolei asked.

"Well you left my place pretty quickly yesterday was there something wrong?" TK asked.

"Do you like Kari?" Yolei blurted out.

"Excuse me?" TK asked.

~Tai and JP~

"So JP wish you were with Tommy?" Tai asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." JP said.

"Joe's a doctor he'll take care if Tommy if he gets hurt." Tai said. Hmm Tai thinks I'm thinking about Tommy when I really wish Zoe had come along. JP thought to himself.

"JP" Tai said.

"Hmm?" JP said looking up.

"Did you hear anything I just said." Tai asked.

"Sorry I was just thinking about someone." JP said.

"Who?" Tai asked.

"A girl." JP said.

"It's not my sister is it?" Tai asked stopping in his tracks.

"What? No. I'm not into her. Beside if I was she prefers the twins or Henry." JP said.

~Mimi and Sora~

"This is nice, walking in the digital world, with nothing attacking us." Mimi said.

"Wow I can't believe you're ok with this." Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"You used to complain all the time in the digital world whether it was fighting or just walking around." Sora said.

"I know I guess our adventures three years ago made us grow up a lot." Mimi said.

"It did I know things changed after our first adventure ended." Sora said.

~The Park.~

"So Zoe why didn't you follow JP and Tommy to the digital world?" Rika asked.

"I just didn't feel like it." Zoe answered.

"Oh." Rika said.

~Matt Kenta and Kazu~

Matt sat aside while the two boys were playing the digimon card game.

"Huh I win" Kazu cheered.

"Aww man." Kenta said.

"Does he always win?" Matt asked.

"Pretty much." Kazu said.

~TK and Yolei~

"Do you like Kari more than a friend?" Yolei asked.

"What?" No." TK answered quickly.

"So it would be ok if you dated other people.?" Yolei asked.

"Well yah and I guess I'm dure she'll be dating other people as well." TK said. Yolei smiled.

"Wait what about Ken, wouldn't he be ok with you seeing other people?" TK asked.

"Well yah we're just friends and beside he doesn't care who I date." Yolei said.

"OH that's good." TK said. The started walking again in silence. The two digimon followed behind not sure of what to do.

"OK this ridiculous, TK just admit you like her." Patamon blurted out.

"Yah and Yolei weren't you saying how much yo liked TK?" Hawkmon asked.

"Umm.." Yolei said. TK said nothing and blushed.

"Come on Patamon let's leave them be for a bit." Hawkmon said.

"Right holler if you need us." Patamon said. The two flew ahead of the kids leaving them behind.

"Our digimon can be crazy right?" Yolei said.

"Yep they can." Tk said. The two try to ignore it and continued walking.

"You know they can also be right sometimes." TK said.

"Yah that's true." Yolei sighed. TK reached over and grabbed Yolei's hand.

"So should we give it a try?" TK asked.

"Try what?" Yolei asked.

"Dating." TK said.

"OK how about this? We go on a date when we get back to the real world. If it works, it works. If it doesn't then we just stay friends." Yolei said.

"Alright that sounds good." TK said.

"Well it looks like you two have things finally figured out." Patamon said flying towards the kids again.

"Were you guys listening to us?" Yolei asked.

" Of course we just estimated the time it would take for one of you to admit it." Patamon said.

"Well we have nothing to report here, we better let the others know and go back to the meeting place."Yolei said.

"Right let's turn back." TK said. The went back to the meeting place and waited for the others. Sora ad Mimi came up along the beach and met with TK and Yolei. "See anything?" Mimi asked.

"No. You?" Yolei said.

"Nope everything was fine." Sora said.

"Well Tai is going to be disappointed" TK said.

"Yah that's true." Mimi said. Tai and Jp appeared next with nothing to say followed by Joe and Tommy who had the same results.

"Well I guess it's time to head home." Tai said.

"I guess it's the next groups turn." Joe said.

"Right let's go home and have some down time." TK said.

"Digiport open." Yolei said creating a digiport for home.

~Odaiba~

Izzy was in the park when he noticed his that his laptop was beeping. He opened the screen and jumped back just a group of kids came through the screen.

"So how did it go?" Matt asked. He rejoined the group with Kenta and Kazu following behind him.

"Not much happening." TK answered.

"Well it's your turn." Tai said.

"Right though I don't think we'll find much either." Matt said.

"It's still good to go though." Izzy said.

"I guess so." Matt said.

"Cody want to open the gate?" Izzy asked.

"Sure" Cody said.

"I'll watch the laptop for you." Joe said.

"Thanks" Izzy said.

"Alright let's go." Davis said.

"Digiport open." Cody said. The second group disappeared through the gate.

"Well Tk we better get going." Yolei said.

"Alright, hey can you guys watch our digimon for a bit." Tk said.

"Sure no problem." Joe said.

"Where are you two going?" Tai asked.

"We're just going to hang out together for a bit." Yolei answered.

"Well we'll see you guys later." TK said and the two walked away together.

"That was weird." Joe said.

"I wonder what they're up to." Tai said.

chapter done.


	24. Chapter 24

Kari: So TK and Yolei are on a date huh? You miss a lot of things when you're in the digital world.

Takuya: That's true. I wonder what other things we missed.

Takato: Who knows?

Matt: I could tell you guys right now.

Kari: I think we should read to find out.

Takato: good idea

Matt: alright then.

Chapter 24

Last time: (Yolei) Tai called a group meeting back in Odaiba. He thought it was a good idea to go the digital world and patrol the area. We split up into two teams I was among the group that went into the digital we split up into pairs and covered a section of the area. I was partnered with TK. Our digimon partners decided to pair us up and reveal our feelings for each other. Turns out TK and I both had a crush on each other and now heading off to our first date.

Summary: Tk and Yolei go on their first date, Kari's group meet up with the sovereigns.

~TK and Yolei~

TK and Yolei were walking down the streets trying to find something to do for their date. The two went to the mall and walked around some more.

"So what are we doing?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know. If you want we can wait for our first date. That way it'll give me a chance to plan something romantic." TK said.

"Aww you're sweet but it's ok I rather do something with you now." Yolei said.

"Or we could hang out as friends and start the relationship tomorrow." TK suggested.

"Nope we're not breaking up just yet." Yolei said.

"Fine then how about we get something to eat." TK said.

"Ok deal." Yolei said.

~Digital world~

"We made it." Henry said. The group was looking at a huge stone archway with a bridge that lead to a huge building.

"So this is it?" Ken asked.

"Yep." Takato said.

"Looks like the only way in is across is the bridge." Kouji said.

"Don't look down. There's no reeling. One slip and you're a goner." Kari said.

"Don't worry we have a ride to take." Henry said.

"A ride?" Willis asked. A giant ball moved across the bridge towards the group of kids.

"That's our ride?" Kouichi asked.

"Yep" Takato answered.

"How do we get in?" Kouji asked.

"Yah is there enough room for all of us to fit?" Ken asked.

"Well yah if you don't mind standing close together." Takato said.

"Maybe we should go in two group?" Henry suggested.

"I like that idea." Wormon said.

"Me too." Terriormon agreed.

"So who's going in the first group?" Ken asked.

"Well I will." Takuya said.

"Yah me too." Ryo said.

"Same here." Henry said.

"I guess I can go." Michael said.

"Me too." Willis said.

"Cool and the rest of us will wait here for the next bubble." Takato said.

"Awesome" Michael said.

"See you guys on the other side." Henry said.

"See you soon." Kari said. They waited for the first group to go across and for the bubble to come back to them. When the bubble came back, the second group went in and crossed the bridge. They met with the others on the other side.

"Come you guys it's this way." Takato said.

"So Azulongmon is here? Kari asked.

"Well your map lead us here so he must be." Henry said. The kids walked down a few halls until they reached a huge wooden door.

"So do we knock or go right in?" Michael asked.

"I'm not sure." Ryo said.

"Maybe we should just knock. you know just to be safe." Willis said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"OK then." Takato said stepping forward getting ready to knock. The huge doors opened causing Takato to jump back.

"OK never mind." Henry said.

"So do we just go right in?" Michael asked.

"I guess so." Takato said leading the group inside.

"Welcome." Said the giant blue dragon.

"Azulongmon." Kari said.

"Why did you bring us here?" Ken asked.

"Because you guys need to be stronger." Azulongmon answered.

"Stronger? Ken asked.

"All of the evil digimon you fought in the past are back right?"Azulongmon said.

"Yah and so?" Kouji said.

"There stronger and more powerful than before." Kouichi said.

"Which means we need to get stronger too." Takuya said.

"Yah but how?" Kari asked.

"Have you kids heard of biomerging?" Azulongmon asked.

"You mean what the tamers can do?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Azulongmon answered.

"How do we do that?" Kari asked.

"Your bonf with your digimon will help you." Azulogmon said.

"And this will make them stronger?" Henry asked.

"Yes" Azulongmon said.

"So we need to do is be close with our digimon?" Kari asked.

"You also need to be true to yourself and know who you are." Henry said.

"Henry you will help Kari. And Ryo, you will help Ken." Azulongmon said.

"Right" the two tamers said.

"Is that why we were called here?" Ryo asked.

"There's more." Azulongmon said.

"Alright go." Henry said.

"We need you to defeat the enemy here, and you can't leave until those two can biomerge with their partners." Azulongmon said pointing to Kari and Ken.

"Great since we're stuck here where do we go next?" Kouji asked

. "Why not go and find some allies." Azulongmon suggested.

"And we know where to find them." Takato said.

"Right." Henry and Ryo said.

"I guess we should get going then." Kari said.

"Be careful and be alert." Azulongmon said.

"Don't worry we will." Ken said.

"Come on you guys let's go." Takato said. He lead the group back outside and over the bridge.

"So what now?" Kari asked.

"Well Azulongmon said we should meet up with some of your allies." Kouji said.

"yah so we should go to them." Kouichi said.

"Who were they?" Takuya asked.

"Well there's Beelzemon and Antlemon." Takato said.

"They don't count. They have partners remember." Henry said.

"Oh yah." Takato said.

"Ryo you've been living in the digital world before you met us, know anyone we meet with?" Henry asked.

"Yah I do but we're going to have to take a digital stream." Ryo said.

"I thought you those were dangerous." Michael said.

"They are if you need to get somewhere, otherwise they're fine to take." Henry said.

"So we go through one and see where it takes us." Kari asked.

"Pretty much." Takato said.

"So you're pretty much turning this into a game now."Ken" stated.

"Yep" Takato answered.

"Well looks like we're going to find out where we're going, because here comes one now." Kari said.

"Everyone hang on tight." Henry said. The kids stayed close together until the pink stream picked them all up. The kids went up the stream and fell into this grey area with houses.

"Where are we?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure." Ken said.

"This place looks dull." Willis said.

"Well we're here." Takato said.

"And where is here?" Kouji asked.

"A place where we can sleep for the night" Ryo said.

"That's a good idea." Kari said.

"Yah we definitely need it." Ken said.

"It has been a long day for us." Takuya said.

"Come on this way." Ryo said. He lead the group down a few steps.

"This place is so grey." Kari said.

"Yah and deserted." Michael said.

"So I'm guess we're safe here right?" Kari said. "

Yep no danger here." Takato said.

"So where are we going exactly?" Willis asked.

"I know a place where there's beds so we can sleep on." Ryo answered.

"That's cool." Willis said.

"This way." Takato said leding the group down the street.

"Now where are we going?" Michael asked.

"There." Takato said pointing to a castle.

"Whoa." Michael said.

"Come on you guys there are beds in there." Henry said. Everyone but the tamers stopped and looked at each other.

"Well I a getting tired." Kouichi said.

"Me too." Kari said.

"Same here." Kouji said.

"So should we go?" Takuya asked.

"Are you guys coming?" Takato asked.

"Yah we are." Takuya said. The kids walked inside and looked around.

"Wow this place is big." Michael said.

"Come on the beds are upstairs." Takato said. The group followed him upstairs and down the hall.

"Here we are." Takato said stopping in front of a door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Oh wow." Kari said poking her head in.

"You sure this is a safe place to be?" Willis asked.

"It has to be." Takuya said.

"Takuya you can't just assume it." Koji said.

"I think Takuya's right." Michael said.

"Right if it was dangerous, digimon would have attacked us by now." Willis said.

"Yah but this place could be a trap." Kouji said.

"Tai told me when he and the others tried to sleep in a nice castle like this. It was just an illusion by devimon only to trap them." Kari said.

"We've been here before and trust us it's safe." Henry said.

"Ok then." Kari said.

"Kari." Michael said.

"We need to trust them and besides I'm a bit tired." Kari said.

"I guess you're right. I'm a bit tired myself." Willis said.

"You sure she didn't agree to that just because she like Henry?" Takuya whispered to the remaining boys.

"Those two are dating?" Michael asked.

"Hey are you guys coming?" Willis asked. He, Kari and Henry were already in the room and beds for them to sleep on.

"Coming." Michael said.

"They're not dating. They're just good friends." Ken said answering Michael's question.

"You sure about that?" Michael asked.

"Yah" Ken answered.

"So Henry how did you guys come upon this place?" Kari asked sitting on her bed.

"We sat in this weird orange box and it lead us here." Henry answered.

"Weird." Kari said.

"Yep." Henry said.

"They were the first to hang out outside their own group." Kouji said.

"Technicallly you guys were." Takato said.

"Yah he's right." Kari said. She climbed off her bed and went over to the others.

"But Henry was the first tamer to talk to you." Takato said.

"True" Kari said shrugging her shoulders.

"It doesn't really matter." Kouji said.

"Yah we're all friends now." Ken said.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Kouichi asked.

"Well we can't leave until they can biomerge." Kouji said.

"We can do it." Wormon said from Ken's shoulder.

"Yep we'll have it down in no time." Gatomon said.

"it's not that simple." Terriormon said.

"He's right it takes time." Henry said.

"Lots of time." Guilmon said.

"Right." Takato said.

"How much time is that?" Kari asked.

"Well it differs from person to person." Ryo said.

"How?" Michael asked.

"Well Kari could get it down tomorrow, and Ken could take another few days." Henry said.

"And that means." Michael said.

"It's just an estimate. Right?" Kari said.

"Exactly." Henry answered.

"It also have to deal with being true to our selves as well." Kari said.

"She's right." Takato said.

"So how did you do this?" Takuya asked.

"Well it happened to me first and I had reallly wanted to be able to fight with Guilmon" Takato said.

"What about you?" Willis asked Henry.

"My sister became a tamer around that time, so all I wanted to do was win the battle so we go home." Henry said.

"Sounds like their based on wishes." Kari said.

"and desires." Kouji said.

"Let's figure this out tomorrow. I'm tired." Ryo said yawning.

"Yah me too." Willis said. Everyone went to a bed in the room and laid down

. "Good night you guys." Ken said.

"Good night." Everyone replied.

Chapter done. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was an idea from Voice of the Forest who said that Kari and Ken should be able to Biomerge. So the next few chapters will be based off this idea.


	25. Chapter 25

Gatomon: SO the author may or may not be working with someone on the next chapters depending on what the other person said.

Kari: Gatomon the author is busy so she might not have received the email yet.

Takuya: But she did receive the email from the other author.

Rennamon: And how do you know that.

Jeri: Takuya and I were on her computer earlier.

Terriormon: Did you have permission to go through the emails.

Jeri: Well yeah she asked us to.

Davis: Do you remember what it said?

Jeri: No.

Takuya: We can go back and look.

Patamon: And write it down.

Jeri: Alright we will.

Gatomon: So how long do you think it'll take?

Takuya: Come on let's go.

Tk: I say we move on with the chapter and wait for them to find out.

Wormon: Alright on to the next chapter.

Chapter 25

Last time: (Kari) TK and Yolei went on their first date which went pretty well. Meanwhile, my group made it to Azulongmon's place. There he told us that Ken and I would be able to biomerge like the tamers. Unfortunately we can't leave the tamers' digital world until that is done, so for now we are looking for allies to help us out.

Summary: Something chases Kari, Ken, Henry, Ryo and the twins.

~Kari's Group~

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early except for Kari who was still in bed asleep.

"Is she ok?" Willis asked still seeing her asleep.

"Don't worry she's just really tired." Kouichi said.

"How do you know that?" Willis asked.

"We were talking last night." Kouichi answered.

"About what?" Willis asked.

"I don't remember." Kouichi answered quickly. Ken waited for Willis to walk away then went over to Kouichi.

"That's a lie." Ken said to Kouichi.

"I know." Kouichi said.

"She was really dreaming about the dark ocean wasn't she?" Ken asked. Kouichi just nodded.

"OK." Ken said.

"You guys ready?" Takato asked walking up to the two other boys.

"Yep." Ken said. Everyone finished packing up and left the house.

"Well that was a nice place to stay." Michael said.

"So where to now?" Willis asked.

"Probably to find some allies" Kari answered.

"Right but where?" Willis asked.

"Anywhere I guess." Ken answered.

"Henry?" Kouichi said.

"Well first I would need a list of allies." Henry said.

"Ooh good idea. Can we rest too?" Guilmon said.

"Sure why not." Michael said. Everyone stopped and started laughing.

"Anything for you." Kari said.

"Alright let's make the list." Ken said.

"Let's do it on the d-terminal." Michael said.

"We can do it off mine." Kari said.

"Hey you should probably do one for our group as well." Takuya said.

"I can do one for the other group." Willis said. "

Ken why do you and Willis work with us, Kari and Michael can work with the tamers." Takuya suggested.

"Good idea then they can trade." Kouichi said.

"Alright then let's get to work." Henry said. The kids separated into their groups and started working on the list. After a while they all met up again and exchanged the lists.

"Alright now what?" Kari asked.

"We continue walking." Kouji said.

"Where too?" Willis asked.

"Follow me, I know where to go." Takato said.

"Oh boy." Ken said.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Willis said.

"You know you just met him right?" Ken said.

"Yah but he seems like Davis." Willis said.

"Well that's true." Kouji said.

"He's also like Takuya." Kouichi said.

"Davis is a good friend of mine." Willis said.

"He's also friends with Takato and Takuya." Kouji said.

"Did you guys bond quickly?" Willis asked.

"Not really it took some time." Kari said.

"And still is." Kouichi said.

"That seems reasonable if you're such a big group." Michael said.

"Sure does." Willis said.

"As time goes on, we're slowly becoming friends." Ken said.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Takato sighed.

"I'm sure they're fine." Kari said.

"Yah I guess you're right." Takato said.

"As long as they're not fighting each other." Terriormon said. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Terriormon." Henry said.

"What?" Terriormon.

"Should he have said that?" Willis asked.

"Probably not." Gatomon said.

"But it's true." Terriormon whined.

"Still" Kari said.

"I give up." Terriormon said. Everyone started laughing. In the distance, Kari noticed some fog covering the area.

"Kari are you ok?" Willis asked.

"There some fog over there." Kari answered. Willis looked over in Kari's direction and saw nothing.

"What do you mean?" Willis asked.

"Hey you two is everything alright?" Takuya asked.

"Yep everything is fine." Willis said.

"Are you sure?" Takuya asked.

"Yah we're fine." Kari said.

"Kari?" Kouji asked.

"I thought I saw fog." Kari said.

"Fog?" Henry asked.

"Yah over there." Kari said pointing in the direction that she saw it in earlier.

"I see it." Kouji said.

"I see it too." Henry said.

"That's weird Willis and Takuya couldn't see it." Kari stated.

"That's weird." Kouji said.

"Hey wait a minute." Henry called out to the rest of the group.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"Any of you guys see that fog over there?" Kouji asked.

"Well I can't" Michael said.

"Takato?" Kari asked.

"Nope I can't." Takato answered.

"What about the rest of you?" Michael asked.

"Yep I see it." Ryo said.

"Me too." Ken said.

"What about you?" Michael asked Kouichi.

"Same here." Kouichi said.

"So why is it us four can't see it?" Willis asked.

"Maybe you guys aren't looking hard enough." Kari suggested.

"True." Michael said.

"If that's the case then why was it easy for you guys to see it?" Willis said.

"We're not sure." Kari answered.

"I guess it's a mystery then." Michael said.

"And always will be." Willis said.

"Not for us." Ken said softly.

"What was that?" Kari asked.

"Us seeing the fog." Ken said.

"Well since you me Kouji and and Kouichi all hold the key to light and darkness. It was easy for us." Kari said.

"Right, but Henry and Ryo how did they see it?" Ken said.

"Maybe because we're away of what you're going through." Henry said.

"Ken we met a long time ago in the digital world and you pushed me out of the way when the dark spores came" Ryo said.

"Kari you and I have a strong friendship you let me learn about your powers." Henry said.

"I guess that could be it." Kari said. "So where did the fog come from?" Ken asked.

"Maybe the dark ocean." Kari suggested.

"That could explain why the others couldn't see it." Ken said.

"So why is it here?" Kari asked.

"Who knows." Ken said.

"Maybe we're supposed to go towards it." Kari said.

"What?" Ken asked.

"It might want us to go to the dark ocean." Kari said.

"Hey are you guys coming?" Takato asked. The six looked up and noticed the others were far ahead of them.

"Coming." Ken said.

"But the fog." Kari said.

"Ignore it." Ken said.

"But" Kari said.

"It might go away if we leave it alone." Ken said.

"Oh ok." Kari sighed. Ken turned around and noticed the fog disappeared.

"See I told you it's gone now." Ken said.

"You're right." Kari sighed.

"Uh Ken maybe not." Kouji said. The fog had changed into a cloud and started following them.

"Kari was right we shouldn't have ignored it." Kouichi said.

"So what should we do?" Kouji asked.

"How about run." Kouichi said.

"The others will think we're crazy." Kouji said.

"Who cares." Kouichi said.

"Ok the." Kouji sighed.

"Let's go." Kari said. The six started running and quickly passed the other four who joined in the back.

"Hey what's going on?" Michael asked.

"Don't ask, just run." Kari said. The boys said nothing and continued running. Kari stopped when they passed a huge boulder.

"Is it still following us?" Kari asked panting.

"I don't think so." Ken said.

"So why were we running?" Takato asked.

"Who knows." Takuya said. "

Alright, I think it's time to take a break." Henry said.

"good idea.' Ken said.

"I think that cloud disappeared." Ryo said.

"What cloud?" Willis asked.

"I don't know." Michael said.

"Maybe it's the thing we can't see." Willis suggested.

"Seems reasonable." Michael said.

"So where are we going?" Willis asked.

"Rika met up with a couple of digimon the first time we came here. So I think we should go to them first." Takato said.

"Why only Rika?" Takuya asked.

"Well, she went after Kazu and Kenta who got separated from the group by a data stream." Takato said.

"I hate to say this but the cloud is back." Kouji said.

"Do we have to run some more?" Kouichi asked.

"We can't it'll continue following us." Ken said.

"Told you." Kari said.

"Ok so now what? Ken asked rolling his eyes.

"Maybe we need to go towards it." Kari said.

"And do what?" Henry said.

"Go through it." Kari said.

"What?" Ken said.

"Are you crazy?" Gatomon asked.

"She's right." Kouichi said.

"We have no other choice." Kouji said.

"It's too risky." Ryo said.

"Ryo's right." Ken said.

"Then you three stay, the twins and I will go through." Kari said.

"No. I'm coming with you." Ken said.

"If Ken's going, then I'm going." Henry said.

"Don't forget about me." Ryo said.

"So then it's settled, all six of us are going with our digimon." Kari said.

"I guess so.' Kouji said.

"Well then let's do it."Kari said. The six walked towards the cloud.

"It's not moving." Ken said.

"See I told you." Kari said.

"Ok so how do we get in?" Henry asked.

"Maybe with the digivice." Kari said.

"Maybe." Ken said.

"I think we should give it a try." Kari said.

"Alright then." Henry said. Everyone reached into their pockets and reached for their digivice.

"Ok now what?" Kouji asked.

"Hold it up towards the cloud." Ken suggested. A light came out of the digivices and went towards the cloud.

"Ok what now?" Kari asked.

"Go towards it?" Ken said.

"I guess so." Kouji said.

"One of us should go first and try." Henry said.

"Who's going to do that?" Kari asked.

"I will." Ken said.

"Good luck." Kari said.

"Thanks" Ken said. He walked towards the cloud with his digivice up. A path opened up and he dissappeared.

"Where did he go?" Kari asked.

"He went into the cloud." Kouji said.

"Alright who's next?" Ryo asked.

"I guess I am." Kari said. She walked towards the cloud then disappeared like Ken. The twins went next followed by the tamers.

"Where are we?" Kouji asked.

~Takuya, Takato, Michael and Willis~

"Ok I think we should continue walking, we rested long enough." Takuya said.

"I agree." Michael said.

"What do you guys think?" Willis asked the other six but there was no answer.

"Henry, Ryo?" Takato said turning around.

"They're gone." Takuya said.

"Where could have they gone?" Willis asked.

"Kari Ken" Michael yelled. No answer.

"If you guys are hiding, you can come out now." Willis said.

"We give up." Takuya said.

"Where are you guys?" Takato asked.

So where those six land?


	26. Chapter 26

Izzy: Again the author won't be updating a lot on this or any other story.

Gabumon: Right she has a lot of schoolwork.

Tai: Although she did get to update during the semester off.

Davis: And she might again in March. That's when she has school break. (Holding a calendar.)

Takato: And the semester ends in May.

Sora: But she starts work in April.

Zoe: Not to mention she might be taking summer courses.

JP: Work, Work, Homework, Work. Is writing a story anywhere on the schedule.

Me: Has anyone seen my calender?

(The four kids hide it behind their backs and start whistling. Agumon walks in the room.)

Me: Agumon have you seen my calender?

Agumon: Nope Sorry.

(I sigh and keep looking.)

Izzy: Hey what's up?

Me: Looking for my calender.

Izzy: Yep Jp is hiding it behind his back.

Me: Thanks Izzy,JP give me back my calender.

Jp: Fine here, Thanks a lot Izzy for telling. (Izzy smiles)

Takato: So I guess you'll update the story whenever possible right?

Veemon: Right.

Agumon: Did you find your calender?

Me: Yep.

Agumon: Good now story time.

Chapter 26

Last time: (Ken) The next morning we woke up and decide to continue walking. Only Kari, Henry, Ryo, the twins and I noticed a cloud was following us. We tried to out run it but it was no use, so instead we went through and ended up in whom knows where.

Summary: The six kids try to find their way back to the others but how long will it take?

"Where are we?" Kari asked. The group was still surrounded by the fog and couldn't see anything.

"I'm not sure. I can't see anything." Ken said.

"The fog's too thick." Kouji said.

"Give it time, maybe it'll clear up." Kouichi said.

"Kouichi's right look." Ken said. The fog disappeared showing a dark grey beach.

"Great we're in the dark ocean." Kouji said looking around.

"Why are we here again?" Kouji asked.

"Who knows." Kari said.

"Maybe we should pair up and look around." Henry suggested.

"Alright I'll go with you Henry." Kari said.

"Cool" Henry said. The two walked off together in one direction.

"Ok Kouji let's go." Ken said.

"Sure." Kouji said and the two walked off leaving Kouichi and Ryo behind.

"Looks like it's the two of us." Kouichi said.

~Henry and Kari~

"What do you think we're looking for?" Kari asked.

"I don't know this is the first time I've been here." Henry said.

"I guess we should look for a way out then." Kari suggested.

"That sounds good." Terriormon said.

"I can't believe you get sucked into this world." Henry said.

"Well that's what happens when you're the child of light." Kari said. Henry said nothing and just looked at her.

"Come on Henry." Kari said. She was walking along the beach while he just stood there.

"Kari wait." Henry called after her. Kari stopped and waited for him to catch up to her.

"So has anyone else beside me, Ryo and the four of you have been here?" Henry asked.

"TK and Yolei." Kari answered.

"How?" Henry asked.

"I don't know how. I somehow called TK to come and help me, and Yolei was with me and Ken when we came here." Kari answered.

"So then how are me and Ryo here but not the other four." Henry asked.

"I don't know." Kari said.

"I guess we should go and ask Ken huh." Henry said.

"Yep." Kari said. The two smiled and continued walking.

~Ken and Kouji~

"So what are looking for?" Kouji asked. "A way out of here." Ken said. The two boys were more inland from the beach looking around. "Well I'm getting nothing."Kouji said. "Same here, let's hope the others are doing alright." Ken said. "I don't like this place." Kouji said. "Same here." Ken said. "Let's see if we can find another group and join them." Ken suggested. "Good idea." Kouji said.

~Ryo and Kouichi~

"So what are we looking for?" Kouichi asked.

"I don't know this the first time I've been here." Ryo said.

"Well I guess we continue walking." Kouichi said. The two boys continued walking along the beach.

"Nice day, huh?" Ryo said.

"Oh yeah as bleak as it can be." Kouichi said.

~Kari and Henry~

"Maybe we should try to find the others." Henry suggested. "Good idea." Kari said. The turned around and started walking in the direction they were coming from. "I wonder how Takuya and Takato are doing." Kari said. "Don't worry they'll be fine." Henry said.

~Kouji and Ken~

"Well nothing here." Kouji said. "Yep time to go find the others." Ken said.

~Henry and Kari~

"This is it." Kari said.

"I don't see anyone else here." Henry said.

"This is where we landed when we came here." Kari said. The two were back on the beach where the group first came to the dark ocean.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're fine." Henry answered.

"So what now?" Kari asked.

"Not sure" Henry said.

"Kari Henry" Kouji called from the distance.

"Kouji." Kari called out.

"Ken." Henry said.

"Did you guys find anything?" Kari asked.

"No you?" Ken said.

"Nothing." Henry answered.

"What about Kouichi and Ryo?" Kari asked.

"We haven't heard from them." Kouji sad.

"Should we try contacting them?" Ken asked.

"That may be a good idea." Henry said. Suddenly two boys came running up the beach with Arukenimon and Crusadamon right behind them.

"Crusadamon" Kouji said.

"Kouji." Kouichi called out.

"Kouichi, Ryo over her." Ken shouted.

"What are they dong here?" Kouji asked.

"Why didn't you guys fight?" Henry asked.

"We couldn't." Ryo said.

"What do you mean?" Kouji asked.

"Look." Ken said. He noticed the two digimon holding the boys' digivices.

"She has their digivice." Kari said.

"But how?" Ken asked.

"We pulled them out to get ready to fight and she was able to grab them from us." Kouichi said.

"Great how do we get them bak?" Kari asked.

"Who knows." Kouji said.

"Wormon digivolve." Ken said.

"You too Gatomon." Kari said. The two digimon digivolved and stood in front of the kids.

"Ok now what?" Kari asked.

"Terriormon." Henry said.

"I'll help too." Kouji said. The two boys pulled out their digivices and held them up in the air.

"Not so fast." Arukenimon said shooting out a web towards the boys.

"Henry Kouji look out." Ken said. The two boys looked up and got out of the way.

"That was close." Kari said.

"You two alright?" Ken asked.

"Henry." Kari said running over to him and helping him up.

"You ok?" Terriormon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Henry said.

"Kouji are you ok?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered.

"Well we know how the digivices got taken." Kari said.

"All we need is a way to get them back." Ken said.

"Looks like it's up to you and me." Ken said.

"Kouji and I would help but there's a good chance our digivices would get stolen." Henry said.

"It probably best if you guys sit out." Ryo said.

"Don't worry we got this." Ken said.

"Right." Kari said.

"Celestial arrow." Agewomon shooting and arrow at Arukenimon. The arrow hit her causing some pain. She screamed in pain dropping the digivices.

"The digivice." Kari said.

"I got it" Ken said. He ran towards them trying to catch them before they hit the ground. Unfortunately Arukenimon was quicker and got to Ken before he got to the digivices.

"Ken look out." Kari warned. Ken turned around just as Arukenimon had captured him.

"Ken." Kari shouted.

"Henry I need to digivolve." Terriormon said.

"Right" Henry said taking out his digivice.

"Be careful." Kari said.

"Digimodify digivolution activate." Henry said.

"Terriormon digivolve to Garlgomon."

"It worked." Kari said.

"Execute. Spirit evelution." Kouji said.

"Lobomon."

"Leave it to us you guys." Henry said.

"We would help if we had our digivices." Ryo said.

"Ken still has them but Arukenimon got him." Kari said.

"No worries free him, free the digivices." Kouichi said.

"Easier said then done." Kari said.

"So how do we do it?" Henry asked.

"We have to be careful and try not to hit Ken." Ryo said.

"Great so any idea?" Kouichi asked.

"I think I have one." Kari said.

"Great let's hear it." Henry said.

"So we have four digimon are fighting. Stingmon can try and grab Ken while the other three are distracting her." Kari said.

"That could work." Ryo said.

"Help me." Ken shouted.

"Hang in there Ken, we have a plan." Kari said.

"What about crusadamon?" Kouji asked.

"Alright well, one of them will have to fight her." Kari said.

"Kouji and Garlgomon can fight crusadamon." Kouji said.

"Stingmon and Angewomon can try and free Ken." Kari said.

"Good idea." Henry said.

"You guys got it?" Ryo asked. The digimon nodded.

"Let's hide just to be safe." Kouji said.

"There behind the boulder." Henry said.

"Let's go." Kari said. The three kids quickly ran and ducked behind the boulder.

"We should be fine here." Kouichi said.

"Right." Henry said.

"The digimon know what they're doing." Ryo said.

"I hope so." Kari said.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Henry said.

"Right." Kouichi said. Soon there was a huge booming noise.

"What was that?" Koujichi asked.

"I don't know." Kari said.

"Do you think the digimon are alright?" Henry asked.

"Don't know." Kari said.

"I'll go see." Ryo said.

"Be careful." Kari said.

"How does it look?" Kouichi asked.

"Alright." Ryo answered.

"How are the digimon?" Kari asked.

"Not good." Ryo said.

"What what's wrong?" Kouichi asked. Ryo said nothing. He was looking up into the sky.

"Ryo say something." Kari said shaking him by the shoulder.

"Everyone get down." Ryo said.

"Huh?" The others said.

"Don't ask just do it?" Ryo said pulling Kari to the ground. Henry and Kouji got down on their knees and covered their heads.

"Stay down" Ryo said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Stuff is going to hit us in a minute." Ryo said. The other three kids looked at each other and gasped. They waited for stuff to fall on them but nothing did.

"I don't feel anything." Ryo said.

"Same here." Kari said.

"What's going on?" Henry asked. The kids looked up to see four digimon standing over them.

"Are you kids alright?" Angewomon asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Kari asked.

"What happened?" Kouichi asked.

"Crusadamon was about to attack you kids. So we quickly came over to protect you guys." Angewomon said.

"What about Ken?" Kari asked.

"Is he alright?" Henry asked.

"Unfortunately not." Stingmon said.

"What? What happened?" Kari asked.

Ok I think I've dragged this chapter long enough. So what will happen to Ken and will he be alright?

I won't be updating anything a lot anymore, but don't worry I'm still wring. Next Chapter will be up whenever.


	27. Chapter 27

Tk: Question, when do the rest of us come in?

Tai: Good question Me: Don't worry you guys will be in again soon.

Agumon: When's soon?

Me: I don't know. Tai: So like tomorrow?

Me: Not that soon.

Takuya: So when?

Gatomon: Don't worry you return in the next chapter

Terriormon: I'm in all the chapters. Gatomon: Same here.

Me: Gatomon, Terriormon stop bragging, Takuya don't worry you're not gone for long and everyone else will eventually return in the story.

Terriormon: All right we'll stop. Agumon: All right moving on.

Last time: (Kari) Ken, Henry, Ryo, the twins and I ended up in the dark ocean. We split up into pairs to find a way out, but ended up finding nothing. We were all attacked by Arukenimon and Crusadamon. All our digimon faught except for Ryo's and Kouichi. Their digivice got stolen and when Ken tried to get them back, he was hit. Oh I hope he's all right.

Summary: The kids find away out of here and try to find a way to cure Ken.

"Is he alive?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry he is." Angewomon said.

"He needs time to heel." Kouji said.

"And we need away to get back to the others." Kouichi said.

"Anyone got any idea?" Henry asked.

"No clue" Ryo answered. Kari walked over to Ken and knelt down next to him.

"Please be ok." She said softly.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Kouji said.

"He needs time to heel." Kouichi said.

"But what if he doesn't get better?" Kari asked worriedly.

"He will." Henry said kneeling down next to Kari.

"He's a strong kid." Kouji said.

"We better find shelter." Kouichi said.

"Alright." Kari said. Henry helped Kari up while Ryo helped Ken.

"There was a cave Henry and I saw earlier when we split up." Kari said.

"Yeah let's go there." Henry said.

"We may not be able to leave but atleast we'll be safe." Kari said.

"We'll lead." Henry said still holding on to Kari. The group slowed walked towards the cave.

"Hey do you guys remember it being foggy in this area?" Ryo asked seeing the fog roll by.

"It was fine when we were here earlier." Terriormon said.

"Yeah but now it isn't." Kouji said.

"Maybe the forecast is supposed to be cloudy." Kari said.

"Well let's go though." Kouichi said.

"You sure?" Kari asked.

"No sense in turning around now." Henry said.

"Right let's go." Kari said.

"Not so fast." A voice stopped them. The kids turned around and gasped.

"Arukenimon." Kari said.

"Come on you guys we can lose her in the fog." Ryo said.

"Good idea." Kari said.

"Let's go." Henry said.

"Right" The kids agreed and started running towards the fog.

"I can't see anything." Kari said as the group walked into the fog.

"Is everyone here?" Kouji asked.

"Here." Kari said.

"Same here and I got Ken." Ryo said.

"Yep." Kouichi said.

"Here." Henry said.

"What now?" Kari asked.

"Let's keep going straight." Kouji suggested.

"Ok." Kouichi said.

"Are we almost out?" Wormon asked.

"Yeah we are, I see it getting clear up ahead." Kari said. The kids kept walking until they were out of the fog.

"Where are we?" Kari asked.

"There you guys are." A voice said from a distance. The group looked up and saw Takuya standing in front of them.

"Takuya." Henry said.

"Where are the others?" Kari asked.

"We split up to look for you, they're not that far though." Takuya answered.

"Hey you found them." Willis said. He and the other three walked over and joined the group.

"Where did you guys go?" Michael asked.

"What happened?" Takato asked. The six kids looked at each other and wondered if they should tell the group what happened.

"Well are you guys going to tell us?" Willis asked.

"Well..." Kari began. Alright that's enough for now.

School is almost out and more updates will come over the summer.


	28. Chapter 28

Takato: We're back.

Takuya: Yay.

Tai: Hey what about the rest of us.

TK: Don't worry we'll be back soon.

Cody: yeah.

Tai: Does the author even like them?

Ken: She likes me, and Kari.

Tai: That's why you two are the main characters.

Davis: What about me?

Yolei: No one likes you.

Mimi: Don't be mean Yolei.

Yolei: Sorry

Kouichi: Just be thankful you're in the story.

Izzy: Yeah the author could have not included you.

Palmon: At least you talk, some of us digimon don't get to.

Cody: Don't worry you'll get more lines soon.

JP: Yeah there are just a lot of us and her favorites are being focused on write now.

Patamon: At least we're all in the story.

Terriormon: Patamon's right.

Matt: Let's just be patient and keep reading.

Tai: Fine.

Last time: (Kouji) Kari felt bad for Ken's injury. Not knowing how long we would be in the dark ocean, we decided to go to a cave for shelter. On our way we were almost attacked by Arukenimon but lost her in a huge fog bank, which lead us back to the others. Now we just need to tell them where we disappeared off too.

Summary: The group searches the house for supplies to heel Ken and walk in on a surprise.

"Should we tell them?" Kouichi whispered to Kari.

"We have to we have no choice." Kari said.

"Kari are you sure?" Henry asked. She nodded a yes.

"We'll back you up." Ryo said.

"Thanks" Kari said.

"Four of us are facing an enemy that the rest of you may never face." Kari started slowly. "

And by the four of you she means..." Willis said.

"Kari, Ken, Kouji and Kouichi." Henry said.

"Ok." Willis said slowly.

"We go to this place called the dark ocean." Kari said.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"It's a beach and it's all grey. The darkness is very strong there." Kari said.

"So then why go there?" Takuya asked.

"It's not like they want to go there. They were sent there." Ryo said.

"Ryo's right something sent us there." Kari said.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"We don't know." Kouji said.

"He's known as the under sea master." Kari said.

"What does he look like?" Takato asked.

"We don't know we've never seen him before." Kari answered.

"So what happened to Ken?" Takuya asked. The six kids took turned explaining what had just happened.

"So we rest until he's better now?" Michael asked.

"Yeah it's the best thing to do right now." Kari said.

"Let's go somewhere safe." Takato suggested.

"Where?" Takuya asked.

"I know of a place." Ryo said.

"Where?" Kouji asked.

"Follow me." Ryo said. The group said nothing and followed Ryo for a few miles.

"I don't mean to bug but are we there yet?" Kari asked.

"Yep we are." Ryo said stopping in front of a spiral staircase.

"You sure?" Kari asked.

"Yeah this is weird." Kouji said.

"Well we are in the digital world." Kari said.

"She's right when is it ever normal here?" Willis asked.

"It never is." Gatomon said.

"So where will the stairs lead us?" Wormon asked.

"Closer to where we need to be." Ryo answered.

"How much closer?" Kouji asked.

"Half way there." Ryo said.

"That's just great." Takuya sighed.

"Come on guys let's go." Henry said.

"So who's going first?" Kouichi asked.

"I guess I will." Takuya said walking on to the stairs.

"Way to go Takuya." Kari said.

"We're right behind you." Michael said. Takato went up the stairs next, followed by Kouichi, Kari, Willis, Michael, Henry and Ryo who both had Ken in their arms. The digimon followed the kids riding Guilmon.

"Now where?" Takuya asked once they reached the top.

"Whoa." Kouji said.

"It's so grey." Kari said.

"Yeah but no negative energy here." Kouichi said.

"I remember this place." Takato said.

"We're going to that house with the Knightmon aren't we." Henry said.

"Yep" Ryo answered.

"Won't they attack us if they see us?" Kari asked.

"No worries they won't see us." Ryo said.

"We've stayed there before." Takato said. The group exchanged looks.

"let's get moving. Ken is getting a bit heavy here." Henry said.

"Kouji and I could take over if you want." Kouichi offered.

"No it's alright we got it." Ryo said.

"Speak for yourself I need a break." Henry said. He and Kouichi quickly traded spots.

"Kari are you ok?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"I don't think she's ok." Takato whispered in Takuya's ear.

"I'm fine." Kari yelled who had apparently heard Takato and Takuya.

"Everyone stopped and watched her break down crying. Henry walked over and helped her up.

"Hey it' ok." He said to her softly. Everyone then turned their heads towards Takato and Takuya.

"What?" They asked.

"Hey, are we almost there yet?" Michael asked.

"Yeah we're about a block away." Ryo answered.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Kari asked.

"A huge grey house." Ryo answered.

"Like that?" Kouji asked pointing to a huge grey house.

"Yep that's it." Ryo said.

"Let's go." Kari said.

"Yeah." Willis said. The group walked up to the front door and stopped. Henry pushed the doors open letting everyone in.

"Here we are." He said.

"So where are the beds?" Michael asked.

"Upstairs." Ryo answered.

"come on let's go." Takato said.

"Yeah we could all use some rest." Henry said. The group slowly began walking up the stairs.

"Why couldn't the beds be on the first floor." Takuya complained.

"Does he always complain?" Willis asked Kari.

"I don't know," she answered giggling.

"Hold on guys let's stop for a minute." Takuya said.

"Really Takuya? You couldn't have waited until we got to the top of the steps?" Kouji said.

"We're not even half way there." Willis said.

"At this point it'll be sunrise when we get to bed." Kari said.

"Kari's right let's take a rest when we reach the top." Kouichi said.

"Who knew this would be a slow team." Gatomon said.

"I know what you mean." Terriormon said.

"Hey we've been through a lot today." Takuya shouted at the digimon.

"Easy there Takuya." Michael said.

"Yeah and some of us went through a lot." Kouji said.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Kari asked.

"We got to know each other better." Willis said.

"Yeah these guys seem really cool." Michael said pointing to Takuya and Takato. Kari and Kouji exchanged glances.

"Thanks buddy you're really cool too." Takuya said patting Willis's back.

"Ok weird." Kari said. "What?" Willis asked.

"Nothing I think it's cool you guys are bonding." Kari said.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yeah you guys hang out with Davis and Takuya and Takato have a lot in common." Kari said.

"She's right. They do." Kouji said.

"It's true we like soccer, and are great leaders to our group." Takuya said.

"Plus they love goggles." Kari said.

"I did notice that." Willis said.

"And they're annoying" Kouji added.

"Ignore him." Kari said.

"hmmm" Willis sighed.

"Come on you guys we're almost there." Takato said.

"That's good." Willis said.

"I'm tired." Takuya whined.

"Stop complaining Takuya." Kouji sad.

"Oh yeah make me." Takuya said.

"Enough." Gatomon yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"We should be focusing on a mission here." She said.

"Gatomon's right." Kari said.

"We're all tired and need rest that's why we're suddenly fighting with each other." Kouichi said.

"He 's right." Michael said.

"I say when we get to the room we rest then we can figure out what to do." Kouji said.

"Good idea." Kouichi said.

"So how many beds does this room have?" Willis asked.

"Enough for us t have our own and maybe a couple of extra for the digimon." Henry answered.

"Cool." Willis said.

"And we won't have to split up." Kouji said.

"That's good." Willis said.

"I'm getting tired." Kari said.

"Don't worry we're almost there. Right?" Michael said.

"Actually we're here." Ryo said. Michale pushed the door open letting everyone in.

"You were right there's enough beds for each of us." Willis said looking at the beds lined up along opposite walls. Everyone stopped and looked around.

"I say we all pick a bed and lye down." Wllis said. Ryo and Kouichi placed Ken on the bed near the door. Kouichi took the bed next to him, followed by Kouji, Takuya and Willis. Michael, Kari, Henry, Ryo and Takato took the beds on the other wall. The digimon took the bed on that wall as well.

"These beds are comfortable." Willis said.

"Definately better than the hard ground." Ryo said.

"So what now?" Takato asked.

"I say we get some rest, then tomorrow we focus on Ken." Henry said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I guess this is goodnight." Kari said.

"Wait shouldn't one of us stay up and be on guard duty just in case anything attacks us." Kouji said.

"He makes a good point." Gatomon said.

"Maybe we should take turn every hour." Willis suggested.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Great so who's first?" Takuya asked.

"I will." Ryo said.

"I guess I'll go next." Willi said.

"I'll take a turn." Michael said.

"Me too." Kari said.

"So that's four of us so far." Michael said.

"I think we need one more volunteer." Willis said.

"So who's doing it?" Kari asked. No one answered.

"I think we need to pick some one." Willis said.

"I think so too." Michael said.

"I think Takuya should." Kouji said.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"I agree with Kouji." Henry said.

"Same here." Ryo said. Michael and Willis nodded in agreement.

"Mmm Fine." Takuya groaned.

"Welcome aboard." Willis said.

"So it goes me, Willis, Michael, Kari and Takuya will finish up the night." Ryo reminded everyone.

"Right." Willis said.

"So then I guess we should go to bed then uh." Kari said.

"All of us except Ryo." Kouichi said.

"Good night you guys." Kari said.

"Night" everyone said. Ryo stayed up and just sat in bed watching his friends sleep. Near the end of his shift he looked over and saw Kari rolling around. He decided she was just trying to sleep and decided to wake up Willis for his shifts. The shifts kept going going smoothly until it was Kari's turn. Kari woke up for her shift and sat in bed. She jumped out of bed when she heard a noise coming from the hall. She climbed out of bed and went to see what was going on. Henry woke up and noticed Kari in the doorway. He climbed out of bed and joined her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I thought I heard something." She said.

"It's the Knightmon just ignore them." Henry said pulling her back into the room.

"You should probably head back to sleep it's only been fifteen minutes since Michael woke me up." Kari said.

"It''s ok I'll stay up with you." Henry said.

"Alright" Kari sighed. The two spent the rest of the hour talking.

"I better wake Takuya up, it's his turn." Kari said looking at the time on her digivice. She walked over to Takuya's bed and shook him.

"What is it?" He asked waking up.

"I'm off guard duty, it's your turn." Kari said.

"Alright I'm up." He said. He looked up and noticed Henry was up as well.

"Why are you up?" Takuya asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Henry answered.

"Oh then can you cover my shift?" Takuya asked.

"No." Henry answered.

"fine." Takuya said.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Kari said.

"Yeah me too." Henry said. The two climbed back in bed and fell asleep. about ten minutes into the hour Takuya noticed Kari rolling around in her bed. He first assumed she was having a hard time sleeping but then noticed she was talking. He walked over to Kouichi and woke him up.

"What's wrong?" Kouichi asked.

"It's Kari" Takuya said. Kouichi woke up and jumped out of bed. They went over to Kari's bed and watched her.

"I woke you up becuase she's been rolling around and mumbling in her sleep, and I thought it was from that dark ocean so I woke you up." Takuya said.

"Good move, I'll see what I can do." Kouichi said. He waited for Takuya to leave then woke Kari up.

"Kari, wake up. Kari." Kouichi said.

"Huh? What?" Kari said waking up.

"You were having bad dreams again." Kouichi said.

"I know. It was about Ken." Kari said. The two looked over at the sleeping boy.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Kouichi said.

"I don't know." Kari sighed.

"You want to talk about it." Kouichi asked sitting next to her on the bed. The two started talking until they both fell asleep.

~The next Day~

Everyone was awake but Kari and Kouichi who were in the same bed.

"Hey guys look at this." Willis said. Everyone including the digimon walked over to Kari's bed to see what was going on. They saw Kari's head resting on Kouichi's shoulder while his arm was around her.

"What would Tai say about this?" Michael asked.

"Tai would flip if he saw this." Willis answered.

"So wouldn't Davis." Takya said.

"I agree." Michael said.

"So then no one will know about this." Willis said.

"Willis is right we can't mention this to the others when we get back to them." Michael said.

"Right" The boys said quickly.

"So how do we wake them up?" Henry asked.

"I got this." Kouji said. He walked over to his bed, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at the sleeping couple.

"Hey" They shouted.

"Morning." Willis said. Kari noticed that Kouichi's arm around her and quickly pushed him away. Kouichi quickly realized what was going on and quickly moved away.

"Well now that you guys are all up can we try and help Ken" Wormon said.

"Don't worry Wormon that's our plan today." Kari said.

"Right since there's nine of us we can split into three groups of three. Two groups will go and look around the house and the third group will stay with Ken." Henry suggested.

"Good idea." Willis said. Everyone nodded in agreement except Kari and Kouichi.

"Kari? Kouichi? Is that ok with you guys?" Michael asked.

"What yeah sure." Kari said. Kouichi quickly nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay here with the twins." Kari said.

"Alright then, Michael, Henry and I will be one group." Willis said.

"That means, Ryo Takuya and Takato complete the last group." Michael said.

"Sounds like a plan." Gatomon said.

"Well we better get to work." Willis said.

"We'll take care of the two floors above us you." Henry said.

"And we'll take this floor and the one below us." Takato said.

"We can get through to Kari through the d- terminal." Henry said. "

Takuya can contact us through the d-tectors." Kouji said.

"And we can swap messages to you guys if needed." Kari said.

"Cool" Takato said. "Come on guys we better get going." Michael said.

"Right." Takuya said. "Good luck you guys." Kari said.

"You too." Michael answered. The two groups left for their assigned floors leaving Kari, Ken and the twins behind.

"So what now?" Kari asked.

"Guess we should check on Ken." Kouji said.

"His pulse is low." Kouichi said checking Ken's wrist for a pulse.

"He's burning up as well." Kari said feeling his forehead.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Kouji said.

~Henry, Michael, Willis~

"See anything we could use?" Michael asked as the boys were roaming the third floor. "Hey look a bathroom." Willis said. "Let's go inside." Henry said pushing the door open.

~Kari, Kouji, Kouichi~

"Kouichi How did we end up sleeping together?" Kari asked.

"Well you fell asleep while I was talking so I stayed put afraid that you would wake up if I moved." Kouichi said.

"How did this happen?" Kouji asked. Kouichi explained to his brother what was happened last night.

"Oh I see." Kouji said.

"Kouji please don't tell anyone. If my brother finds out he'll kill me and go after Kouichi." Kari said.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone so won't the others." Kouji answered.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"I guess we should see how the others are doing." Kouji said.

"I'll email Willis and see how he's doing." Kari said pulling out her d-terminal.

~Willis, Henry, Michael~

"Should we go in?" Willis asked.

"Sure why not." Michael answered. He opened the door to reveal a small half bathroom.

"So what would be in here?" Willis asked.

"Anything that can help us?" Michael answered.

"This sink works." Willis said turning on the fosset.

"Great all we need is a bucket." Henry said.

~Takuya, Takato, Ryo~

"I wonder what we can find here?" Takuya said.

"All I see on this floor are more bedrooms." Ryo said.

"Well we are in a big house." Takato said.

"Anyone see a room that could be useful?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah a supply closet." Takuya said opening a door.

"Cool I wonder what we'll find in here.

~Kouji, Kouichi, Kari~

Maybe we should check on the others to see how they're doing." Kouji suggested. "I guess I'll email Willis." Kari sighed pulling out her d-terminal. "I'll call Takuya." Koichi said grabbing his d-tector. "Done." Kari said sending out the message.

~Henry, Willis, Michael~

"What's that beeping noise?" Henry asked.

"It's my d-terminal. I got a message from Kari." Willis said.

"What did she say?" Michael asked.

"She's seeing how we're doing." Willis said.

"Tell her we have water and that we're bringing it down to the room." Henry said.

"Ok." Willis said creating a quick email and sending it to her.

~Takuya, Ryo, Takato~

"So what's in this closet that's useful?" Takuya asked.

"Well we have towels." Takato said.

"Let's take those." Takuya said.

"Takuya come in." A voice said.

"Did you guys say something?" Takuya asked.

"Nope not me." the two tamers answered.

"Takuya" The voice said again.

"Ok who's calling my name." Takuya said with annoyance. The boys stopped and waited for the voice to return.

"Takuya" The voice said.

"It coming from you're pocket." Ryo said.

"Oh." Takuya said and started digging through his pocket. He pulled out his d-tector and noticed Kouji's symbol on the screen.

"Takuya can you hear me?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah I hear ya." Takuya replied.

"How are things going?" "Fine." "Good. Kari contacted Henry's group and they're bringing back water. Got anything we can use?" "Uh Towels?" "Good bring them and keep looking." "Ok ok don't be bossy." "Bye" "Bye"

"What was that about?" Takato asked.

"That was Kouji to see how we were doing." Takuya replied.

"We should kepp looking." Ryo suggested.

"Right" Let's go." Takuya said closing the door. The group continued walking down the hall.

~Kari, Kouji, Kouichi~

"Well Takuya has towels." Kouji said after talking to Takuya through his d-tector.

"They're still looking right?" Kouichi asked.

"They better be." Kouji said.

"Don't worry you guys they won't give up." Gatmon said from her bed.

"She's right." Kari said.

"I guess we wait for them to come back. "Kouichi nodded in agreement.

~Takato, Takuya, Ryo~

"Should we head to our next floor and see what we find?" Takato asked.

"Not yet." Ryo said.

"Fine." Takato said and the boys continued looking.

"Come on." Takuya said.

"Find anything else?"Ryo asked.

"Nope." Takato said.

"On to the next floor?" Takuya asked.

"Let's do it." Ryo said. The boys went to a set of stairs at the end of the hall and down one floor.

~Willis, Michael, Henry~

"Ok let' give Kari and the twins the water, then continue looking around." Willis said as the boys were carefully caring a bucket of water down the hall.

"Right we're almost at the stairs." Michael said.

"Man this is heavy." Willis said.

"Why couldn't we find a bottle or something small." Michael said.

"There weren't any remember." Henry said.

~Kari, Kouji, Kouichi~

"How much water did Henry say they were bringing?" Kouichi asked.

"A bucket full." Kari answered.

"How big is the bucket?" Kouji asked.

"Who knows" Kari said.

~Willis, Michael, Henry~

"Alright we're at the stairs." Henry said as the boys gently placed the bucket on the floor.

"Now to carry it down one floor" Willis said.

"Well, should we continue?" Michael asked.

~Kari, Kouji, Kouichi~

"So what do we do about our enemy?" Kari asked. "Don't worry we'll beat him." Kouji said. "Yeah besides Ken will be better in time for that to happen." Kouichi said.

~Henry, Willis, Michael~

"Hold on let's take a break, my back is hurting." Henry said.

"Yeah me too." Willis said.

"Maybe we should call kari and see if one of them can come help us." Michael suggested.

"Good idea." Wllis said.

Kari,

Ned help at stairs send of of the twins

Michael

"Looks like the others need help." Kari said reading the email.

"So let's go and help." Kouichi said.

"Wait only one of us should go." Kouji said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"So we can keep an eye on Ken and keep in touch with Takuya." Kouji answered.

"Ok so who's going?" Kari asked.

'I will." Kouji sighed.

"You sure?" Kari asked watching him go towards the door.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Will you two be ok alone for a bit." Kouji asked. Kari and Kouichi sat on the bed exchanging looks.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Kari said.

"We can handle things here." Kouichi said.

"Ok I'll be back soon." Kouji said and left the room.

"I'll email Michael and let them know Kouji's on his way." Kari said.

"Good idra." Kouichi said.

~Kouji~

Kouji was half way towards the hall when he heard a noise from the hall. He went into a room and hid behind a door. He noticed a Knightmon coming his way and waited for it to walk by. He waited a few seconds then continued running towards the stairs. Better ward Kouichi. Kouji thought to himself quickly as he continued running.

~Henry, Michael, Willis~

"I got an email from Kari." Michael said.

"It says Kouji's coming to help us." Willis said.

"Cool." Henry said.

"Hey guys." A voice said. The boys looked up and saw Kouji standing in front of them.

"Well shall we keep going with the water." Michael asked. Everone else nodded in agreement. All four lifted the bucket and slowly started walking down stairs.

~Kari, Kouichi~

"You think Kouji will be ok?" Kari asked. "Yeah he will don't worry." Kouichi said. "I'm worried." Kari said. Kouichi looked over at her. "We're almost losing Ken what if we lose him too?" Kari said as she started to cry. "Don't say that, Ken's going to get better and Kouji will be fine." Kouichi said holding her. Kari looked up at him.

~Kouji, Michael, Henry, Willis~

"Ok guys we're almost at the door." Michael said. He gently kicked the door open a bit with his foot. Then he pushed it all the way with his back leading the other three into the room. "There." Willis said as the boys put the bucket down.

"Hey you guys we're back." Michael aid. No reply.

"Guys." henry said. They boys looked up and just let their jaws drop.

~Takuya, Takato, Ryo~

"Well we got towels and food from the kitchen." Takuya said as the group was heading back upstairs. "I think that's good enough." Ryo said. "Yeah, Henry's group has water." Takato said. "Good enough for now." Takuya said. "Hey you guys we're back." Takato said as the boys walked back in the room. "Guys?" Takuya said. THe boys looked up to see what everyone else was looking at. "Whoa." Ryo said.

Another chapter done. so what's the surprising scene the boys walk in on?


	29. Chapter 29

Kouji: Is it me or was that last chapter dragging?

Impmon: I think it was.

Matt: She'll fix it later.

Agumon: Yeah let's keep reading.

Kari: Wait.

Sora: What's wrong?

Tai: What's going on with Kari and Kouichi.

Takato: Well we walked into the room and saw them... (Henry covers his mouth)

Cody: Shhh don't give away the surprise.

(Takato bites Henry)

Henry: Ow.

Mimi: Let's keep reading and see what happens next.

Henry: I agree and quick before Takato attacks me again.

Last time: (Kouichi) After deciding what to do next, we decided to go to this house where the tamers stayed before as shelter. There, we split into groups to look for anything that could help Ken. Kari, Kouji and I were left behind to watch Ken. Kouji left to help the boys with a bucket of water leaving Kari and me alone, which let's just say was a bad idea. Hope this doesn't ruin our friendship.

Summary: A surprise will tear apart the friendship of Kari and the twins. Will the three be friends again?

"Whoa" Takato said. Everyone watched as Kari and Kouichi were leaning into each other kissing. Kouji observed this and started to get mad.

"What's going on?" he yelled. The two separated and looked over to see everyone looking at them.

"When did you guys get back?" Kari asked moving away from Kouichi.

"Just a few seconds ago. What's going on here?" Willis asked.

"Nothing we weren't. It's not what you think." Kari said quickly.

"Didn't look like nothing to us." Willis said.

"Ok so what? We kissed nothing else bad happened." Kouichi said.

"So what? You kissed her." Kouji said.

"I don't think they did anything wrong." Michael said.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Kari said.

"Good because I don't want you guys talking to each other again." Kouji said.

"Kouji." Takuya said. Kari said nothing and just looked away.

"That's a bit harsh." Henry said. Kari looked over at Kouichi who was feeling a little guilty and tried not to look back at her. Then she got up and stared to walk towards he door.

"Kari." Willis said. She looked back at the boys then walked out of the room.

"I'll go after her." Henry said. He walked out of the room to try to find her.

"Kouji can I talk to you?" Takuya asked.

"Sure whatever." Kouji sighed. The two boys left the room as well.

"Kouichi?" Ryo said walking over to talk to the boy. Kouichi looked up.

~Kari~

Kari ran down the hall as fast as she could until a voce stopped her from behind.

"Kari" The voice said. Kari stopped and turned around to see Henry walking up to her.

"Are you ok?" Henry asked. "No I kissed a boy who ended up being a really close friend of mine and now his brother hates me." Kari said. "Ok let's approach this slowly." Henry said. "Ok." Kari said.

~Kouji, Takuya~

"Look there's got to be some reason to why they did this." Takuya said.

"I don't know I guess I was just shocked." Kouji said.

"Why did you two ever talk about girls?" Takuya asked.

"Well yeah, I mean he never said he was into anyone and now this." Kouji said.

"Well Kouichi is just realizing that he might actually like a girl." Takuya said.

"Really?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah I think he might realize he likes Kari." Takuya said.

"Huh" Kouji said.

"Just get their side of the story before you get mad at them and ruin your friendship with them." Takuya said.

~Ryo, Kouichi~

"So how did this happen?" Ryo asked.

"I don't remember really it just sort of happened.

"Kari was worried about Kouji and that our small group was slowly falling apart. I told her to calm down and that everything would be fine." Kouichi said.

~Henry, Kari~

"And the next thing we knew we were leaning into each other kissing." Kari told Henry finishing up the story.

"Hmm." Henry sighed. Kari looked up at him.

"Well." Kari said.

"Well I think you and Kouichi need to tell Kouji this, but before that you need to talk to Kouichi about it and decide what's going on between you." Henry said.

"I don't think Kouji will let me." Kari sighed."He will don't worry." Henry said. "I don't know." Kari sighed. "Come on let's go back to the others." Henry said. The two walked back up towards the bedroom.

~Ryo, Kouichi~

"What do you think of it?" Ryo asked.

"Huh?" Kouichi said.

"Did you like it?" Ryo asked.

"Yes." Kouichi answered.

"Well then you need to talk to Kari and make sure she feels the same way." Ryo said. The door to the room opened. Everyone looked up and saw Kari and Henry walk in.

"Everything ok?" Wills asked.

"Yeah every thing's fine." Kari answered.

"Come on let's see if we can help Ken." Henry said.

"Right" Michael said.

"So what do we have?" Wormon asked.

"Well water, towels, a first aid kit and medicine." Takuya said laying everything out on a bed.

"Well we can use the water to dab Ken's forehead." Takuya said.

"There weren't any cuts on here were there?" Kari asked.

"Well no." Michael said.

"And what about the medicine?" Willis asked.

"Well my group found it in the kitchen." Ryo said.

"Looks like aspirin?" Willis said opening the bottle.

"What does the bottle say?" Kari asked.

"It's not aspirin." Michael said.

"Great, useless." Takuya sighed. He took the bottle and threw it aside.

"Hey we could have used it." Willis said.

"Whoops my bad." Takuya said and went and grabbed the bottle.

"Ok well first let's put a damp towel on Ken's forehead." Michael suggested.

"Good idea." Henry said grabbing a towel and soaking it in the water. He placed it on Ken's forehead then stepped back.

"What now?" Ryo asked.

"Joe's a doctor right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah he's training to be one." Kari answered.

"Too bad he isn't here to help." Henry said.

"What would he be able to do?" Takuya asked.

"He knows a lot about nursing, so he would probably be able to tell us how to heal Ken.

"Is it possible to email him?" Willis asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Takato said.

"Why not?" Kari asked.

"If he's not supposed to know about the mission we're on then he can't help." Takato answered.

"If we tell him we'll have to make him not tell the others." Henry said.

"If Tai finds out, he'll just strangle Joe until he gets the answer." Michael said.

"So who so we contact?" Takato asked.

"What about Gennai?" Willis suggested.

"We can't." Kari said.

"Oh yeah out of reach." Michael said.

"What about Henry's dad?" Takuya asked.

"Not sure but we can try." Takato said.

"Here you go" Kari said giving Henry her d- terminal. He quickly sent an email to his dad and handed it back to Kari.

"And now we wait." Kari said.

"You know Kouji this with would be a good time to talk to Kouichi and Kari." Takuya said drawing attention to everyone.

"I guess so." Kouji sighed not wanting to fight.

"I know where you guys can talk." Takuya said.

"Uh oh." Willis said. Takuya led the group to a closet and shut the door and locked it.

"And don't come out and until things are settled between you three." Takuya shouted.

~Kari, Kouji, Kouichi~

"Takuya let us out." Kari shouted pounding on the door.

"No." Takuya answered.

"So I guess we're stuck in here for a while." Kouichi said.

"That's right I'm not opening the door until you guys are friends again." Takuya said.

"Shut up." Kouji said.

"So now what?" Kari asked.

"Well if we want to get out of here we talk things out." Kouichi said.

"Right." Kari said.

"I'm sorry." Kouji said.

"Huh?" Kari said looking up.

"I didn't get mean to get mad. I guess I was more surprised than mad but anger came out instead." Kouji said.

"Well thanks." Kouichi said.

"Yeah thanks." Kari said.

"If you two want to be a couple then I'm ok with it." Kouji said.

"Ok Kouji you may leave." Takuya said opening the closet door.

"Cool what about them?" Kouji said.

"They can't leave yet." Takuya said closing the door in their face. Kouji said nothing and went over to the others.

"How's Ken?" Kouji asked.

"No improvement." Michael said.

"We've been switching the damp towel." Willis said.

"Still in the states he's currently in." Takato said.

"Maybe we should contact Joe." Willis said.

"I think so too." Michael said.

"I'll do it." Willis said.

"Wait does Joe know you?" Henry asked.

"No he doesn't" Willis said.

"Kari should do it." Ryo said.

"Good idea." Kouji said.

"Takuya can you let them out?" Henry asked.

"Can't she's unavailable." Takuya answered.

"Ok now what?" Willis asked.

"Where's Ken's d-terminal?" Kouji asked.

"Got it." Takato said.

"Can I have it?" Henry asked.

"sure hold on." Takato said and threw the device up in the air.

"Takato no." Willis said. Henry reached out trying to grab the d0-terminal but was too late. The device fell to the floor and broke.

"Wait a go." Michael said. He went over and picked up the broken device.

"It's a good thing he's asleep because he won't be happy right now." Willis said.

"Anyone knows how to fix it?" Kouji asked.

"Nope." Henry answered.

"Maybe your dad can fix it when we return home." Ryo said.

"Maybe." Henry said.

"What's going on." A voice said from behind.

"Nothing Ken." Kouji said.

"Ken." The boys said quickly realizing he was awake.

"You ok?" Henry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ken answered.

"Here have an aspirin." Takuya said handing Ken the bottle. Everyone looked up and over at Takuya.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"Weren't you the one who said that the aspirin would be useless?" Takato asked.

"Funny thing was, he was the one who pulled it off the shelf in the cabinet of the kitchen." Ryo said.

"Oh right." Takuya said.

"Anyways, how are you feeling Ken?" Willis asked.

"I'm fine." Ken answered.

"Hey what about us?" Guilmon said.

"Yeah what are we invisible?" Terriormon asked.

"What do you guys need?" Henry asked.

"Play time" Terriormon said.

"Where's Kari?" Ken asked.

"With Kouichi." Kouji answered.

"Why?" Ken asked nervously.

"They had something to talk about." Willis said.

"A small fight they're working things out." Kouji said.

"Didn't you say they were trying to decide if they have feelings for each other or not?" Terriormon asked.

"How do you know that?" Ryo asked.

"Easy big ears." Willis said.

"Eavesdroppers." Kouji muttered.

"Kouji." Takuya said.

"Speaking of which are they done yet?" Willis asked.

"Nope." Takuya answered.

"Just let them out." Kouji said.

"I can't." Takuya answered.

"I'll do it." Michael said, and went and opened the door.

"Are you two done?" Michael asked. "No Takuya yanked us out of the closet." Kouichi said.

"You guys want more alone time?" Takato asked.

"If you don't mind." Kari said.

"Sure go ahead." Willis said.

"Thanks." Kari said and went back into the closet. Kouichi said nothing and followed.

"They didn't even know I'm better." Ken said.

"Give it time they'll notice." Henry said.

"Yeah they're focusing on other things." Ryo said.

~Kari, Kouichi~

"So where were we?" Kouichi asked.

"We were talking about our friendship." Kari said.

"So what do you think?" Kouichi asked.

"Huh?" Kari asked.

"Should we stay a couple or be friends." Kouichi said.

"Well..." Kari said slowly.

So chapter done, sort of rushed through Ken getting better, don't worry I'll fix it later just trying to speed things up. Also should Ken and Kari still being able to biomerge?


	30. Chapter 30

Cody: So Ken is finally better.

Tai: Yep.

Davis: And the author wants to know if Ken and Kari should biomerge or not. Man I want that power.

Matt: So what's with Kari and Kouichi?

Ken: Good question.

Cody: Well I guess it's time to keep reading.

Ken: Right

Last time: (Takuya) We all met up outside the door of the room we were staying in. When we opened the door, Kari and Kouichi were kissing. Kouji got mad and created an argument between the three. To get the three back together I locked them in a closet in order for them to work things out. The rest of us were trying to find away to help Ken who finally woke up but still is a little weak. The three came out and helped but Kari and Kouichi still have a lot to talk about.

Summary: The kids continue their mission and return to Japan.

"Now that Ken's better let's get going." Takuya said.

"We can't without Kouichi and Kari." Kouji said.

"Are they done yet?" Michael asked.

"I hope so." Willis said. A few seconds later the closet door opened and Kari and Kouichi walked out smiling.

"What's with you guys?" Takuya asked.

"Not much." Kari said.

"So what's the relationship status between you guys?" Willis asked.

"Well we decided to just stay friends." Kouichi answered.

"Well that's good." Michael said.

"Good to know this won't hurt your friendship." Michael said.

"SO what now?" Willis asked.

"We leave and keep moving." Takato answered.

"Where to?" Henry asked.

"Gennai said we needed to grab allies along the way." Ryo said.

"Kari don't you have a list up?" Willis asked.

"Yep I do." Kari said.

"Cool can we see it?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah no problem." Kari said and pulled the list up on her d-terminal.

"Who's on it?" Takya asked.

"Well from the tamers we have Jijimon, Babamon, Mudfrigimon, Clockmon and Hagurumon." Kari read out loud.

"So there's five digimon we need to get." Michael said.

"Let's split into twos and go to each of their location." Willis suggested.

"Hold it." Henry said.

"We won't need to some of these digimon are in the same location." Takato said.

"Like who?" Michael asked.

"Why don't you guys give us information about them." Michael suggested.

"First Jijimon who from your team met them?" Kari said.

"Kazu and Kenta have." Ryo said.

"Rika did as well." Henry said.

"They're a married couple. They have a hut not far from here and likes to argue a lot." Takato said.

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Entertainment." Ryo answered.

"Weird." Kouichi said.

"Oh you'll see why when we get there." Takato said.

"So what about Mudfrigimon?" Kouji asked.

"Small digimon tribe look like chocolate bears lives in the same area as the previous one." Henry answered.

"Ok so three digimon in the same area cool." Willis said.

"What about the other two? Clockmon and Hagurumon." Michael asked.

"In the same area as well. Ryo met them." Henry stated.

"So we only need to go to three locations." Takato said.

"Should we split up or stay together?" Kari asked.

"Let's split up it'll be easier . We can meet back here when we're done." Ryo said.

"Willis, and I will go with Ryo." Kari said.

"I'll take Takuya and the twins with me." Takato said.

"Ken, Michael your with me." Henry said. "Sweet let's get started." Takato said.

"yeah" Everyone cheered.

~Ryo, Willis, Kari~

Kari and Willis were flying on Angewomon while Ryo was with his partner. They were on their way to see clockmon and Hagurumon.

"Ryo where are we going?" Kari asked.

"You'll see but the only way to get there is to fly." Ryo answered.

"So have we have teamed up with the allies what do we do with them?" Willis asked.

"I don't know Gennai never said." Kari said.

"Maybe we should ask them." Willis said.

"Sure but let's do it when we talk to them." Ryo said.

~Takato, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi~

"Come on you guys Babamon and Jijimon's hut is this way." Takato said leading the group. The group were all walking on foot since it wasn't far from where they stayed.

"So who are they exactly?" Takuya asked.

"A married couple who loves to fight." Takato said.

"Why?" Takuya asked.

"Entertainment." Takato answered.

"Well I can see why it's boring out here." Kouji said.

"Have you met them?" Takuya asked Takato.

"No but Kazu and Kenta have and they've told me stories about these guys." Takato answered.

~Ken, Michael, Henry~

The three boys were walking as well since where they needed to be wasn't that far. "So it looks like we got the mudfrigimon." Henry said.

"Who are they?" Michael asked.

"A small tribe of digimon that live here in the desert. They look like chocolate covered bears." Henry said.

~Takato, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi~

"So what do we do when we meet them?" Kouji asked.

"I don't know." Takuya answered.

~Henry, Ken, Michael~

"Could they com with us on the mission?" Michael asked. The group were trying to figure out what to do with the digimon they meet up.

"That might be a bit dangerous." Ken said.

"He's right if too many come with us to the real world it would cause chaos." Henry said.

"Maybe Gennai would know." Michael said.

"Let's bring them with us when we meet up with the others." Ken said.

~Kari, Willis, Ryo~

"We're almost there guys." Ryo said.

"Where do these digimon live exactly?" Willis asked.

"On top of a cloud." Ryo answered.

"Well that explains why we're the only group flying." Nefertimon said.

"Why do they live in the clouds?" Kari asked.

"You'll see." Ryo answered. The group continued flying until they reached a group of clouds. Soon they landed on a cloud and got off their digimon. They looked around to see gears all over the place.

"So this is where they live?" Willis said.

"We're pretty high up." Kari said looking down.

"Don't think about it and you'll be fine and don't worry you won't fall through." Ryo said. He turned around and continued walking. kari and Willis stayed where they were and looked at each other.

"Come on you guys hurry up." Ryo yelled back.

"Coming." Kari answered. She and Willis quilckly turned around and caught up to Ryo.

"So where are they?" Kari asked.

"Somewhere around here." Ryo said.

"Maybe we got the wrong cloud." Willis said.

"No this is it trust me." Ryo said.

"I don't see anyone here." Willis said.

~Henry, Ken Michael~

"Well here we are." Henry said.

"Wow. think they'll come with us?" Michael asked.

"We can only try." Ken said.

~Takato, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi~

"That's their house over there." Takato said pointing to a small hut with a cloth over the doorway.

"Let's hope they're home." Takuya said. Takato nodded in agreement and knocked on the door.

"In a minute." A female voice said from the inside.

"Where are you going?" A second voice asked.

"To get the door I think we have guests." The female voice shouted.

"You're hallucinating." The second voice said. The boys heard something hit the door and crash to the ground.

"Your hallucinating." The female vice shouted back. The boys heard her throw something as well and then the door opened.

"I'm sorry for that please come in." said a short figure. The kids looked down at what looked like a puppet with white hair.

"See I told you we have guests." The digimon yelled from the doorway. She walked back into the house, and the boys quickly followed.

~Henry, Ken, Michael~

"Over there." Henry said pointing to what looked like a chocolate bear.

"They're so small I don't think they should come with us." Michael said.

"Size doesn't matter, as along as they want to help and have a way to contribute. That's what matters." Ken said.

"Mudfrigimon?" Henry said bending down to the small digimon. "Hi again." The small digimon said.

~Ryo, Kari, Willis~

"Ryo I see something." Kari said.

"Where?" Ryo asked.

"Over there." Kari said pointing to a couple of digimon by a bunch of gears.

"It's them alright. Good job." Ryo said and then them towards the digimon.

"Clockmon." Kari said. The digimon looked up at Kari.

"Yes how can I help you?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you could help us." Ryo said. The two digimon looked over and saw Ryo standing next to Kari.

"Oh yes anything for the great Ryo." Hagurumon said.

"The Great Ryo?" Kari repeated.

"Ryo what's with the nickname?" Michael asked.

"I'll explain later." Ryo said.

"Who are you guys?" Clockmon asked.

"We're friends of Ryo. I'm Kari, this is my partner Gatomon and Willis with his partners Terriormon and Lopmon." Kari said.

"We were hoping you could help us with a mission." Michael said. Everyone sat down in a small circle as Kari slowly started to explain what was going on. Gatomon also helped with the story.

~Ken, Henry, Willis~

Ken was busy explaining what was gong on to the small group of digimon.

~Takato, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi~

"So will you help us?" Takato asked after finishing up the story. The two digimon went in a corner of the room and huddled together talking about what Takato had explained to them.

"So if we help will we see Rika again?" Jijimon asked.

"Rika, Kenta, Kazu and all of the tamers will be there." Takuya said.

"And many more." Takato said.

"So will you help us?" Takuya asked.

"Yes we will." Babamon said.

"Alright, looks like we're done here." Takuya said.

"Let's go back to the meeting spot and wait for the others." Kouji said.

"I hope the others have the same luck as we do." Kouichi said as the other boys nodded in agreement.

~Henry, Ken, Michael~

"So is it possbile if a few of you could come with us?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry we can't we must stay here." Mudfridgimon said.

"It's ok we'll be able to handle it." Ken said.

"So will you kids be ok?" the digimon asked.

"We'll be fine, you guys are needed here. It's understandable." Henry said.

"Come on we better head back to the others." Willis said. The two boys got up and walked away from the small group of digimon.

"Do yu think the other have better luck than we had?" Willis asked.

"I hope but there was not much we could do."Ken said. The boys slowly made their way back to the meeting place.

"So what's the excuse for them not coming?" Willis asked. "Easy they were busy." Ken said.

~Kari, Ryo, Michael~

"So could you help us? We can use all the help get." Ryo asked after Kari finished explaining the situation.

"Yes we can." Clockmon said.

"Thank you we really appreciate it." Kari said.

"Sweet, let's go." Willis said. Gatomon and Monodramon quickly digivolved and the kids quickly hopped on and flew off the cloud.

~Henry, Ken, Michael~

The three boys were the first to arrive at the meeting point. "So how long do you think we'll have to wait?" Ken asked.

"Not that long look." Michael said pointing to Cyberdramon and Nerfertimon flying their way.

"Hey you guys." Willis said once the flying digimon landed in front of their friends.

"Any luck?" Michael asked.

"Yep." Ryo said revealing two digimon from behind him.

"What about you guys?" Willis asked.

"Unfortunately we struck out." Henry answered.

"So that leaves us with Takato's team." Ryo said.

"Here they come now." Kari said pointing to four boys walking in their direction.

"Hey you guys." Takato greeted.

"We brought some friends with us." Takuya said pointing Babamon and Jijimon.

"How did you guys do?" Kouichi asked.

"We had luck, but Ken's group didn't." Willis answered.

"So what do we do with them now?" Ken asked.

"Maybe Gennai will know I'll ask him." Kari said. sending a quick email saying they had a few allies. Quickly Gennai replied saying that a tv was near by and send the digimon through the digiport.

"So where's the monitor?" Willis asked.

"Not sure." Michael said.

"Wait how is the digiport working between the digital world?"Willis asked.

"We'll figure that out later, right now let's search for the monitor." Henry said.

"Kari, Ken either one of you know where it is?" Willis asked.

"Our D3's should tell us." Kari said taking out her digivice.

"Anything?" Kouji asked.

"Yep and it's not far from here." Kari said.

"The monitor wouldn't be hidden so i would be easy spot." Ken said.

"Well Kari your the leader, so lead the way." Takato said.

"Yeah which way do we go?" Takuya asked.

"Alright this way." Kari said heading in north.

"So when we do get to the monitor what do we do?" Takuya asked.

"Probably the usual." Ken said.

"Oh Ken I never asked you this earlier, but how are you feeling?" Kari said quickly.

"Fine a lot better now." Ken answered.

"When did you wake up?" Kari asked.

"Back when Takuya locked you and Kouichi in the closet." Kouji answered.

"Oh." Ken said.

"Hey you guys I see the monitor." Michael said. Kari looked up from her device and noticed the monitor sitting on the ground.

"So what do we do with it?" Takuya asked scratching his head.

"Well it's supposed to be a digiport." Ken said.

"So you guys do your usual right?" Kouji asked.

"You got that right." Kari said nodding in agreement to Kouji's words.

"Ken?" Takuya said. Ken said nothing. He knew what Takuya meant and pulled out his digivice.

"Digiport open." Ken said pointing his digivice to the monitor. A bright light came from the monitor and four digimon were pulled in through the screen with the light. The kids and their partners stood aside and covered their eyes from the bright light.

"Ok now that we're done here where to next?" Kouichi asked.

"I got an email from Gennai."Kari said.

"What does it say?" Willis asked.

_Kari, _

_Congratulation on your first task. For now you and the kids will return to your world and go to the Shibuya train station to ride a trailmon and meet with the Celestial digimon._

_Gennai_

"Ooh that'll be easy." Takuya said. "

Takatomon?" Guilmon said tapping his partner's back.

"Yes Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Can we get food first. I'm hungry." Guilmon said.

"Sure. We can all stop by my parents' bakery to grab some food before heading off to the train station." Takato said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Henry said.

"So how so we get back home?" Kouji asked.

"Maybe the digiport?" Kouichi suggested.

"it won't work." Willis said.

"He's right this one is used only between the digital worlds. We would have to be in the one with the others to use it to get back to the real world." Kari said. "She's right." Ken said.

"how did you guys get home from here?" Willis asked the tamers.

"Well by the Ark." Ryo answered.

"Yeah, last time we contacted Henry's dad and he, Yamaki and the ret of the monster makers sent an ark that took us home." Takato answered.

"Is it possible for them to send it again?" Kari asked. "

It shouldn't be, but this is only our second time. The first was when we went to save Calumon." Henry answered.

"Can you contact them?" Willis asked.

"Can I borrow your d-terminal?" Henry asked.

"Sure use mine." Willis said giving his to Henry.

"I'll email my dad telling him we need a way back home and then we'll see what he says." Henry said.

Dad,

Need a way home from the digital world is it possible to send Grani?

Henry

"Grani?" Kouichi asked.

"It's what we named the ark." Takato answered. "Cool." Michael said. "Now all we need to do is wait for a reply." Henry said.

~Henry's dad~

"Sir I got a message from Henry." Daisy said sitting at her computer.

"What does it say?" Janyu asked.

"The kids need a way home." Daisy reported.

"Is the ark able to bring them home?" Janyu asked. "Yes sir. Grani is ready to go." Daisy said. "I'll let the kids know" Janyu said.

~Digital World~

The kids and digimon were sitting in a circle practically bored out of their mind.

"So how long has it been?" Kari asked.

"almost a half hour." Kouji said looking at the time on his digivice. Everyone moaned.

"Hey I just got an email from Henry's dad." Willis said looking down at his d-terminal.

"What does it say?" Kouji asked.

"They're sending the ark." Willis said. Everyone cheered.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Michael asked.

"My guess is whenever it comes here." Ken said.

"How long did you guys have to wait for it last time?" Kari asked.

"About a half hour." Henry answered.

"The ark might not land in the same area we are in though." Ryo said.

"What do you mean?" Kouji asked.

"Oh yeah last time we had to meet the Ark in a certain place with a certain amount of time before it returned to the real world." Takato said.

"How will we know where to meet it?" Ken asked.

"Yamaki would contact us." Henry answered.

"Willis anything?" Michael asked.

"Nope." Willis answered.

"Takuya how do we get to the Celestial digimon?" Ken asked.

"Train station." Takuya answered.

"Train station?" Ryo questioned.

"How?" Henry asked.

"It's easier if I show you than try to explain it." Takuya said.

"Not that you could explain it." Kouji said.

"Hey" Takuya yelled.

"Is that how you guys went to the digital world the first time?" Kari asked.

"Yeah it was." Takuya said.

"I was on a different train but Takuya was with the others." Kouji said.

"We later joined together as one team in the digital world." Takuya said.

"I joined the team later on." Kouichi said.

"That's the same with Ken and me. Eventually we joined the digidestine team as a new member." Kari said.

"Same with me." Ryo said.

"So Kouichi how did you join your team?" Takato asked. Everyone but Takto and the American digidestines knew Kouichi's story and just stared at Takato. Ken elbowed Takato in the stomach and shook his head.

"A few years ago after , Terriormo and Cocomon became my partner, I tried to create another digiegg, but it digivolved into Diaboramon. He almost destroyed the internet and tried to several missiles around the world." Willis said. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Are you crazy you can't create your own digiegg." Henry said.

"I know that now. Tai's team helped me realize that." Willis said.

"Tai told me about that battle. He said kids all over the world were sending emails for support." Kari said.

"Oh yeah I remember doing that." Ryo said.

"That's the digimon we defeated back in the office right?" Kouji asked.

"Yep." Kari said.

"And it's also how Yolei became a digidestine." Ken said.

"That's cool." Michael said.

"We became digidestines through a message on our cell phones." Takuya said.

"Once we got there, we had to find the spirits that we have and went forward from there with battling evil digimon and saving the digital world." Kouji said. "Takatomon became a tamer by creating me." Guilmon said happily.

"Hah and you said creating a digiegg from your computer was stupid." Henry's Terriormon giggled.

"Terriormon." Henry said as he bopped his partner on the head.

"I was here in the digital world trying to tame Cyberdramon before I joined the team." Ryo said.

"Terriormon became my parter after playing with him through a video game.

"Hah not until you over worked me on attacking Gorillamon." Teriiormon said crossing his arms.

"Atleast he was able to care for you." Kouji commented.

"I wasn't the others when they went to summer camp. So I missed out on their adventure the first time they went." Kari said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"I was sick. But they eventually came home when Myotismon came and attacked the city. He was looking for someone who would be the eighth digidestine. Eventually it was revealed to be me with Gatomon who at the time was on Myotismon's side was my partner. When he fund out he wanted to kill both of us. Gatomon's friend Wizardmon saved us by taking the blow as Myotismon tried to attack us. To this day we owe him for saving us." Kari said as she patted Gatomon.

"Wow it's hard when you lose a close friend." Willis said.

"If it wasn't for Wizardmon's sacrafice, Gatomon and I wouldn't be here and together." Kari said.

"Didn't that happen to some one on your team?" Takuya asked Takato.

"Yeah Jerri. She lost Leomon due to a fight with Beelezemon." Takato answered.

"TK went through the same thing with Patamon. Patamon was in a fight with Devimon and had digivolve to Angemon for the first time. In order to win the battle, Angemon sacrificed himself to save TK. He was reverted back into a digiegg and eventually became Patamon. Now Tk is more protective him." Kari said.

"I went through the same thing with Wormon." Ken said then stopped.

"Maybe we should change topic." Kari said.

"No it's ok." Ken said.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Let's hold it off, I just got an email the Ark is here." Willis said.

"Where?" Kouichi asked.

"Here." Henry said looking up.

"That's cool they got it to our location." Takuya said. The ark came near the children and stopped right in front of them. Kouji was the first to climb in. Takuya jumped in next.

Takato, Henry, Ken Ryo, Willis, Michael, Kari, Kouichi all climbed in just as the door shut.

"Man it crowded in here." Willis said.

"I know what you mean I can barely move." Kari said. "

How long are we supposed to be like this?" Takuya asked.

"Not long, the ark should take us home right away." Henry answered.

"That's not bad." Kouji said. The Ark shook a little and began to tilt upwards.

"What's happening?" Michael asked.

"The ark's on a track that's taking us home." Henry answered.

"How long will take us?" Takuya asked.

"Not that long, as long as there aren't any interruptions." Henry answered.

"Interruptions?" Kari asked.

"The last time we had issues with the d-reaper following us back to the real world." Henry answered.

"What's happening now?" Kari asked as the ark jerked to a stop.

"I think we're home." Henry answered. The door to the ark opened showing a wall and other computers.

"We're back"Kari said.

"Told you we would make it home with no worries." Henry said.

"Great can we get out now?" Kouji asked. Henry was the first one to crawl out of the ark. Everyone else quickly followed.

"We're back in the lab." Kari said.

"Last time we came home we ended up in the park. They must have corrected the course." Henry said.

"Welcome back." A voice said behind the kids.

"Oh hi dad." Henry said seeing his father stand behind them.

"How did things go?" He asked the kids.

"Fine ran into a few bumps along the road but we're fine." Takato said.

"Yeah. But we need to go now and move on with our next part of the mission." Ryo said.

"He's right we should get going now." Ken said.

"Thank you for helping us." Kari said. The kids said thank you and left the building.

"Ok where to now?" Takato asked.

"The train station." Takuya answered.

"Takatomon you promised me bread remember." Guilmon said poking his partner.

"Oh yeah first we need to go to my bakery and some food for Guilmon." Takato said.

"That's a good idea I'm hungry." Terriormon said.

"Me too." The other one said.

"Well it looks like we're taking a quick lunch break." Kari said.

"Well I think we deserve one." henry said.

"Alright you guys next stop, the bakery." Takato said.

"Yay" Everyone cheered and stared heading towards the bakery.


End file.
